Cette obscure clarté qui tombe des étoiles
by SmilingSparrow
Summary: Élevée comme une Moldue, Sarah Feli a un sacré choc lorsque, peu de temps avant son entrée à Poudlard, ses parents lui apprennent qu'ils sont sorciers et ne le lui ont jamais dit. Élève de cinquième année à Serpentard, Sarah se rend compte à force d'évoluer qu'elle ignore beaucoup de choses, autant sur sa famille que sur elle-même.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, j'en avais ras la pastèque des Gryffondors alors j'ai décidé de reprendre complètement cette histoire ainsi, il n'y aura pas les sept années mais seulement les trois dernières, et les héroïnes seront dans des maisons différentes. Je me suis finalement rendue compte dans un éclair de conscience que tous les chapitres que j'ai écris ont dû vous ennuyer à mourir ! Je vais partir de la cinquième année désormais. Si ça me fait mal de me dire que j'ai écris 21 chapitres pour que dalle, je me dis que c'est mieux sur le long terme car, 20 chapitres pour deux années, à ce rythme là j'aurais dû en faire plus d'une centaine ! De plus, comme je ne savais pas vraiment quoi mettre, j'ai été obligée d'inventer des événements nuls à en mourir ! Je vais reprendre l'histoire telle que je l'avais imaginée au début. Cependant, je ne juge pas que c'est une perte de temps étant donné que cela m'a appris à mieux connaître mes héros et donc à leur forger une personnalité tout autant qu'une apparence. Si, par exemple, je reprends dans cette nouvelle version des événements cités dans d'autres fictions, c'est totalement involontaire et je m'en excuse platement auprès des auteurs.**

**Pour le rythme de publication, en raison de mon irrégularité, j'ai décidé que je ne commencerais à publier qu'après avoir écris le dixième chapitre sans compter celui-là, et je les posterai toutes les deux semaines. J'aurais ainsi davantage de temps pour les écrire et je pourrais même tenir jusqu'aux vacances de la Toussaint, où je referai le plein.**

**Je vous remercie tous pour votre compréhension. Beaucoup d'anciens personnages et d'anciens événements vont disparaître, et je vais décentrer Sarah pour m'occuper davantage des autres étant donné que j'ai imaginé des scènes qui m'amusent beaucoup et qui ne la concernent en rien !**

**Merci à vous tous pour votre attention, les prochains chapitres ne seront pas ainsi pleins de commentaires de moi mais je jugeais ça important, même si vous ne les avez pas forcément lus.**

**Bisous, bonne lecture !**

**ooo**

_L'habileté est à la ruse ce que la dextérité est à la filouterie_

_ Chamfort_

**Prologue :**

Le réveil sonna à sept heures. Sarah grogna et l'éteignit, puis se rendormit. Son père, Malik, entra dans sa chambre en trombe et alluma la lumière.

« Debout ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas rater ton dernier jour de sixième ? S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

\- Je suis obligée d'y aller ? Demanda Sarah.

\- Mais enfin... protesta son père, décontenancé.

\- S'il-te plaît ? Le supplia-t-elle.

\- Bon, d'accord, accepta-t-il, vaincu. »

Après tout, le dernier jour de cours n'avait jamais d'importance et tous les élèves pratiquement restaient chez eux. Il sortit de la pièce en éteignant la lumière et Sarah sourit. Elle détestait l'école depuis le CE2, âge auquel elle avait sauté une classe. Ses camarades de niveau supérieur l'avaient très mal accueillie, jaloux. Elle n'avait pas réussi à se faire des amis et sa sixième ne s'était pas franchement améliorée vu qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans la même classe qu'un grand nombre des personnes qui ne l'appréciaient pas. De plus, ils souhaitaient encore moins la connaître depuis qu'elle avait accidentellement mis le feu à la chevelure d'une de ses gentilles camarades alors qu'elle était énervée. Aucune preuve tangible ne l'incriminait mais tous l'avaient accusée. Depuis ce jour, cependant, elle avait été plus tranquille, mais seule.

Elle se rendormit et se leva deux heures plus tard. Elle s'étira et bailla longuement puis descendit les escaliers pour aller au salon. Sa mère et sa sœur, Daphné et Iris, étaient là, mais son père était parti travailler. Elle commença à manger les crêpes venant tout droit du Maroc. Comme toujours, elle mangea beaucoup plus que ce qui était nécessaire mais c'était une coutume chez elle que de manger trop.

Après le repas, elle alla un peu sur l'ordinateur puis sortit dans le jardin avec sa petite sœur de six ans. Elles commencèrent à jouer au foot, puis allèrent à la balançoires et finirent par faire la course.

Alors qu'elles étaient à la balançoire, Sarah sauta alors qu'elle était au point culminant et s'envola littéralement. Elle redescendit six mètres plus loin.

« Encore ! Supplia sa sœur.

\- Mais non, Iris ! On va faire quelque chose de bien mieux ! Suis moi ! L'enjoignit l'aînée. »

Sarah emmena sa sœur devant un arbre qui se mit soudainement à parler. Iris sursauta puis explosa de rire. Elles allèrent ensuite rejouer au foot jusqu'à ce que leur mère les appelle pour venir manger le goûter. Elles rentrèrent et Sarah alla lire jusqu'à plus de minuit. Elle occuperait ainsi les journées suivantes.

Un jour, alors qu'elle mangeait le petit déjeuner, un hibou traversa le ciel à tout allure et s'approcha de la maison.

Seule Iris le vit et s'écria :

« Regardez ! C'est Maître hibou dans bambi ! »

Lorsque Sarah et sa mère se retournèrent, le hibou avait disparu.

« Ne raconte pas de bêtises, ma chérie, objecta sa mère. Les hiboux dorment lorsque vient le jour.

\- Mais si ! C'était maître hibou ! S'obstina la fillette.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'elle ait raison, dit Sarah, mi-surprise mi-effrayée, en désignant un gros hibou qui toquait à la fenêtre. »

Daphné Feli cacha tant bien que mal son anxiété. La séparation approchait ; il allait falloir tout dire à Sarah.

Le hibou entra par la fenêtre ouverte et lança la lettre sur Sarah avant de repartir. Daphné vit sa fille blêmir à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa lecture et elle sourit tendrement devant son air confus.

_« Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie._

_Directrice : Minerva M__a__cGonagall._

_Commandante du grand ordre de Merlin, enchanteresse en chef, membre du __M__agenmago__t, directrice du comité des héros de guerre._

_Chère Ms Feli,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard._

_Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_Veuillez croire, chère Ms Feli, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Neville Londubat_

_directeur adjoint. »_

« Ils... ils se moquent de moi ? Marmonna Sarah, apparemment peu convaincue.

\- Non, soupira Daphné. Viens ici, que je t'explique tout ce que tu dois savoir, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air ahuri de sa fille.

\- Et moi ? S'exclama Iris. Je peux voir ? C'est quoi cette lettre, dis ? C'est quoi ?

\- Iris, va jouer dans ta chambre, lui ordonna Daphné.

\- Non, j'ai même pas envie, d'abord, protesta la fillette.

\- Si à trois, tu n'es pas dans ta chambre... menaça Daphné en laissant sa phrase en suspend. Un... »

Iris s'en alla prestement en marmonnant cependant qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de jouer et qu'elle voulait tout savoir.

« Viens, intima Daphné à sa fille aînée. »

Elles marchèrent toutes deux vers le bureau des parents Feli, habituellement fermé à clé et dans lequel les deux fillettes n'avaient jamais eu le droit d'entrer. Lorsque Sarah pénétra à l'intérieur, elle eut un choc qui la fit se pétrifier à l'entrée. Daphné sourit avec tendresse et referma la porte à clé derrière elles. Sarah venait de pénétrer dans une pièce qui n'avait rien à voir avec les autres salles de cette maison il y avait une grande cheminée sur laquelle trônait un bocal rempli d'une poudre verdâtre, les personnages des tableaux accrochés au mur parlaient et se déplaçaient, un balai nommé _nimbus 2001 _était exposé dans une vitrine transparente, un hibou somnolait sur une poutre en bois et la pièce était deux fois plus grande à l'intérieur que ce que lui permettait les murs extérieurs.

« Ça te plaît ? Demanda nonchalamment Daphné.

\- C'est... différent, souffla Sarah. Tu es une sorcière ? S'écria-t-elle subitement.

\- Et ton père est un sorcier, acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez jamais dit ? S'étonna Sarah.

\- Nous avons vécu, ton père et moi, à une époque où l'on tuait les personnes dépourvues de magie, plus communément appelées Moldus, parce qu'on les croyait inférieures. Tu as vécu comme une Moldue alors tu ne peux pas les dénigrer tu ne peux donc pas tomber dans le piège qu'est la méchanceté gratuite. De plus, si tu étais née entourée de magie, elle aurait perdu de la valeurs à tes yeux.

\- Tes parents étaient des sorciers ? Demanda Sarah.

\- Oui, répondit Daphné. Ils le sont d'ailleurs toujours, ajouta-t-elle, lui signifiant ainsi qu'ils étaient toujours en vie.

\- Pourquoi je ne les ai jamais vus ? Interrogea Sarah.

\- Je me suis écartée de la froideur coutumière de ma famille pour t'offrir une enfance équilibrée. De plus, ils n'ont pas accepté mon mariage avec ton père.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Sarah.

\- Parce que ses parents n'étaient pas sorciers. Il est d'ailleurs le seul à l'être parmi ses frères et sœurs. Il y avait dans ma famille la haine envers les Moldus dont je t'ai parlé.

\- Mais papa n'est pas allé à l'école Poudlard, si ? Demanda Sarah.

\- Non, non, assura Daphné. Il est allé dans une école arabe.

\- Quel est ton nom de jeune fille ? Demanda subitement Sarah, voulant connaître le nom de ses grands-parents maternels.

\- Je te laisse le soin de le découvrir, sourit mystérieusement Daphné. »

Et Sarah sut qu'elle n'obtiendrai aucune information supplémentaire à ce sujet-la.

Daphné s'approcha du grand bureau en bois d'if et ouvrit un tiroir pour saisir un écrin, duquel elle sortit un bout de bois. Elle alla à la cheminée, alluma un feu d'un coup de baguette, saisit une poignée de la poudre verdâtre et la lança sur le feu avant de prononcer distinctement « Manoir Ruaut » et de disparaître. Elle revint quelque cinq minutes plus tard, accompagnée d'une vieille femme replète aux cheveux gris.

« Wilma ? S'écria Sarah. Tu es une sorcière ?

\- Oui mon ange, sourit la concernée. »

Sarah se hâta d'embrasser son ancienne nourrice.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Je vais garder ta sœur pendant que ta mère et toi allez faire les emplettes pour Poudlard et, entre nous, elle a bien raison. C'est bondé en fin de vacances !

\- Wilma, l'interrompit Daphné. Enfile une tenue moldue et va voir Iris, s'il-te-plaît. Dis lui ce qu'est sa sœur sans préciser que nous le sommes aussi. Je pense revenir dans trois heures maximum.

\- Oui, Madame, répondit Wilma avant de s'exécuter.

\- Prends un peu de poudre, jette-la dans le feu et prononce « chemin de Traverse », dit Daphné à l'adresse de Sarah. Tu n'as pas oublié la liste de fourniture ?

\- Non, non, souffla Sarah. »

Dès qu'elle eut prononcé la destination, elle se sentit tourner comme une toupie et disparaître. Défilèrent devant elle des centaines de salons différents et, enfin, elle arrêta de tournoyer à l'intérieur d'un bar miteux. Elle faillit tomber et se rattrapa de justesse à une chaise du bar. Daphné la rejoignit peu de temps après.

« Ce mode de transport est très utilisé chez les sorciers on utilise pour cela la poudre de cheminette, celle que tu as utilisée tout à l'heure. Ce mode de transport permet de voyager dans tous le pays mais ne dépasse malheureusement pas les frontières, expliqua Daphné tandis qu'elles sortaient du bar en direction de la réserve extérieure. »

Daphné sortit sa baguette et tapota trois fois consécutivement un pan précis du mur, qui s'ouvrit jusqu'à former une arcade suffisamment grande pour les laisser passer. Serpenta devant elles un chemin pavé entouré de magasins aux enseignes lumineuses . Tout semblait différent du monde dans lequel Sarah avait l'habitude d'évoluer. Sa mère ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de tout observer et marcha en direction d'une grande bâtisse nommée Gringotts, tout en lui expliquant les us et coutumes de ce monde, et l'histoire du célèbre Harry Potter, qui ne manqua pas de passionner Sarah.

Elles entrèrent dans la banque sorcière par une porte épaisse en bois puis ouvrirent une autre porte, en argent cette fois. Des mots étaient gravés dessus.

_« Entre ici, étranger, si tel est ton désir_

_Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir_

_Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_

_De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

_Si tu veux t'emparer en ce lieu souterrain,_

_D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_

_Voleur, tu trouveras en guise de richesse,_

_Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »_

Sur ces mots pas très rassurants, Sarah entra dans la salle d'entrée et aperçut un petit personnage au teint sombre, avec une barbe en pointe et de longs doigts fins. Elle retint difficilement une exclamation de surprise et se frotta les yeux pour vérifier si ce n'était pas une hallucination. Le bonhomme était toujours là. Sarah tenta de paraître naturelle. Le gobelin, car c'en était un d'après ce que lui avait expliqué sa mère, s'enquit de leur désir d'une voix grave et rocailleuse, et Daphné lui tendit une clé en argent en demandant l'entrée de la chambre 563. Le Gobelin qui les accompagnerait, prénommé Latsec, s'approcha d'une grande voie ferrée pas très rassurante et siffla, faisant venir à lui un wagonnet. Ils montèrent tous trois dedans et le wagonnet s'élança à une vitesse phénoménale, empruntant des virages à épingle à cheveux et descendant parfois en chandelle pour remonter immédiatement. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs de la banque jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'arrivent devant une porte gravée du numéro 563, que Latsec ouvrit. La porte s'ouvrit sur une montagne de pièces d'or posées au centre de la pièce. Daphné saisit une bourse, la remplit de pièces d'or puis ils repartirent, empruntant de nouveau le wagonnet à sensations fortes.

Daphné et Sarah sortirent quelques instants plus tard de la banque et commencèrent les achats. Après avoir acheté tous les éléments de la liste, elles se dirigèrent dans une boutique du nom de _Ollivander – fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 av. J-C._

Elles entrèrent dans le magasin. Il y avait à l'intérieur un empilement incroyable de baguettes et très peu de place pour les acheteurs, juste une vieille chaise de bois. Un vieil homme avec une longue barbe entra dans la pièce, venant d'une salle contiguë au magasin et dans laquelle les visiteurs n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer.

« Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Bon... bonjour, répondit Sarah. »

Il aurait pu ressembler au père noël si il n'avait pas eu un teint jaunâtre et des vêtements sombres.

« Vous venez pour une nouvelle baguette, je suppose miss..., dit le vieil homme.

\- Euh... oui, balbutia Sarah.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous, dit l'homme à la fillette, qui n'avait pas compris le sens de sa question.

\- Sarah Feli, répondit ladite fillette.

\- Bien, dit simplement Ollivander, car c'était bien lui. »

Son ruban commença à prendre des mesures.

« Êtes vous droitière ou gauchère ? Questionna le vieil homme.

\- Droitière, dit Sarah alors que le ruban mesurait la largeur de ses narines.

\- Stop ! Dit Ollivander au ruban qui tomba par terre, inanimé. »

Le vieil homme chercha parmi les boites empilées puis, insatisfait, entra dans la réserve et en ressortit avec une dizaine de boites. Avant de venir vers elle, il fit un détour et prit une autre boite parmi les plus basses de la pile. Il prit un écrin, l'ouvrit doucement, en sortit délicatement une baguette et la tendit à Sarah.

« 25.7 cm, bois de frêne, ventricule de dragon, cassante, dit-il. »

Sarah saisit la baguette et fit un mouvement avec. Avant même qu'elle eut fini, Ollivander la lui arracha des mains et décréta qu'elle ne convenait pas.

« Essayez plutôt celle-là, dit-il en lui donnant une autre. 21 cm, bois d'olivier, crin de licorne, très flexible. »

Cette fois, Ollivander la retira dès qu'elle la tint dans sa main. Il lui en refourgua une autre qu'il lui retira immédiatement. Il fit pareil avec les dix baguettes suivantes.

« Un client difficile ! S'enthousiasma-t-il. Nous allons devoir préciser les mesures ! »

Le ruban recommença à mesurer Sarah.

« Mais bien sûr ! S'écria Ollivander. »

Il prit une boite parmi les nouvelles, donc celles au dessus, et la sortit. Une fois dans la main de Sarah, elle émit des étincelles rouges.

« 21.2 cm, bois de cerisier, crin de licorne, relativement flexible, détaille-t-il. Quant-à vous, continua Ollivander en se tournant vers Daphné, je me rappelle de vous. Votre baguette mesure exactement 29,75 cm, elle est en bois d'aubépine et contient du ventricule de dragon. Elle est un peu cassante et idéale pour la métamorphose.

\- C'est cela même, acquiesça Daphné.

Elle paya les sept Gallions que coûtait la baguette et elles sortirent de la boutique.

« Maintenant que nous avons fait toutes les dépenses scolaires, il te faut un animal, affirma Daphné. Lequel veux-tu ?

\- J'ai vu sur la liste qu'on pouvait avoir un hibou, se rappela Sarah.

\- En effet, confirma sa mère.

\- Je peux en avoir un ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Parfait, accepta Daphné. C'est le meilleur choix.

\- Dis-m'en plus sur Poudlard, demanda Sarah.

\- Poudlard est divisé en quatre maisons, expliqua Daphné. Serdaigle pour les intelligents, Poufsouffle pour les loyaux, Serpentard pour les rusés et Gryffondor pour les courageux. Pour être réparti, tu dois mettre ce qu'on appelle le choixpeau magique il lit dans tes pensées et te répartit en fonction de ce que tu es.

\- Tu étais dans quelle maison ? Demanda Sarah.

\- Cette réponse fait partie des choses que tu devras chercher pour obtenir, se défila Daphné. De plus, il ne faudrait pas que tu arrives à Poudlard avec des avis préconçus, ajouta-t-elle. »

Elles arrivèrent enfin dans une boutique appelée _le palais des hiboux_. Le choix de Sarah se porta sur une chouette moyen-Duc auburn, qu'elle nomma Vega, nommée d'après l'étoile.

Après cela, elles rentrèrent enfin chez elles. Les semaines qui suivirent, Sarah eut droit à des cours intensifs sur les événements sorciers, de sorte que, lorsqu'elle arriverait à Poudlard, elle ne serait pas trop perdue.

Les jours s'écoulèrent plutôt lentement, puis on fut le premier septembre. Sarah se leva à l'aube. Sa valise était faite depuis une semaine déjà mais, pour la quatorzième fois en deux jours, elle la défit et le refit pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle ne put rien avaler tellement elle était excitée et stressée, mais embarqua quand même un sandwich et des gâteaux pour le train. L'appréhension lui nouait le ventre. Et si elle ne se faisait pas d'amis ? À dix heures, elle avait monté ses bagages dans le bureau de ses parents et attendait impatiemment le moment de prendre la poudre de cheminette. Il avait été décidé qu'elle dirait au revoir à son père et à sa sœur ici et que sa mère l'accompagnerait jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross, d'où partirait le train à destination de Poudlard. Après avoir chaleureusement embrassé Malik et Iris, Sarah et sa mère se rendirent sur la voie 9 ¾. La cheminée les y emmena directement.

« Va réserver un compartiment tant qu'il y en a encore, ma chérie, lui conseilla sa mère. Ils se remplissent tellement vite ! »

Sarah lui obéit et entra difficilement dans le train en tirant péniblement sa valise. Elle trouva facilement un compartiment : la majorité des personnes arriverait plus tard. Elle rangea tant bien que mal sa valise et la cage dans le porte bagage puis redescendit voir sa mère. Lorsque l'horloge murale indiqua onze heures moins cinq, Sarah embrassa une dernière fois Daphné et entra dans le train. Elle trouva le compartiment qu'elle avait réservé et s'y assit, adressant des signes de la main à sa mère à travers la fenêtre de son compartiment. Puis le train s'ébranla et partit. Ce ne fut que lorsque des garçons entrèrent dans son compartiment qu'elle remarqua qu'il y avait d'autres valises dans le porte bagage.

Elle fit semblant de ne pas les voir et regarda obstinément le paysage tandis qu'ils parlaient de choses et d'autres.

« En fait, moi, je m'appelle Frederick Gutten, se présenta l'un d'entre eux.

\- Moi, c'est Tom Lunch, se présenta un autre.

\- Moi, c'est James Potter, dit crânement le dernier. »

Pour le coup, Sarah stoppa son observation de la fenêtre et demanda :

« Le fils de Harry Potter ?

\- En personne, se vanta le dénommé James.

\- En tout cas, moralement, tu ne lui ressemble pas ! Affirma-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi donc ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- On le disait modeste ! Répondit-elle. »

Tom et Frederick rigolèrent.

« Non, en effet, je ne lui ressemble pas, dit James. Dis toi bien aussi que contrairement à lui, je ne suis pas galant.

\- J'avais remarqué, dit Sarah en levant les yeux au ciel. »

A ce moment là, une fille, petite et rousse entra dans le compartiment.

« Salut cousin ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

\- Ah, Roxanne ! Tu t'ennuyais de moi ? Se moqua James Potter, ledit cousin.

\- Absolument ! Affirma la petite rousse sans se démonter. »

A ce moment, elle aperçut Sarah.

« Bonjour, je suis Roxanne Weasley et toi ? Se présenta-t-elle.

\- Sarah Feli, répondit Sarah.

\- Tu es une fille de moldu ? La questionna-t-elle.

\- C'est compliqué, répondit Sarah. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as de beaux vêtements alors tu connais leur mode, dit Roxanne.

En effet, Roxanne avait un tee-shirt rose énorme et un baggy orange.

« Va falloir que je change ça alors, sourit Sarah. »

Roxanne sourit à son tour.

« Tu veux venir dans mon compartiment ? Lui proposa-t-elle. Tu m'expliqueras ce qui est si compliqué ! J'adore les histoires !

\- Volontiers ! Accepta Sarah, soulagée.

\- Tu veux déjà nous quitter Feli ? Lui demanda James, goguenard.

\- Oh ! C'est bien malgré moi Potter ! Ta galanterie me manquera ! Plaisanta la concernée. »

Roxanne rit et Sarah la suivit dans le couloir. Enfin, la rouquine entra dans un compartiment où il y avait déjà deux filles.

« Maelis, Shaïla, je vous présente Sarah. Je l'ai tirée des griffes de mon cousin, la présenta Roxanne.

\- Quel cousin ? Demanda Maelis.

\- James Potter, répondit Roxanne.

\- C'est ton cousin ? Demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite.

\- Oui, pour mon plus grand bonheur ! Répondit ironiquement la rousse.

\- Je m'appelle Maelis Delaware, se présenta enfin la fille.

\- Et moi, Shaïla Sayda, dit l'autre fille.

\- Vous pensez qu'on a des chances de se retrouver toutes les trois dans la même maison ? Demanda Roxanne.

\- Vous aussi c'est votre première année ? Demanda Sarah.

\- Oui, répondirent les trois filles en chœur. »

Sarah détailla les filles.

Roxanne était rousse, ses cheveux étaient crépus. Tous les Weasley, excepté ce cher Potter ainsi que son frère, avaient hérité de la même chevelure. Elle avait des yeux marrons foncés, le teint clair et le visage parsemé de taches de rousseur. Elle était plus petite que Sarah, et plutôt fine. Il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur d'espièglerie. Toujours là pour faire rire les gens, à sortir des mots disparus du vocabulaire depuis des années. Elle était très drôle. Si on ne pouvait pas la qualifier de belle, elle avait cependant du charme.

Maelis était grande pour son âge et blonde. Ses cheveux étaient presque semblables à une crinière de lion. Ses cheveux du dessous étaient plus foncés, presque noirs. Elle avait les yeux verts à l'extrémité, bleus au milieu et marrons avec un éclat orangé près des pupilles. Sa peau était très clair, ses traits fins... Son nez était peut être un peu trop long mais ça ne gâchait en rien la beauté de son visage. Magnifique et extrêmement fine. Sarah la jalousa immédiatement. Maelis avait aussi l'air douce et chaleureuse, le visage d'une fille toujours sage et gentille.

Shaïla avait la peau bronzée digne d'une marocaine, comme Sarah. Elle faisait à peu près la même taille qu'elle. Shaïla avait les cheveux noirs, pas assez selon elle, et lisses. Ses yeux étaient marrons clairs, comme du bois. Ses sourcils un peu trop épais qui se rejoignaient presque étaient le seul défaut que Sarah sût lui trouver. Elle semblait très gentille et espiègle, un peu folle sur les bords, comme les trois autres. Elle savait se montrer très distante quand elle en ressentait le besoin mais elle était toujours adorable avec les personnes qu'elle aimait bien. Shaïla était une Née-Moldue. Son père était mort alors qu'elle avait quatre ans. Elle arriverait à faire rire n'importe qui, tout comme Roxanne, et peu importait pourquoi la personne était triste.

Sarah, elle, avait les cheveux châtains clair, avec des reflets tellement roux que quand elle s'exposait au soleil, ils étaient oranges. Elle avait des yeux vert émeraude, une taille moyenne et elle était fine. Elle était gracieuse et vive. Elle semblait drôle, espiègle et très rusée. Lorsqu'une personne n'était pas très correcte avec elle, ou qu'elle était en milieu inconnu, Sarah adoptait un visage de « peste » comme dirait sa mère. Mais en vérité, elle rigolait tout le temps.

« Je ne sais pas du tout, répondit Maelis.

\- Dans tous les cas, affirma Roxanne, on se retrouve à la fin du dîner à côté de la porte d'entrée, même si on n'est pas dans la même maison !

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, acquiesça Shaïla. »

Le chariot de friandises arriva. Il était plein de gourmandises que Sarah ne connaissait pas du tout. Sa mère lui avait donné un peu d'argent et elle voulut en acheter. Roxanne paya avec elle et elles prirent un peu de tout. Elles se retrouvèrent donc avec un énorme paquet de sucreries.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Sarah en montrant le paquet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu.

\- C'est des bonbons. Tu sais jamais le goût que ça va avoir. Parfois c'est de la pomme, du chocolat, de la poire... et parfois c'est goût poubelle, poivre... Il paraît qu'il y a même au sang de gobelin ! Expliqua Roxanne.

\- Euh... dit Sarah en hésitant à en prendre une.

\- J'ai une idée, s'écria Roxanne. On en prend toutes une et on la mange en même temps. »

C'est ce qu'elles firent. Roxanne et Maelis grimacèrent tandis que Shaïla et Sarah mangeaient normalement.

« Caramel, dit Sarah.

\- Toast grillé, leur dit Shaïla.

\- Morue, dit Maelis.

\- Chou de Bruxelles, grimaça Roxanne.

\- On le refait ?

\- Ouais. »

Cette fois, Sarah n'eut pas autant de chance.

« Poubelle, grimaça-t-elle.

\- Café, dit Shaïla.

\- Chocolat, dit Maelis.

\- Gazon, dit Roxanne. »

Elles continuèrent jusqu'à ce que le paquet soit terminé puis elles reportèrent leur attention sur les ballongommes du bullard, des chocogrenouilles, des patacitrouilles, des fondants du chaudron et des baguettes de réglisses pour Roxanne et Maelis car Sarah et Shaïla n'aimaient pas ça.

Sarah en avait complètement oublié son sandwich.

« J'ai hâte d'apprendre à faire de la magie, s'exclama Shaïla.

\- Moi aussi, dirent les autres.

\- Vous n'en faites pas chez vous ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Non, on n'a pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard avant ses quinze ans, quand tu passes au deuxième cycle. Et même là tu dois attendre dix-sept ans avant de pouvoir faire ce que tu veux, expliqua Maelis.

\- Les filles, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de se préparer, on arrive ! S'enthousiasma Roxanne. »

Elles se vêtirent et peu de temps après, le train s'arrêta. Elles descendirent et se dirigèrent vers un géant qui leur demandait de venir. Quand ils furent tous agglutinés autours de lui, il se présenta. Il s'appelait Rubeus Hagrid, il était gardien des clés de Poudlard, et professeur de soin aux créatures magiques.

Il était grand comme deux hommes et large comme trois. Il avait une barbe sombre qui cachait la moitié de son visage. On ne voyait que ses yeux noisettes. Il faisait peur à Sarah, mais en même temps, elle était fascinée. Ils durent marcher dans un petit chemin boueux pendant longtemps. Les garçons chahuteurs, les soi-disant James Potter, Frederick Gutten et Tom Lunch, étaient là aussi.

Sarah monta avec ses amies dans une barque. Au signal de Hagrid, lesdites barques avancèrent toutes seules dans le lac, à la plus grande terreur de Sarah. Certes, elle adorait l'eau, mais il faisait vraiment très froid.

Enfin, ils aperçurent les contours majestueux du château. Tous les élèves de première année le regardèrent, émerveillés. Les barques s'engouffrèrent dans un tunnel de pierre et amarrèrent. Alors que Sarah montait sur la pierre humide, James la poussa dans l'eau. Heureusement pour elle, Hagrid la retint de justesse avant qu'elle n'ait reçu une seule goutte d'eau. Roxanne poussa alors à son tour son cousin dans l'eau à son tour, et il tomba dedans. Ce fut là le commencement d'une longue inimitié entre Sarah Feli et James Potter. Hagrid aida James à remonter, lui confia son manteau et réprimanda vertement les deux fauteurs de trouble.

« James Potter, ce n'est pas du tout galant de ta part et en plus, c'est méchant. Que t'avait-elle fait ? Gronda Hagrid.

\- Euh... répondit James en baissant les yeux et en tremblant de froid.

\- Voilà ! Je vais être gentil pour cette fois, mais si tu recommence, tu auras à faire à moi ! Tu es la quatrième génération de Potter que je connais... le réprimanda Hagrid.

\- Vous avez quel âge ? S'écria James.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, dit Hagrid en rougissant. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que tu seras moins farceur que ton grand père, remarque, tu es bien mal parti. Quant-à toi, tu dois être une Weasley ?

\- Oui, monsieur, dit Roxanne en souriant.

\- Qui est ton père ? Questionna-t-il.

\- George Weasley, monsieur, répondit fièrement Roxanne.

\- Oh ! Ennuis en perspective ! S'exclama Hagrid. Bon, tu as agi pour venger ton amie, certes, mais sache que la violence ne résout rien. Et toi, comment t'appelles tu ?

\- Sarah Feli, répondit Sarah.

\- Très bien, très bien. Maintenant, on va y aller, dit-il au groupe de premières année qui s'était regroupé autours des trois chahuteurs.

\- Merci, souffla Sarah à Roxanne.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit la concernée.

\- Au fait, pourquoi il a dit Oh ! Ennuis en perspective ? demanda Sarah.

\- Tu sais, la boutique sur le chemin de traverse qui est pleine de couleurs et d'objets pour piéger les autres ? Lui demanda Roxanne.

\- Oui, dit Sarah qui se souvenait être passée devant.

\- C'est mon père qui la dirige, répondit la rousse.

\- Ah, oui je vois. »

Quand ils arrivèrent dans une salle après avoir monté un escalier en marbre, le professeur Londubat arriva et prit la relève de Hagrid. Il se présenta à son tour et leur fit traverser un couloir, puis descendre un escalier, et enfin ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle où le professeur leur demanda d'attendre. Roxanne, Sarah, Shaïla et Maelis commencèrent à parler.

« Maelis, c'est toi qui passe la première, remarqua Roxanne.

\- N'en rajoute pas, s'il te plaît, gémit Maelis. »

A ce moment là, des entités pales, translucides, traversèrent les murs et entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Oh ! Seraient-ce les nouveaux ? Demanda un fantôme en tenue de moine.

\- Vous faites le même coup chaque année, fit remarquer le professeur Londubat qui revenait, au plus grand soulagement de beaucoup d'élèves. À force de voir les nouveaux sorciers dans cette pièce chaque année, vous devriez le savoir !

\- Quel rabat-joie, maugréa un des fantômes avant de traverser à nouveau le mur.

\- Ah ! Ces fantômes, rigola le professeur. Venez, il est temps de vous répartir. »

Ils entrèrent alors dans une salle énorme, avec quatre tables énormes pleines d'élèves, des cierges flottant dans les airs et un plafond qui imitait le ciel à la perfection. Sur une chaise, au fond de la salle, il y avait un tas informe, tout noir, et qui ressemblait vaguement à un chapeau. Les premières années se dirigèrent vers le chapeau sous les applaudissements de tous. Sarah stressait beaucoup, mais prit son air hautain, son air « peste », pour qu'on ne voit pas son malaise. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres du chapeau. Une des ouvertures s'ouvrit, évoquant vaguement une bouche, et il se mit à chanter.

_« Oui c'est moi le choixpeau magique_

_J'vous répartis dans vos maisons, _

_Je sais bien que les maniaques,_

_Voudraient pas de moi chez eux._

_Et pourtant, au delà des apparences,_

_Quel chapeau peut s'v__a__nter de chanter ?_

_Car je tiens mon intelligence,_

_D'la magie même des quat' piliers._

_Gryffondor voulait privilégier le courage,_

_Serdaigle vouait l'intelligence,_

_Poufsouffle prenait les enfants sages,_

_Serpentard __aimait__ la ruse et la persévérance._

_Je continue par delà les âges,_

_A accomplir ma mission,_

_Et je vous avertis des avantages _

_Au travers de mes chansons_

_Si vous êtes sages et travailleurs,_

_Poufsouffle vous accueillera dans l'heure,_

_Si la sagesse vous illumine,_

_Serdaigle sera votre hymne,_

_Si le courage vous habite, _

_Gryffondor sera votre titre,_

_Si vous êtes habiles et rusés,_

_A Serpentard, vous vous perfectionnerez._

_Assez bavassé,_

_La répartition va commencer,_

_Aller, aller, approchez,_

_Et vous serez fixés. »_

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements, puis le professeur Londubat fit cesser le vacarme et commença la répartition.

Léo Axan : Serdaigle

Mile Bones : Serpentard

Sylvia Carter : Poufsouffle

Jonathan Condor : Gryffondor

Eva Connor : Serdaigle

Anna Corner : Serpentard

Lola Dabon : Poufsouffle

Maelis Delaware : Serdaigle

Maelis rejoint la deuxième table en partant de la gauche, l'air soulagée mais toujours anxieuse, espérant que ses nouvelles amies la rejoindraient.

« Bonjour, lui dit joyeusement une grande blonde aux lunettes transparentes et à la peau acnéique qui avait été répartie peu de temps avant. Je m'appelle Eva Connor ! C'est vraiment merveilleux, ici ! Ajouta-t-elle avec émerveillement.

\- C'est vrai ! S'enthousiasma Maelis. Je m'appelle Maelis Delaware.

\- Tu es la fille des dirigeants de la célèbre entreprise de fabrication des potions ? Demanda Eva.

\- Oui, acquiesça Maelis. Et toi ?

\- Ma mère travaille pour Gringotts et mon père est guérisseur à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, expliqua-t-elle. »

Cédric Donco : Serdaigle

Leonora Druvel : Gryffondor

Puis le professeur appela Sarah, et elle arriva en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas tomber malgré les tremblements de ses jambes. Tout le monde la regardait. Elle fit un sourire, petit mais présent et s'assit sur le tabouret avant de poser le choixpeau sur sa tête.

« Intéressant, souffla une voix qui semblait venir de l'intérieur même de sa tête. J'hésite. Tu es brillante et Serdaigle pourrait te hisser plus loin sur le chemin de l'intelligence. Ou alors Serpentard, qui t'aiderait à développer ton esprit, ta ruse. J'hésite entre ces deux maisons. Tu es courageuse et loyale aussi, il est vrai, mais ce ne sont pas ces traits de caractère qui dominent chez toi. J'hésite. Mais après tout, la ruse n'est-elle pas une forme d'intelligence ? SERPENTARD ! »

Sarah rejoignit la troisième table en partant de la gauche avec un petit sourire, et s'assit en face d'une fille prénommée Anna. Elle fit rapidement connaissance avec cette dernière et elle se rendit d'ailleurs vite compte en sa compagnie qu'elle avait bien fait de ne pas avoir de parents moldus. Sarah développa à l'égard d'Anna une certaine antipathie. Heureusement pour elle, Mile Bones semblait plus ouvert et Sarah s'entendit immédiatement avec lui. Si il était arrogant, il avait un sens de l'humour qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Et elle aurait été bien mal placée pour le juger pour son arrogance alors qu'elle-même semblait arrogante et hautaine.

Anthony Fondor : Poufsouffle

Frederick Gutten : Gryffondor

Ashley Hasbrook : Serdaigle.

Shaïla Sayda : Gryffondor

Shaïla rejoignit donc la table située à l'extrême gauche de la salle et dont s'élevaient les applaudissements. Elle s'assit à côté d'une fille appelée Leonora Druvel, qui lui parut trop superficielle pour être vraiment intéressante. Elle se retrouvait également dans la même maison que les chahuteurs dont Sarah lui avait parlé et elle espérait qu'ils feraient comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans les ennuis dès les premières semaines !

À côté d'elle, il y avait un garçon qui devait avoir quinze ou seize ans et qui avait une chevelure étrangement bleu électrique.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Ted Lupin, je suis en sixième année, se présenta-t-il.

\- Enchantée, dit Shaïla, gênée.

\- Je suis préfet, continua-t-il. Si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

\- D'accord, dit Shaïla. »

Silver Islock : Serpentard

Jean Kein : Poufsouffle

Tom Lunch : Gryffondor

Alice Londubat : Poufsouffle

« Alice Londubat... Comme le professeur Londubat ? Demanda Sarah à Mile.

\- Sans doute, répondit ce dernier.

\- Ça alors ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle. »

Louis Noif : Serdaigle

Stan Pock : Poufsouffle

James Potter : Gryffondor

A l'entente de ce nom, Shaïla poussa un profond soupir. Elle voyait la vie paisible qu'elle avait souhaitée s'en aller en un éclair. D'après ce que lui avait dit Roxanne à propos de son cousin, James Potter s'avérerait rapidement être le pire farceur de Poudlard de cette décennie.

John Ross : Gryffondor

Mona Salti : Serdaigle

Sasha Thomas : Serpentard

Andy Thompson

« Lui il a une tête à aller à Serpentard, affirma James Potter, assit à la droite de Shaïla.

\- Je trouve aussi, dit Tom Lunch.

\- Arrêtez, les gars, ce n'est pas possible que quelqu'un ait une tête à aller à Serpentard ! Protesta John Ross, le nouveau venu et apparemment le plus rationnel des garçons de Gryffondors.

\- Si ! Affirmèrent les deux autres.

\- SERPENTARD ! Cria le choixpeau.

\- Ah !

\- Gnagnagna ! Fut la seule réponse que leur apporta John. »

Jane Udan : Serpentard

Valentin Udan : Poufsouffle

Violette Voden : Serpentard

Louis Weasley : Poufsouffle

Molly Weasley : Serdaigle

« Je suppose que c'est encore des cousins de Roxanne, marmonna Shaïla à l'intention de Leonora.

\- Affirmatif, répondit Potter.

\- Merci pour l'info, maugréa Shaïla.

\- Mais de rien ! S'exclama le garçon aux cheveux décoiffés. »

Roxanne Weasley : Gryffondor

Shaïla hurla sa joie au monde entier tout en applaudissant à s'en faire mal aux mains. Elle ne se retrouverait pas seule à Gryffondor, entourée de chahuteurs et d'une mijaurée.

« Tu es ma sauveuse, s'écria-t-elle d'ailleurs lorsque Roxanne se fut assise en face d'elle.

\- Oui princesse, se moqua la concernée. »

Stephen Ziou : Serdaigle

La Grande Salle se tut quand une personne, qui devait être la directrice, se leva de son siège en or massif pour commencer son discours.

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Minerva MacGonagall, la directrice de Poudlard. Je vous souhaite une très bonne année à tous. Je vous rappelle que la forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Vous avez la liste exacte des objets sanctionnés dans le bureau de monsieur Rusard, notre surveillant. Je pense avoir fait le tour, alors bon appétit à tous. »

Les élèves applaudirent et des mets arrivèrent comme... par magie sur les tables. Il y avait des dizaines de plats plus délicieux les uns que les autres.

Sarah mangea de tout ce qui traînait autours d'elle et le fait que son ventre soit tellement rempli qu'il lui faisait mal ne l'empêcha pas de prendre une quantité de dessert conséquente. Heureusement pour elle, elle eut Sasha Thomas pour compagne de non dignité.

Quand le repas fut terminé, la directrice se leva, imposant une nouvelle fois le silence dans la salle.

« En hommage au précédent directeur, Albus Dumbledore, vous allez chanter _l'hymne de Poudlard_ sur l'air que vous voulez. »

Elle fit le chef d'orchestre avec sa baguette après avoir fait apparaître les paroles.

_« Poudlard, poudlard, pou du lard du poudlard_

_Apprends nous ce qu'il faut savoir_

_Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve_

_Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve_

_On veut avoir la tête bien pleine_

_Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine_

_Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne_

_Qui mijote dans nos crânes_

_Oblige nous à tout étudier_

_Répète nous tout ce qu'on a oublié_

_Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse_

_Jusqu'à ce que nos cerveaux crient grâce. » _

Sarah passa la chanson à rire, si bien qu'elle ne put pas vraiment chanter. Elle entendit la directrice dire :

« Comment faisait-il pour apprécier cette cacophonie ? J'ai même eu du mal à faire semblant. »

Cela redoubla les rires de Sarah.

La directrice les congédia et Sarah rejoignit rapidement ses amies de voyage devant les portes de la Grande Salle alors que les préfets commençaient à se lever. Maelis était déjà là et les deux autres arrivèrent peu de temps après. Roxanne regardait Sarah avec dans ses yeux une lueur de crainte. Sarah s'en aperçut et l'interpréta.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis à Serpentard que je suis devenue méchante ! Protesta-t-elle en conséquent.

\- Non, non, marmonna Roxanne. »

Elle soupira de soulagement cependant et, avant que les préfet n'appellent les élèves de premières années, elles se firent un serment :

« Je fais le serment de tenir tout le monde à l'écart de notre amitié, même si j'ai bien sûr le droit d'avoir des amis proches. Mais qu'ils ne nous séparent jamais et que nos maisons et la distance ne nous éloignent pas ! »

Les quatre filles dirent cette phrase ensemble et, bien que cela paraisse enfantin et puéril, le moment leur apparut comme solennel.

« Au fait, Sarah, je crois que tu as tapé dans l'œil de mon cousin. ironisa Roxanne, rompant le silence qui avait suivi le serment.

\- Alors il va bientôt avoir un œil au beurre noir, plaisanta Sarah. »

Et elles rigolèrent toutes quatre, sans savoir ce que cette non-amitié entre le serpent et le griffon allait entraîner comme dégât.

Elles durent se séparer et chacune rejoignit les élèves de sa maison. Les préfets amenèrent les premières années de leur maison dans leur salle commune respective. Durant le trajet, Sarah fit la connaissance de Jane Udan et Sasha Thomas, deux filles d'une très agréable compagnie, tandis que Maelis parlait amicalement avec Eva Connor et Ashley Hasbrook et que Roxanne et Shaïla restaient toutes deux à l'écart de Leonora pour éviter ses bavardages incessants.

Alors que Sarah s'enfonçait dans les cachots, les préfets les firent s'arrêter et un pan de mur s'ouvrit après que la préfète, prénommée Julia Anderson, ait prononcé le mot de passe actuel Boa Constrictor. La salle des Serpentard baignait dans une lumière verte non-artificielle, causée par la promiscuité du lac. Il y avait deux grandes cheminées dans lesquelles un feu brûlait en permanence pour réchauffer la pièce, naturellement glaciale. Il y avait des fauteuils de cuir vert, des tableaux dans des cadres d'or et des bibliothèques le long du mur de droite sur les généalogies sorcières et les origines de la maison de Serpentard. Il y avait dans un coin de la pièce une boite dans laquelle les élèves qui le souhaitaient pourraient mettre de l'argent pour financer à l'équipe de Quidditch les balais les plus récents afin d'avoir de meilleures chances de gagner la coupe. Elle était pleine. Julia mena les filles vers un escalier qui descendait tandis que l'autre préfet, Tom Graveson, emmenait les garçons vers un escalier qui montait.

Les filles parcoururent quelques couloirs une fois arrivées à l'étage inférieur puis s'arrêtèrent devant une porte gravée des mots : premières années. Julia ouvrit la porte et les laissa entrer. La pièce était majestueuse et magnifique le plafond était vert émeraude, les murs et le sol étaient blancs, il y avait cinq lits à baldaquins, sculptés dans l'argent et dont les tentures étaient tout aussi verte émeraude que le plafond. La couette était blanche puis le haut du lit était jonché de coussins moelleux couleur émeraude. Chaque lit possédait également une table de nuit à tiroir, une penderie et un bureau.

« Choisissez vos lits et dormez, demain sera une longue journée, les prévint Julia en partant. »

Les cinq filles ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et choisirent leur lit avant de se préparer dans la salle de bain attenante au dortoir, de se glisser dans leur lit douillet et de s'endormir rapidement. Sarah avait choisi le lit situé entre Jane et Sasha.

Pendant ce temps, les premières années de Gryffondor arrivèrent devant un gros portrait avec une grosse dame peinte dessus. Lorsqu'elle se mit à souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux, Shaïla, élevée en moldue, sursauta, faisant pouffer Roxanne.

« Le mot de passe, c'est nox. Ne l'oubliez pas, dit un des préfets. »

Le tableau pivota et tous entrèrent dans la salle. Elle était ronde et chaleureuse, de couleur rouge et or et meublée de confortables sofas rouges.

« Bienvenue dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, dit la préfète. Les filles, suivez-moi, les garçons, suivez Marius. »

Les trois filles suivirent donc la préfète et montèrent les escaliers de la tour jusqu'à la porte où il y avait un écriteau indiquant que c'était la chambre des premières année. Les trois fillettes entrèrent et se dirigèrent chacune vers le lit près duquel avaient été déposées leurs affaires. Elles se couchèrent immédiatement dans leur lit à baldaquin rouge et or sans parler, trop fatiguées pour cela.

Les premières années de Serdaigle, quant-à eux, durent se rendre dans une autre tour du septième étage, encore plus haute que celle des Gryffondors. Les élèves s'arrêtèrent devant un pan de mur sur lequel était accroché un aigle.

« Pour entrer dans notre salle commune, expliqua Fiona Styx, il faut répondre à l'énigme que nous pose l'aigle. Comme vous êtes des premières années, elle nous laissera aujourd'hui passer sans rien opposer mais ce sera la seule fois. Si vous n'avez pas réponse à l'énigme, vous ne pourrez pas entrer. Ainsi, on devient un peu plus intelligent à chaque fois que l'on rentre dans la salle commune des Serdaigles, astucieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Une arcade s'ouvrit dans la pierre et les élèves entrèrent. La salle commune des Serdaigles était tout aussi ronde que celle des Gryffondors, mais meublée de bleu et de bronze. Il y avait quelques fauteuils mais principalement des tables pour travailler et des étagères pleines de livres de cours. Les filles de première année suivirent Fiona dans un escalier et rentrèrent finalement dans un dortoir dont les murs étaient peints de bleu et de bronze et de quelques tapisseries serties d'aigles et de motifs floraux. Les lits étaient simples mais très confortables et, après s'être préparées, les cinq filles s'endormirent sans peine. Maelis était installée entre Mona Salti et Eva Connor.

Mais une question hantait les quatre amies malgré les murs qui les séparaient : leur amitié durerait-elle malgré leurs différences ?

**ooo**

**Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si ça vous plaît ou pas, si quelque chose est incorrect, etc... il peut subsister des fautes.**

**Ceci est un avant goût des changements qui s'opéreront, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bref, bisous, à la prochaine !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, SS ( SmilingSparrow ) est dans la place ! Voilà voilà, pour tout vous dire, ce que je fais c'est pas bien parce que je viens tout juste de finir le chapitre trois et que je voulais commencer lorsque j'aurais écrit le chapitre 10... en vérité, le chapitre 3 m'a tellement plu que je voulais qu'on y arrive rapidement. Tout ça pour vous dire que si je commence à publier au feeling comme ça, je vais encore finir par vous faire de graaaaaaaaaaands intervalles entre chaque chapitre... excusez-moi d'avance. **

**Mille mercis à Barbiemustdie, La Plume de Sucre et Didi-Elizabeth, vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir !**

**C'est un peu un chapitre de transition puisque c'est le premier jour de la cinquième année de Sarah. Les décors et les personnages prennent peu à peu leurs aises, mais je pouvais pas faire plus vite. Bref, voilà, bonne lecture !**

_L'humoriste, c'est un homme de bonne mauvaise humeur._

_ Jules Renard._

**I) Surprises Poudlardiennes**

Près de quatre années s'étaient écoulées depuis que Sarah Feli était entrée à l'école de sorcellerie mondialement réputée qu'était Poudlard. Comme toujours, lorsque son réveil sonna, indiquant huit heures et demi, Sarah grogna en émergeant difficilement du sommeil, puis se rappela qu'aujourd'hui aurait lieu la rentrée de sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Suite à cette observation, elle se leva directement, quoique toujours en pestant contre les dirigeants de Poudlard qui avaient eu la Ô combien bonne idée de programmer le départ du Poudlard Express à onze heures précises, ce qui n'arrangeait pas du tout les personnes non-matinales, comme elle par exemple. Elle s'habilla avec des vêtements moldus, mangea un frugal petit déjeuner, se prépara puis hâta ses parents pour qu'ils l'emmènent à la gare de King's Cross. Pour la première fois, Iris harcelait tout autant ses parents. En effet, la petite Iris Feli, fillette adorable et attachante, quoique parfois insupportable, impatiente et colérique, rentrait enfin en première année à Poudlard. Alors que pendant quatre ans, elle avait dû se contenter de voir partir sa sœur aînée dans la grande aventure qu'était Poudlard, elle ferait cette année partie intégrante dudit voyage. Iris avait atteint très récemment ses onze ans, les ayant eu très exactement le huit Août. Si elle avait été au courant du monde dans lequel sa sœur évoluait, elle n'avait appris que très récemment que ses parents y appartenaient également. D'un caractère un peu plus emporté que son aînée, elle s'était un peu énervée après ses parents mais ils avaient su la convaincre que c'était pour leur bien. Pour une fois aidée d'Iris, Sarah entassa ses bagages et ceux de sa sœur dans le bureau de ses parents et tous se rendirent à la gare en empruntant la cheminée. Une fois sur la voie 9 ¾, les quatre individus évoluèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du wagon numéro trois du Poudlard Express. Iris avait longuement supplié Sarah de passer le voyage avec elle et ses amies, ayant trop peur de se retrouver toute seule. Sarah avait objecté que c'était de cette manière qu'elle avait trouvé lesdites amies mais avait plié devant les traits angoissés de sa sœur et ses yeux remplis de larmes difficilement contenues. Elle n'avait pu qu'accepter. Iris avait une chevelure châtain foncée, une peau blanche et une multitude de tâches de rousseurs parsemées sur son visage fin. Elle ressemblait davantage à sa mère, Daphné, purement anglaise, blonde et blanche, qu'à son père, Malik, Marocain arrivé en Angleterre il y avait de cela près de vingt-six ans, au teint basané et aux yeux tout aussi noirs que ses cheveux. À l'inverse, Sarah avait hérité de son père une peau naturellement bronzée.

Après avoir rapidement trouvé un compartiment étant donné que pratiquement tous étaient encore libres, Sarah et Iris ressortirent du train et retrouvèrent leurs parents. Cette année-là serait particulièrement dure pour eux. Il s'étaient fait à la longue à l'absence de Sarah mais à partir de cette année, leurs deux enfants partiraient. Ils prenaient ça en rigolant, argumentant qu'ils seraient enfin libérés de la charge de leurs deux agaçantes filles mais Sarah n'était pas dupe. Après de longues embrassades, Daphné et Malik Feli lui permirent de retrouver ses amies, restant encore un peu avec Iris.

Sarah s'éloigna de quelques pas scruta la foule maintenant dense à la recherche de la crinière blonde de Maelis, de la serpillière rousse de Roxanne, comme elle aimait à l'appeler, et de l'amas de paille noir de Shaïla. Contrairement à ce que tout laissait à penser, l'amitié entre les quatre filles s'était renforcée et avait perduré lors des quatre années qu'elles avaient passées ensembles, malgré leurs différentes maisons. En vérité, l'éloignement avait encore plus renforcé leur amitié ; n'étant pas souvent les unes avec les autres, elles ne pouvaient pas se lasser. Si Sarah considérait Sasha Thomas et Jane Udan, qu'elle fréquentait tout le temps, comme ses meilleures amies, ce n'était pas comparable avec les liens qui liaient les quatre filles ; elles étaient comme des sœurs.

Elle finit par apercevoir la serpillière de Roxanne parmi les innombrables membres du clan des Weasley, membres qui avaient d'ailleurs pratiquement tous la même serpillière que Roxanne - ce qu'elle ne s'aventurerait pas à dire à voix haute devant les concernés. Elle tenait à la vie tout de même. Elle s'avança prestement à la rencontre de Roxanne, qu'elle finit par atteindre au prix d'innombrables efforts. Lorsque cette dernière la vit, elle lui sauta dans les bras et les deux jeunes filles s'empressèrent de s'enquérir de la santé l'une de l'autre et de ce qu'elles avaient fait pendant les vacances.

« Si vous pouviez baisser d'un ton, les morigéna George Weasley d'un ton faussement sévère. »

Sarah sourit et le salua. Si, au début, George Weasley lui avait un peu fait peur à cause de ses mimiques parfois assez terrifiantes, elle avait vite changé d'avis à son sujet lorsqu'en deuxième année, elle avait logé quelques jours chez Roxanne. Il s'avérait que George était en fait un grand farceur plein d'un humour débordant qui n'attendait que d'être exploité, ce qu'il faisait très bien. Le père de Roxanne était le directeur d'une multitude de magasins appelés _Weasley&amp;Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux, _dont un qui avait été placé stratégiquement à Pré-au-Lard pour inciter les élèves à se faire des farces. Il n'était donc pas rare de voir dans la Grande Salle des élèves se transformer en poussins avec les crèmes canaris ou encore de voir des élèves tomber subitement malade durant le cours qu'ils aimaient le moins avec les incontournables boites à flemme. Ce magasin ravissait d'ailleurs beaucoup les quatre intrépides de Gryffondor qui prenaient un malin plaisir à piéger leurs adorables camarades à l'aide de farces très amicales. Les meilleurs et les plus réputés farceurs de Poudlard étaient incontestablement les Fraudeurs, un groupe qui était constitué de James Potter, John Ross, Tom Lunch et Frederick Gutten. Ils avaient autrefois eu un cinquième membre, Johnattan Condor, mais il avait été « banni » depuis qu'il avait trompé Roxanne l'an dernier et l'avait jetée comme une vieille chaussette. Les Weasley étaient reconnus pour être très protecteurs les uns envers les autres et James n'excluait pas à la règle. C'était d'ailleurs selon Sarah sa seule qualité. Johnattan était « tombé en disgrâce » quelques semaines dans l'esprit de chacun, au plus grand bonheur de Roxanne, même si elle s'était bel et bien remise de cet affront, elle ne se désistait jamais lorsqu'il fallait piéger d'une quelconque manière celui qui lui avait fait du mal. Il avait ensuite rejoint à nouveau ses amis quelques semaines plus tard on ne brisait pas ainsi une si longue amitié.

Sarah salua ensuite Angelina Weasley puis adressa à Fred, le frère de Roxanne qui entrait en septième année à Poufsouffle, un bref salut. Fred les avait vues une fois venir chez eux et ne s'était nullement intéressé à ces trois petites fillettes qui parlaient sans cesse de sujets moins intéressants les uns que les autres.

« On va voir tes parents ? Proposa Roxanne. »

Sarah s'empressa d'acquiescer et elles se retrouvèrent toutes deux quelques minutes plus tard devant lesdits parents, que Roxanne salua joyeusement. Daphné Feli avait beau connaître Roxanne depuis maintenant près de trois ans, elle ne s'habituait toujours pas aux habits absolument affreux dont se vêtait la rousse. Daphné adorait toutes les couleurs qui ressortaient et il n'était pas rare de la voir dans la rue vêtue de son incontournable pantalon jaune poussin mais il lui fallait un minimum de concordance entre les vêtements. Concordance que Roxanne n'avait définitivement pas. En effet, cette dernière se promenait sur le quai 9 ¾ vêtue d'un short pour homme très large, blanc rayé de fins traits bleus foncés, d'un T-shirt à manche courte vert pomme et de savates usées. Roxanne aperçut d'ailleurs le regard médusé de Daphné et ne put s'empêcher d'en profiter.

« Excusez l'inconvenance de mes vêtements, s'excusa-t-elle platement, mais ma matine à laver étant en panne, j'ai dû prendre mes vêtements des grandes occasions, bien qu'ils soient un peu trop fastueux pour ce jour si commun, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Machine à laver, corrigea machinalement Sarah sans réagir davantage, trop habituée aux plaisanteries de son amie. »

Ladite plaisanterie n'eut pas l'effet escompté malheureusement pour Roxanne, Daphné Feli en avait vu d'autres en sept ans de scolarité.

« Où est Iris ? S'étonna Sarah, venant seulement de remarquer l'absence de sa petite sœur.

\- Je te félicite pour tes dons d'observation ! Se moqua Malik, son père. Elle s'est fait une amie en près de deux minutes, ton record est battu ! »

En observant autour d'elle, Sarah remarqua qu'effectivement, Iris était en compagnie d'une petite fille rondelette aux cheveux blonds. Elle ne s'étonna pas plus que ça, sa sœur étant d'un naturel très sociable. Elle ne s'étonna pas davantage lorsque ladite sœur vint la voir pour l'informer qu'elle ne passerait finalement pas le trajet avec elle. Les parents de Sarah dirent une dernière fois au revoir à leurs filles puis partirent du quai pour retourner dans le monde moldu. Les autres sorciers commençaient tout juste à arriver mais ils savaient par la force de l'habitude qu'ils seraient de trop lors des retrouvailles entre leur fille aînée et ses amies.

« Ce ne serait pas Maelis là-bas ? Demanda Roxanne.

\- Si, je crois bien, répondit Sarah après avoir observé dans la direction qu'indiquait Roxanne. On va la voir ? Proposa-t-elle.

\- Tu as de ces questions, railla Roxanne en levant les yeux au ciel. Évidemment !

\- Je ne sais pas, se défendit Sarah, tu n'avais peut être pas envie de la voir ! Ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence alors qu'un grand sourire amusé étirait ses lèvres.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, se rappela Roxanne. Au temps pour moi !

\- Vous maniez l'ironie à ravir, très chère, la félicita ironiquement Sarah tout en commençant à marcher à travers la foule.

\- Je ne vous retourne pas votre compliment, chère, mais j'accueille le votre avec joie ! Se moqua Roxanne.

\- Mais euh, se plaignit Sarah, offusquée.

\- Nananère, ajouta Roxanne.

\- C'est moi qui suis censée être perfide, rappela Sarah.

\- C'est malgré moi, je te dépasse en tout ! Mentit effrontément Roxanne.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai très envie de rire, tout à coup, pouffa Sarah. »

Elles se saisirent la main pour ne pas se perdre de vue dans cet empilement d'humain puis accélérèrent l'allure de peur de voir Maelis leur échapper. Alors qu'elle regardait ses tennis grises pour voir si les lacets n'avaient pas été défaits par les multiples écrasements dont les chaussures avaient été victime, elle ne fit pas attention à éviter les personnes devant elle. La collision fut inévitable. Sarah tituba quelques brèves secondes puis se ressaisit. Ses excuses moururent sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reconnut la victime et un sourire moqueur prit place.

« Potter, dit-elle narquoisement. Comment vas-tu depuis ce temps ?

\- Très bien merci, Cobra, grogna le concerné sans lui retourner la politesse. »

Cobra, c'était le surnom que James lui avait donné. Il trouvait cela apparemment beaucoup plus amusant que de l'appeler Serpent.

« Avant que tu ne me le demande toi-même, ironisa Sarah, je vais très bien, lionceau ! »

Et elle ressaisit la main de Roxanne, qu'elle avait lâchée durant la collision et partit sans prendre le temps d'écouter une quelconque réponse de James Potter. Les relations entre eux-deux étaient purement non-amicale et ils avaient passé pratiquement toute leur scolarité à se faire des farces sans cesses. Par exemple, Sarah s'était retrouvé métamorphosée en naja, un serpent noir particulièrement beau. C'était, une énième fois, une blague destinée aux Serpentards, que James Potter et ses acolytes ne tenaient pas en leur cœur. Sarah avait rampé jusqu'à James et l'avait entouré de son long corps flexible tout en le menaçant avec ses crocs. Le jeune homme avait blêmi et lui avait rendu sa forme humaine. Elle s'était retrouvée collée à lui et s'était empressée de se reculer et de lui adresser un sourire diabolique, sous les rires des élèves autours d'eux. Sarah avait malgré tout décidé de se venger, comme à son habitude. Le problème avec ce genre de conflits, c'était qu'il fallait toujours redoubler d'inventivité et, sans la précieuse aide de Sasha, Sarah ne savait pas si elle aurait pu innover à chaque fois.

Les deux filles arrivèrent enfin devant Maelis et, sans se concerter, lui sautèrent dessus de façon synchronisée, faisant dangereusement tituber la pauvre blonde. Elles consentirent à s'écarter et les trois filles discutèrent longuement de leurs vacances. Les deux opportunes ne se rendirent compte qu'un peu plus tardivement de la présence des parents de Maelis à côté de cette dernière. Jean-François, un vieil homme marqué par le temps mais très charmant, et Jeanne, une femme ayant à peine trente-cinq ans et qui avait un joli visage strict cachant un cœur d'or, avaient en effet assisté à la scène de retrouvaille entre les trois filles et souriaient, charmés par le spectacle. Les deux filles s'empressèrent de les saluer puis scrutèrent ensuite les alentours à la recherche de Shaïla, le dernier membre de leur quatuor.

« Elle a le don pour arriver en retard, pesta Maelis.

\- Mais non, elle a juste décidé de venir à pied, expliqua Roxanne.

\- Non, mieux, à vélo ! Rectifia Sarah.

\- Ah bah non, elle est là, les informa finalement Maelis en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Et en effet, on pouvait apercevoir devant la barrière magique une chevelure noire qui scindait la foule. La mère de Shaïla la précédait. Sobia Sayda était une femme assez petite, ne dépassant pas le mètre cinquante cinq, aux cheveux tout aussi noirs que ceux de sa fille aînée, et pleine de caractère. Suivaient également Zoe et Samir, la cadette et le benjamin de cette famille, respectivement en quatrième et en deuxième année. Zoe était une Serdaigle très intelligente et très sympathique, Samir était un valeureux Gryffondor assez asocial et passionné de football malgré la non-existence de ce sport dans le monde sorcier.

Enfin, tous durent monter dans le train qui menaçait de partir sans eux aux vues des volutes blanches de plus en plus épaisses qui sortaient de la cheminée de la locomotive. Les quatre filles se rendirent dans le compartiment qu'avait réservé Sarah et s'y installèrent tout en bavardant de choses et d'autres. Le train s'ébranla et commença à défiler aux fenêtres le paysage campagnard anglais. Alors que le Poudlard Express était parti depuis quelques minutes, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et les Fraudeurs entrèrent sans gêne aucune afin de s'asseoir sur les banquettes.

« Il n'y avait pas d'autre compartiment de libre, expliqua nonchalamment James Potter en apercevant l'air mi-ahuri mi-réprobateur des quatre jeunes filles.

\- Ça, se ressaisit Roxanne, c'est ce que tu dis ! Au fond, tu avais juste envie de passer tout le trajet avec moi !

\- Par Merlin, je suis démasqué ! Fit semblant de se lamenter James.

\- Vous ne nous souhaitez pas la bienvenue ? S'enquit Frederick Gutten, en quelque sorte le boute-en-train de la bande de joyeux lurons.

\- Je peux vous souhaiter la malvenue, marmonna Sarah.

\- Ou la bienrevoir, ajouta Roxanne. C'est selon.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Mais quel humour, fit semblant de rigoler James.

\- Oui, on me le dit souvent, dit crânement Roxanne.

\- Vous, les filles, dit galamment John Ross à Maelis et Shaïla, vous n'avez aucune objection à ce que nous asseyons nos petites personnes dans ce compartiment ? »

John Ross était le garçon le plus intelligent et le plus rationnel de la bande, il entretenait une apparence d'élève modèle auprès des professeurs pour œuvrer plus tranquillement dans leur dos. Il avait des cheveux bruns foncés plutôt longs, n'allant cependant pas plus loin que le haut de sa nuque, et des yeux gris brumeux. Il était parfois trop sérieux mais il faisait soupirer beaucoup de filles.

Tom Lunch était le plus discret d'entre eux, étant peu loquace depuis le décès de sa mère, atteinte de Dragoncelle, lorsqu'il avait huit ans. Il n'était cependant pas en reste lors des farces et il était l'ami le plus proche de James Potter. Il avait les cheveux d'un blonds cendré, les yeux bleus, une peau bronzée et une musculature développée. Tom était un tombeur mais il ne semblait pas attiré par une quelconque fille que ce soit, au plus grand désespoir de ses nombreuses groupies.

Frederick était dégingandé et atteint d'embonpoint, sans attrait ni charme avec des traits non harmonieux. Il était attachant cependant. Il avait une peau acnéique, des yeux verts comme la mousse et des cheveux noirs. Il n'était pas très actif lors des farces mais était très drôle, quoique indélicat.

James Potter avait hérité de la chevelure noire et ébouriffée de son père, apparemment impossible à coiffer, qu'il s'amusait à désordonner davantage pour se donner un air plus cool. Il avait des yeux couleur ambre, loin du vert émeraude de son frère cadet et de son père, et la parfaite réplique de ceux de sa mère. Il était grand et mince, avec une fine musculature. D'aussi loin que Sarah s'en souvienne, il avait toujours collectionné les petites amies et en changeait comme on changeait de chemises.

Quant-à Johnattan, il était grand, musclé, roux - c'était d'ailleurs un point sur lequel Maelis, Shaïla et Sarah avaient insisté pour réconforter Roxanne : il fallait varier un peu, il y avait déjà suffisamment de rouquins dans leur famille ! - et il avait des yeux bleus. Il ne parlait jamais lorsqu'il était près de Roxanne et baissait les yeux à son approche, ce qu'aimait particulièrement la rousse.

« Ne cherche pas à nous amadouer, rétorqua Shaïla. Non, vous n'êtes définitivement pas les bienvenus !

\- Ce n'est pas très sympathique, fit remarquer Tom, pourtant avare de paroles.

\- C'est bien beau tout ça, fit remarquer Maelis, mais il est grand temps que je me rende dans le wagon des préfets. Bonne chance, dit-elle aux filles.

\- Je vais t'accompagner, ajouta Sarah. Après tout, dit-elle crânement, tu as devant toi la préfète de Serpentard !

\- Je dois m'y rendre aussi, leur apprit John. Je vous accompagne ? Proposa-t-il à Maelis et Sarah.

\- On a le choix ? S'enquit Maelis.

\- Pas tellement, non ! Plaisanta-t-il.

\- Alors c'est d'accord, maugréa-t-elle. »

Shaïla avait vu le titre de préfète lui être dérobé par Leonora. Cette dernière, si elle avait de moins bonnes notes, n'avait jamais été suspectée lors d'une farce, au contraire de Shaïla. Heureusement pour elles, Sarah et Maelis avaient toujours eu davantage de chances. Mais au final, Roxanne n'en était pas mécontente de ne pas se retrouver seule dans le compartiment avec quatre garçons, dont son ancien petit ami.

Les trois préfets sortirent du compartiment et marchèrent dans le couloir vers la locomotive. En effet, le compartiment des préfets se situait tout au début du train. De wagons en wagons, ils arrivèrent finalement à l'endroit où ils le souhaitaient et ouvrirent la porte avant de s'installer.

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre Alice Londubat et nous serons au complet, leur annonça le préfet-en-chef. »

Elle arriva quelques courtes minutes plus tard en s'excusant platement. Alice Londubat était une fille assez petite, au visage lunaire, aux cheveux blonds clairs et aux yeux bleus. Assez calme et posée, elle avait d'excellentes notes et était toujours un peu effacée à cause de sa timidité et de sa maladresse. Son père, le professeur Londubat, la surveillait certainement, empêchant la jeune fille de s'épanouir.

La réunion put commencer. Les deux préfets-en-chefs, Meredith Clark, une fille de Serpentard, et David Lawrence, un garçon de Poufsouffle, commencèrent le discours explicatif aux nouveaux préfets, leur récitant leurs devoirs envers leurs camarades, leurs responsabilités et les punitions qu'ils pouvaient infliger. Une fois que la réunion fut terminée, lesdits nouveaux préfets, qui étaient suspendus aux lèvres de leurs aînés, durent effectuer quelques rondes dans le train avant de pouvoir enfin rejoindre leurs amis.

Pendant ce temps là, dans le compartiment composé des élèves de Gryffondor de cinquième année un silence pesant avait pris ses aises et chacun tentait désespérément de le rompre à sa manière. Roxanne embêtait tout le monde, Shaïla révisait les sortilèges de l'an dernier, faisant apparaître des étincelles multicolores dans le compartiment, James et ses acolytes discutaient de tout et de rien, de filles et de farces surtout. Mais toutes les conversations sonnaient faux personne n'y trouvait vraiment un intérêt quelconque et tous s'ennuyaient. Au comble de la lassitude, Tom sortit un livre et commença sa lecture. Les autres le regardèrent un instant en silence puis chacun s'occupa comme il put, certains à regarder la fenêtre et d'autres à lire, plisser distraitement leurs vêtements ou encore fixer leurs yeux dans le vide tout en réfléchissant. C'est ainsi que les trouvèrent John, Sarah et Maelis, qui revenaient enfin de leur devoir de préfets et qui s'étonnèrent de l'inaction de leurs camarades. La jeune brune le fit d'ailleurs remarquer d'un commentaire sarcastique :

« Quelle ambiance ici ! Railla-t-elle. Sérieusement, il va sans dire que votre enthousiasme est à la hauteur de celui d'un enterrement ! On te disait metteur d'ambiance, Potter, mais je me dois de constater que cette rumeur est... erronée ? »

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mettre en doute à chaque fois ce que tout le monde pensait de James.

« Je confirme, ajouta John, amusé par la réplique de son homonyme de Serpentard.

\- On se languissait de vous, rétorqua James, irrité. Sans votre si enjouée présence, nous ne savions plus comment être heureux, c'est si compliqué ! Ironisa-t-il.

\- Elle a raison, approuva Roxanne d'une voix tragique, sa phrase appuyée par les hochements de tête approbateurs des autres fautifs. »

Maelis soupira tout en souriant, amusée, ne continuant cependant pas cette conversation qui allait inexorablement s'enliser. Elle prit place entre Sarah, qui s'était déjà assise à côté de Shaïla, et la fenêtre et contempla le paysage tandis que John s'asseyait entre Frederick et Tom. L'ambiance ne fut plus aussi morose que précédemment, James Potter, souhaitant vivement démentir l'accusation de Sarah. Lui, pas drôle ? C'était le monde à l'envers ! Redoublant d'humour, il fit rire ses camarades de nombreuses fois par des blagues et des pitreries en tout genre. C'était surtout le fait que la moquerie vienne de la Serpentarde qui le poussait à prouver son humour. Tout n'était toujours que compétition entre eux.

Sarah entama avec ses amies une conversation portant sur leurs vacances. Il s'avéra que, par le hasard le plus complet, Shaïla et Sarah s'étaient retrouvées toutes deux dans la même ville, Tanger, dans le même pays, au Maroc, au même moment, durant le mois d'Août, sans le savoir.

« Quand retournes-tu à Tanger ? Demanda soudainement Sarah à Shaïla, interrompant James alors que celui-ci racontait une blague.

\- Je dois normalement y retourner en Août, répondit Shaïla, surprise par la soudaine question. Nous y allons toujours à ce moment-la. Pourquoi ?

\- C'est parfait ! S'enthousiasma Sarah. On allait toujours au Maroc les deux mois quand j'étais petite mais mes parents ont arrêté de nous y emmener. Cependant, ils ont pris la décision de le faire à nouveau, expliqua-t-elle à Shaïla. Si j'arrive à les convaincre d'y aller en même temps, on pourrait se voir là-bas !

\- Ce serait super ! S'enthousiasma Shaïla.

\- Quand j'y pense, s'incrusta Roxanne. Chaque année, un voyage en famille est organisé et un membre de la famille à tour de rôle doit choisir la destination, expliqua-t-elle. Cette année, c'est le tour de mon oncle Bill et, comme il m'adore, ajouta-t-elle non sans vantardise, je pourrais le convaincre d'aller à Tanger !

\- Je suis désolé, rétorqua James, mais c'est moi qu'oncle Bill aime le plus !

\- Non, c'est moi ! Affirma Roxanne.

\- En plus, ce sont des vacances en famille, Roxanne, rappela James, narquois.

\- Oui, merci je s... répliqua Roxanne. Merlin, pourquoi es-tu mon cousin ? S'écria-t-elle sous le regard moqueur dudit cousin.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Frederick, prenant part à la conversation.

\- James fait partie de ma famille, expliqua Roxanne. Donc, il viendra, logiquement...

\- Tu as l'air ravie, fit narquoisement remarquer James.

\- Argh ! S'étrangla Sarah. C'est une malédiction ! S'écria-t-elle.

\- Enfin bref, coupa Maelis,vous avez décidé de partir sans moi, conclut-elle en boudant faussement, quoique réellement blessée.

\- Par Morgane, jura Sarah. Excuse-moi mais je t'avais presque oubliée !

\- Tu m'en vois flattée, grommela Maelis.

\- Je peux peut-être demander à mes parents de t'emmener, tu sais. L'appartement contient assez de lits pour y aller à six alors une personne de plus ou de moins...

\- Tu peux nous inviter aussi, alors ! Plaisanta John Ross en mentionnant Tom, Frederick, Johnattan et lui.

\- Non, désolée, rétorqua Sarah, mais mon père n'acceptera jamais que j'emmène des garçons ! De plus, je n'en ai aucune envie, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire moqueur.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds, affirma avec arrogance John. »

La conversation continua ainsi. Tous étaient désormais de bonne humeur et discutaient de tout et de rien, se moquant les uns des autres. Sarah sortit ses lunettes de sa besace et entama un livre policier. Si, dans ses plus jeunes années, elle avait dû les porter en permanence, sa correction, naturellement faible, s'était encore affaiblie et elle en avait désormais uniquement besoin que pour la lecture. La paire de lunettes était noire avec des grands verres. Et elles avaient la faculté de la faire passer pour une bonne élève auprès des profs et de cacher ses cernes, toujours présentes.

Iris, quant-à-elle, faisait dans le même temps connaissance avec Laury Manchester et Camelia Harris, une blonde et une brune toutes deux nées dans une famille sorcière. Heureusement pour elle, grâce aux nombreuses explications de sa sœur et de sa mère sur la magie, Iris pouvait aisément participer à la conversation, même si elle ne comprenait pas toujours tout. Qui était ce Sirius Black qui avait été accusé à tort pour un meurtre et surtout qu'est-ce qu'était Azkaban ? Elle demanda des réponses à ses deux nouvelles amies qui s'empressèrent de lui répondre. Laury et Camelia étaient peut-être toutes deux un peu orgueilleuses, elles étaient sympathiques, d'après ce que Iris avait pu en voir. Immanquablement, les trois fillettes se demandèrent dans quelle maison elles voulaient être réparties. Iris ne savait pas mais le fait que sa sœur ait été répartie à Serpentard l'influençait forcément, même si elle se forçait à rester impartiale, comme sa mère le lui avait recommandé. Camelia affirma vouloir justement suivre les traces de ses ancêtres dans la maison des serpents et Laury penchait plutôt pour Serdaigle. Tout était très différent de la vie qu'elle avait vécu jusque là mais la petite Feli s'accommodait parfaitement de ce nouvel entourage.

Enfin, le train arriva à Poudlard et tous descendirent. Sarah et ses amies montèrent dans une des calèches qui avançaient toutes seules et la majestueuse silhouette du château s'éleva soudain dans la nuit, éblouissant de par sa taille et sa structure les plus jeunes autant que les plus vieux. Poudlard recelait des secrets aussi immenses que sa taille et personne au monde ne pouvait affirmer les avoir tous trouvés. Les quatre jeunes filles s'escrimaient pourtant depuis leur deuxième année à découvrir tous les passages secrets mais il y en avait trop. Les calèches dépassèrent le portail de Poudlard sur lequel étaient sculptés des sangliers ailés puis le chemin s'arrêta et les élèves descendirent. On voyait au loin, dans le lac, les barques des premières années qui avançaient doucement, entraînant avec elles des dizaines d'élèves terrorisés. Les élèves à partir de la deuxième année se hâtèrent de s'installer dans la Grande Salle et regardèrent les professeurs installer le tabouret et le choixpeau magique.

Ce fut à ce moment-la que Sarah rejoignit enfin ses amis de Serpentard.

« Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? S'enquit joyeusement Sasha Thomas.

\- Merveilleuses, et toi ? Répondit Sarah.

\- Encore mieux que les tiennes, exagéra moqueusement Sasha.

\- Vous dites ça parce que vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai fait, intervint crânement Jane Udan.

\- Et moi alors ! Ajouta Mile. »

La conversation continua en ce sens sans que, au final, quiconque ne sache ce que les autres avaient fais. A force de les observer, Sarah fut stupéfaite de voir combien ils avaient changé en un été.

Sasha Thomas était une charmante jeune fille de petite taille dont les cheveux noirs ondulaient sur les épaules en boucles anglaises parfaites, aux yeux gris perle, avec des fossettes et une gaîté à tout épreuve. Elle était d'une compagnie vraiment très agréable et, de tous ses condisciples de Serpentard, c'était celle avec qui Sarah avait eu ses plus beaux fou-rires. Sasha était pour Sarah ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une meilleure amie, excepté bien sûr Maelis, Roxanne et Shaïla.. Elle était extravertie au possible et elle s'entendait avec tout le monde, toutes maisons confondues. Elle avait expliqué à Sarah qu'elle était la fille d'un cousin de Dean Thomas, un des héros de guerre, ce qui expliquait sa blancheur. Si les commentaires dont riaient Sasha et Sarah entre elles étaient parfois méchants, cela ne les dérangeait pas plus que ça. Commenter les manies des autres était un de leur passe temps favoris, et elles l'avouaient sans honte.

Jane avait des yeux bleus clairs et des cheveux bruns aux reflets blonds. Elle atteignait presque le mètre soixante dix et devait toujours se baisser pour regarder Sarah, qui faisait près d'une mètre soixante cinq, et Sasha, qui ne mesurait guère plus que le mètre soixante. Si elle était plus réservée que ses amies, elle pouvait faire preuve d'un humour désarmant avec les personnes qu'elle connaissait. Elle était toujours dynamique et sur-active. Elle avait un frère jumeau réparti à Poufsouffle et passait beaucoup de temps avec lui. Ils ne semblaient faire qu'un et se comprenaient à merveille, c'en était assez troublant. Les parents de Jane étaient tous deux issus de familles de Sang-purs, bien qu'elles ne soient pas connues, et elle vivait dans un assez grand manoir situé en Irlande du Nord. Elle était moins moqueuse que ses amies et semblait respecter la nature humaine avec une dévotion qui semblait parfois dérisoire mais qui ne pouvait manquer d'être admirée.

Mile Bones était le meilleur ami de Sarah. Il mesurait plus d'un lètre quatre vingt, avait les cheveux noirs plutôt longs et toujours impeccablement coiffés, des yeux marrons, une peau assez bronzée et un physique agréable à regarder. Sarah et lui étaient sortis ensemble pendant une durée de cinq mois en troisième année avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte tous les deux qu'ils n'étaient pas fais pour être ensembles. Ils étaient heureusement restés en très bons termes et leur amitié en avait même été renforcée. Il était hautain et se croyait sans doutes un peu supérieur mais il pouvait faire preuve de beaucoup d'humour. S'il n'était pas à proprement parler le confident de Sarah, il était un de ceux en lesquels elle avait le plus confiance.

Maelis, quant-à-elle, retrouvait ses amies de Serdaigle également. Si elle était parvenue à s'entendre avec tout le monde, elle ne les appréciait pas forcément.

Eva Connor était une fille vraiment très drôle et sympathique. Elle mesurait plus d'un mètre soixante dix, à l'égal de Maelis, avait des cheveux blonds platine, des yeux bleus et des lunettes transparentes. Eva était une fille vraiment superbe et Maelis s'entendait vraiment très bien avec elle. Lorsqu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, Eva avait le visage ravagé par les boutons d'acné. Après avoir bu une potion à base de pus de bubobulb, conseillée par Molly et concoctée par l'infirmière de Poudlard, Madame Pomfresh, ses boutons avaient laissé place à un visage certes pas très beau, mais harmonieux.

Ashley Hasbrook avait tous les attributs de la séductrice née, avec ses cheveux blonds lumineux et bouclés, ses yeux marrons noisette et sa fine silhouette d'un mètre soixante quinze. Ashley était une Serdaigle taciturne depuis la mort de ses parents en première année, elle était sous la tutelle de sa grand-mère maternelle qui la surprotégeait. Elle avait perdu sa vivacité d'autrefois et s'était refermée sur elle même, de sorte que peu de personnes pouvaient affirmer la connaître vraiment. Et Maelis avait la chance d'être de ceux-la. Si Ashley était discrète et effacée, elle était réellement intelligente et était très fidèle envers ses amis. À l'égal de Sasha, personne ne pouvait la détester tant sa gentillesse était touchante.

Mona Salti mesurait à peine le mètre cinquante cinq, avait des origines italiennes, des cheveux noirs et bouclés lui arrivant aux omoplates, un teint pâle et des yeux bleus. Elle se maquillait beaucoup et portait de grandes lunettes noires. Si elle n'était, aux dires de ses amies, que douceur et amabilité, elle détestait cordialement les trois meilleures amies de Maelis pour cause de jalousie affective. Si Maelis l'avait tout d'abord réellement appréciée, elle s'était finalement lassée de sa jalousie intempestive et de sa manière de toujours vouloir s'accrocher à elle d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. Mona n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, non pas parce que tout le monde la rejetait mais parce qu'elle refusait de faire des connaissances et parlait dans le dos de tout un chacun. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec son petit ami, Jean Kein, un élève de son année à Poufsouffle. Jean était sans doute le plus grand de tous les élèves de cinquième année, un peu vantard et plutôt populaire.

Molly faisait partie de la très célèbre famille Weasley, regroupant les héros de guerre et étant la famille la plus étendue d'Europe. Elle avait de longs et épais cheveux roux, des yeux verts foncés et une ribambelle de tâche de rousseurs. Si Molly et Roxanne se ressemblaient beaucoup en apparence, il n'en était rien pour le comportement. En effet, au contraire de Roxanne, Molly était une fille très sérieuse et respectueuse des règles, jusqu'à vénérer la directrice. Elle était d'une logique étonnante et débordait d'intelligence. Toutefois, il lui arrivait de se laisser gagner par la douce folie de ses amies.

Leo Axan était métisse, plutôt grand et musclé. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, plutôt longs et lisses, et ses yeux étaient marrons clair. Il fallait avouer qu'il était très plaisant à regarder. Malheureusement pour les filles de Serdaigle, il ne semblait avoir d'yeux que pour Shaïla, qui lui retournait la pareille. S'ils ne sortaient pas ensembles, ils finiraient en couple dans peu de temps. Leo avait de l'humour et possédait une grande intelligence, mais il restait très sympathique, quoique parfois un peu lourd.

Stephen Ziou était d'origine japonaise, et avait les paupières un peu plissées devant des yeux bleus foncés. Il était plus petit que Leo et avait les même cheveux que ce dernier, quoique un peu plus courts et plus hérissés. Il avait les meilleures notes des cinquièmes années, toutes maisons confondues, et avait une mémoire impressionnante. Ses résultats, il les obtenait sans travailler énormément. Il avait par contre la mauvaise habitude de toujours se rabaisser pour mieux chercher les compliments, manie que détestaient beaucoup de ses amis. Beaucoup avaient d'ailleurs quelques soupçons quant-à la personne qu'il aimait la manière qu'il avait de regarder Sarah ne trompait personne, même pas cette dernière, qui s'était d'ailleurs éloignée de lui lorsqu'elle s'en était rendue compte.

Quant-à Roxanne et Shaïla, elles rejoignirent la table des Gryffondors et prirent garde à s'asseoir le plus loin possible de Leonora. Cette dernière avait trouvé comme camarade de gloussement une fille de sixième année du nom de Brenda MacDonnald. Roxanne et Shaïla n'avaient pas pu nouer des amitiés avec les personnes de leur maison pour la simple bonne raison que personne ne leur correspondait. C'est pourquoi elles restaient constamment ensembles, ne se séparant pratiquement jamais. Il était évident qu'elles étaient plus proches entre elles que les deux autres mais ce n'était pas flagrant. Elles vivaient trop ensembles pour souhaiter davantage la présence l'une de l'autre.

Enfin, les jeunes élèves entrèrent, provoquant un vacarme assourdissant. Chaque applaudissement qu'ils recevaient enflammait leurs joues un peu plus. Sarah remarqua que les applaudissements les plus forts, justement, venaient des Fraudeurs. Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis détourna son regard. Iris était à l'arrière de la foule des jeunes élèves, accompagnée d'une blonde et d'une brune. Sarah reconnut la blonde comme étant celle qu'elle avait vue sur le quai 9 ¾ mais ne reconnut pas la brune. Il y avait parmi la foule Lily Potter, la sœur de James, et Hugo Weasley, le frère de Rose. Cette dernière avait été répartie à Gryffondor malgré son sérieux et son intelligence et se battait avec force dans l'espoir d'obtenir les meilleurs résultats possibles. Hugo n'avait pas l'air aussi soucieux des études qu'elle et paraissait beaucoup plus tranquille, calme et drôle. Les jeunes élèves avancèrent et, une fois devant l'estrade, le choixpeau magique commença sa chanson, sous les regards surpris des personnes qui ne connaissaient pas la procédure de répartition.

_« C'est moi le choixpeau magique,_

_Chacun de mes choix est véridique !_

_Mettez-moi juste sur vos têtes,_

_Je découvrirai tout votre être_

_Petits chenapans je vous tiens_

_Chacun de vos songe sera miens._

_Je vous répartis dans vos maisons,_

_En fonction de votre fond,_

_Je vois chacune de vos pensées,_

_Et aussi chacun de vos secret, _

_Vous ne pouvez rien me cacher,_

_Puis c'est à moi de juger,_

_Dans quelle maison vous serez._

_Je sais que je suis bien pratique_

_Et que ce n'est pas théorique_

_De voir un chapeau parler,_

_Comprendre chacune de vos pensées_

_Mais ce pouvoir me fut apporté_

_De la magie même des quatre sorciers_

_Ils m'ont insufflé l'intelligence_

_Sans aucune remontrance_

_Je répartis chacun de vous_

_Dans la maison qui lui est propre_

_Serpentard vouait la ruse_

_Gryffondor le courage_

_Serdaigle l'intelligence qui fuse_

_Poufsouffle les enfants sages._

_Il n'y a rien à dire du destin_

_Qui il y a mille ans devint miens_

_Je vous répartis par-delà le temps_

_Depuis les débuts d'antan_

_Si vous avez beaucoup de courage_

_Que la témérité vous engage_

_Votre chemin est tout tracé_

_A Gryffondor vous irez_

_Si la loyauté vous anime_

_Que la fidélité vous domine_

_Poufsouffle sera votre voie_

_J'y apposerai mon choix_

_Si vous êtes rusé_

_Que vous êtes fait de persévérance_

_A Serpentard vous trouverez_

_Toute votre importance_

_Si l'intelligence et la réflexion_

_Sont deux mots qui vous qualifient_

_A Serdaigle vous irez donc_

_Votre cerveau vous suffit._

_Voici venue la fin de cette chanson_

_Approchez, mes enfants_

_Vous subirez mes décisions_

_Et chaque choix sera le bon. »_

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissement puis le professeur Londubat, directeur adjoint de Poudlard, se leva et appela par ordre alphabétique les élèves à répartir. La première à être répartie fut Shirley Addams, qui entendit sur sa tête le choixpeau s'écrier « SERDAIGLE », et qui fut d'ailleurs bien vite rejointe par Stella Axan, la sœur de Leo Axan, un garçon de cinquième année à Serdaigle avec qui Shaïla s'entendait à merveille. Sarah attendit avec appréhension le tour de sa sœur et, quand celui-ci arriva, elle croisa les doigts sous la table. Iris semblait très angoissée mais arrivait à contrôler tant bien que mal les tremblements de ses membres et c'est avec une assurance feinte qu'elle s'assit sur le tabouret et posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Ce fut direct le choixpeau cria « GRYFFONDOR » et elle rejoignit la table située à l'extrême gauche en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Camelia, se demandant si leur amitié pourrait subsister malgré les différends qui existaient entre Gryffondors et Serpentards. Irène s'assit sagement à côté d'une fille de son âge prénommée Dawn Oggen, aux yeux d'une teinte extra-ordinairement violette et au visage blafard encadré d'épais cheveux noirs.

Comme elles avaient affirmé vouloir y être réparties, Camelia et Laury furent réparties respectivement à Serpentard et à Serdaigle. Les traits d'Iris s'affaissèrent un tant soit peu et elle adressa une moue déçue à son assiette en or massif.

Camelia Harris avait été préalablement rejointe par une certaine Lucy Zabini et elle semblait bien s'entendre avec cette dernière. L'arrivée de Lily Potter améliora cependant l'humeur d'Iris et les deux fillettes firent connaissance rapidement. Lily Potter était toute mignonne avec ses lisses cheveux roux attachés en un chignon serré, son visage blanc et les nombreuses tâches de rousseurs qui parsemaient son visage. Elle avait tout de la petite fille gâtée, la gentillesse en plus. Hugo Weasley vint engraisser les rangs des Gryffondors à son tour lorsque vint la fin de la répartition. Il avait d'indomptables cheveux roux qui partaient un peu dans tous les sens, ayant hérité de la couleur de son père et de la forme de sa mère, des yeux marrons et un visage agréable. Iris les apprécia tout de suite.

Enfin, lorsque la répartition fut terminée, la directrice se leva pour faire un discours plus étonnant que ceux de toutes les années précédentes réunies, évoquant une nouvelle réforme qui changerait du tout au tout l'enseignement de Poudlard.

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes, élèves et professeurs. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, discourra-t-elle, je suis la directrice de Poudlard, Minerva MacGonagall. Je vous informe ou répète, cela dépend, qu'il est interdit d'aller dans la forêt interdite sous peine de mort il y rôde des animaux dangereux de toute sorte. Il est interdit de pratiquer la magie dans les couloirs et la liste complète de tous les objets à sanctionner est affichée dans le bureau de Monsieur Rusard, notre surveillant. Cette année, une réforme a été votée définitivement suite à des propositions, des insistances et des pétitions au sein même de l'école je parle bien évidemment de l'ajout de cours facultatifs supplémentaires : les cours de langues étrangères. Des professeurs de Russe, Italien, Français et Espagnol ont été engagés et, de plus, des élèves sachant parler une autre langue pourront enseigner cette langue. Cet enseignement donné, quoique à but non lucratif, apportera des points de plus aux élèves enseignants pour les examens de fin d'années, que ce soit les tests normaux ou bien les B.U.S.E.S et les A.S.P.I.C.S. Les élèves ne pourront pas enseigner si ils ne sont pas au moins en quatrième année pour des raisons évidentes : ils ne sauraient que difficilement se faire respecter de leurs aînés. Si un élève ose dispenser un cours alors qu'il ne connaît pas un traître mot de la langue enseignée, il sera sévèrement sanctionné. Les cours commenceront dans deux semaines. Je pense avoir fait le tour. Les fiches d'inscription seront affichées dans vos salles communes et élèves et professeurs devront écrire leur nom ainsi que la langue qu'ils veulent apprendre ou enseigner. Bon appétit à vous tous ! »

Tous applaudirent joyeusement, heureux de voir que la réforme avait finalement porté ses fruits après deux ans de lutte acharnée.

Le copieux repas se termina finalement et Sarah dût accompagner les nouveaux élèves à leurs dortoirs, en compagnie de Mile.

La raison pour laquelle Sarah avait tout fait pour être préfète était la suivante n'ayant pas oublié qu'elle devait chercher le nom de jeune fille de sa mère, elle avait attendu d'être préfète pour enfin pouvoir fouiller dans les archives de Poudlard. Elle résoudrait le secret qui entourait sa famille, d'une manière ou d'une autre !

« Ce sont les dortoirs des premières années, expliqua finalement Sarah aux trois fillettes qui la suivaient. Vos bagages ont été installés au pied de vos lits, je vous conseille de dormir rapidement. Si vous avez un problème, frappez à la porte de mon dortoir il est situé un étage en dessous de la salle commune, au troisième couloir en partant de la gauche. Je pense avoir fait le tour, bonne nuit ! »

Pendant ce temps-la, dans la tour des Serdaigles, Maelis énonçait un discours à peu près similaire aux quatre filles qu'elle accompagnait.

**Voilà voilà ! Ce chapitre est également plutôt long, je crois qu'ils vont peu à peu raccourcir mais je ne voulais pas en faire un beaucoup plus court que le prologue, ça aurait paru étrange. Cette histoire, je la finirai ! Promis, juré, craché, argh peuh ( bruit du crachat ). Vous avez vu, je n'ai pas précisé quand :-) j'ai trop la flemme de le relire alors peuvent subsister quelques fautes. Faut me comprendre aussi : après l'avoir lu une bonne dizaine de fois, il m'ennuie ce chapitre. Je veux de l'action ! Et du sang ! Et des morts ! (je les aurai bientôt niark niark niark )**

**Allez, n'aie pas peur, lâche un com ! ( merci Norman )**

**Bisous à tous,**

**A dans deux semaines !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! Ce chapitre n'est pas ma grande fierté mais il en faut des comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais faire avancer le temps plus vite à l'avenir mais là c'est la première semaine alors voilà. Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**PS : il faut bien que je l'avoue, j'ai horreur de tout ce qui est guimauve et amour à l'eau de rose mais je vais faire un effort pour faire transparaître ce sentiment malgré tout ( beurk )**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire si j'en fais trop ou pas assez.**

_Je me presse de rire de tout, de peur d'être obligé d'en pleurer_

_ Beaumarchais_

**II) Ainsi s'installe la routine**

Le lendemain, pour ne pas déroger à leurs habitudes acquises depuis le temps qu'elles étaient au château, Roxanne et Shaïla se levèrent les premières lorsque le réveil sonna alors que Sasha et Eva durent réveiller respectivement Sarah et Maelis. Ces dernières avaient le sommeil très lourd, et ce n'était pas pour rien que, dans leur dortoir respectif, elles se faisaient toutes deux surnommer « la marmotte ».

« Lève-toi jolie demoiselle ou je te jette un seau d'eau glacé dessus, murmura sournoisement Sasha à l'oreille de Sarah. Tu sais que j'en suis capable, et si tu ne me crois toujours pas, rappelle-toi que je l'ai fait pas plus tard que l'an dernier ! »

Le souvenir du réveil que lui avait imposé Sasha revint à l'esprit de Sarah et elle se leva bon gré mal gré avant que son bourreau ne mette la menace à exécution. Depuis le temps qu'elles se connaissaient, Sasha avait mis en place tout une technique pour réveiller Sarah, et ça marchait à tous les coups.

Une fois qu'elles se furent préparées, Jane, Sasha et Sarah sortirent du dortoir en direction de la Grande Salle. Elles s'assirent à leur table et mangèrent avec appétit les toasts grillés et les pancakes disposés devant elles sur des plats en or. Puis Sarah dût se lever pour distribuer les emplois du temps aux élèves de Serpentard. Cela venait à peine de commencer que son rôle de préfète lui pesait. Pour se remonter le moral, Sarah songea aux archives des années mille neuf cent quatre vingt dix et au nom de jeune fille de sa mère qui s'afficherait dessus.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda-t-elle à un élève de première année.

\- Jake Curtis, se présenta le jeune brun. »

Sarah chercha parmi les emplois du temps et lui tendit le sien. Lorsqu'elle arriva finalement aux élèves de son année, elle cacha l'emploi du temps et le distribua aux autres Maelis, Shaïla, Roxanne et elle avaient décidé de ne regarder leur emploi du temps qu'en présence les unes des autres. Une fois qu'elle eut tout distribué, Sarah rejoignit la table des Gryffondors et s'assit sur un des bancs. Si les élèves de cette maison l'avaient regardé bizarrement lorsqu'elle l'avait fait pour la première fois, ils avaient fini par s'y habituer à force de l'y voir. Maelis s'installa en face d'elle peu de temps après et elles regardèrent chacune leur emploi du temps respectif.

Sarah soupira de détresse quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle commencerait cette année-la à huit heures tous les jours excepté le jeudi où, une semaine sur deux, elle aurait l'incommensurable honneur de commencer une heure plus tard. L'emploi du temps de ses amies étaient à peu près similaire mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'implorer théâtralement le ciel, de supplier Merlin et Morgane et de se lamenter en argumentant qu'il lui serait absolument impossible de se lever tôt tous les matins.

« Oh pauvre de moi ! Gémissait-elle. Quelle pire torture que de se lever tôt ? - excepté le fait d'être privée de nourriture, naturellement, ajouta-t-elle après réflexion. Comment pourrais-je survivre sous pareilles règles, autant me laisser mourir tout de suite, m'accordant le repos éternel dont je ne me réveillerai jamais, et ainsi...

\- Tu devrais faire dans le mélodramatique Sarah, tu recevrais un oscar, commenta Maelis en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- D'ailleurs, tu as déjà un large public, ajouta Roxanne. »

Et en effet, Sarah se rendit compte que beaucoup de personnes autours d'elle la regardaient en ricanant à ses dépends et, s'empêchant de rougir de honte, elle releva le menton et toisa du regard quiconque osait rire jusqu'à ce que plus aucun bruit ne parvienne à ses oreilles. On ne se moquait pas impunément d'un Serpentard et ça, Sarah s'en était vite rendu compte. Il lui avait fallu très peu de temps pour l'appliquer. Après tout, cela l'arrangeait bien.

« C'était pas mal, Feli, railla James, qui arrivait à l'instant. Tu pourrais monter un numéro de clown, ah oui j'oubliais... au temps pour moi. »

James Potter faisait référence au moment où, en troisième année, chacun des élèves avait dû se présenter devant un épouvantard et que ledit épouvantard était apparu devant Sarah sous la forme d'un clown. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient rigolé mais, Sarah, elle, n'avait pas eu la moindre envie de rire, se pétrifiant sur place et sentant des gouttes de sueur froide suinter le long de son dos. Il lui avait fallu tout son courage pour pouvoir lancer le sortilège _ridikulus_ sur le pauvre clown.

« Va te faire voir chez les chaporouges, Potter, grinça Sarah pour toute réponse. »

Elle aussi avait fait référence à la plus grande peur de James Potter, les chaporouges, comme il le leur avait involontairement dévoilé le même jour où Sarah avait rendue publique sa phobie des clowns. Les chaporouges étaient des créatures qui tuaient des humains, les égorgeaient et trempaient leur chapeau dans le sang. Ils attendaient que le chapeau sèche puis partaient à la recherche d'autres humains à tuer.

« Seulement si tu m'accompagnes, plaisanta James, pas le moins du monde agacé.

\- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me faire tuer par des créatures sadiques, répliqua Sarah. Quoique, je pourrais peut-être te donner en offrande en échange de la vie sauve...

\- Très sympathique, commenta John Ross qui s'était assis en face de James, à côté de Roxanne.

\- C'est tout moi, plaisanta Sarah.

\- C'est bien de bavarder, les interrompit Maelis, mais le temps presse et les cours commencent dans cinq minutes.

\- On ferait bien de se dépêcher, approuva Tom. Le vieux professeur Yard ne nous fera pas de cadeaux si on arrive en retard.

\- Et cette vieille courge de professeur Leavey non plus, grommela Sarah. »

Les Gryffondors et Serdaigles avaient cours commun avec le premier professeur tandis que les Serpentards et Poufsouffles rejoindraient la classe du deuxième. Monsieur Yard était leur professeur de potion et également le directeur de la maison des Serpentards. C'était un vieil homme strict et austère, mais juste et impartial cependant. Madame Leavey, elle, était une femme qui adorait punir les élèves et enseignait les sortilèges. Il allait sans dire que le silence régnait durant ses cours mais cela n'empêchait pas les élèves de l'insulter sans cesse dans son dos. Si elle avait gagné le silence des élèves, elle n'avait pas obtenu leur respect.

Ceux qui devaient aller en cours de potion arrivèrent aux cachots juste au moment où le professeur se présentait à la porte de sa salle et, si ils reçurent de sa part une moue réprobatrice, ils ne reçurent pas de punition ni d'avertissement.

Sarah, quant-à elle, rejoignit ses amis de Serpentard et ils se dirigèrent ensembles en cours de sortilèges. Le cours était en commun avec les Poufsouffles et les trois filles adressèrent des discrètes salutations à leurs camarades Alice Londubat, Lola Dabon et Sylvia Carter, réparties à Poufsouffle et un signe de tête à Valentin Udan et à Louis Weasley, également membres de la maison jaune et noire.

Lola Dabon était une fille à la peau noire, aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux bouclés et noirs. Elle était charmante, et John Ross, son petit ami, était bien de cet avis. Elle était née d'une mère et d'un père originaires d'Afrique du Sud. Si elle était parfois assez lunaire, elle était très sympathique et d'une compagnie très agréable.

Sylvia Carter était un peu garçon manqué avec ses cheveux bruns coupés courts et ébouriffés, ses gestes assez brutaux, ses paroles crues, son teint blafard et sa le fait que ses seuls amis étaient des garçons. Les mauvaises langues disaient qu'elle n'était pas hétérosexuelle mais jamais personne n'en avait eu la preuve. Elle était jolie et agréable.

Valentin Udan était le frère jumeau de Jane Udan qui, d'ailleurs, s'empressa de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il avait des yeux bleus clairs et des cheveux bruns aux reflets blonds, à l'égal de sa sœur. Plus grand ami de Louis Weasley, il partageait avec lui sa passion pour la fainéantise, même si il avait malgré tout de bonnes notes.

Louis Weasley était le cousin de Roxanne, le frère de Dominique et Victoire et le fils de Bill et Fleur Weasley. Il avait des cheveux roux et épais et une mèche tombant sur son front. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu saisissant. Il avait un charme irréfutable hérité de sa mère, demi-Vélane de son état, et savait s'en servir pour séduire toutes les filles qu'il voulait. Il collectionnait d'ailleurs ces dernières, qui étaient toutes à ses pieds. Louis était peut-être un peu lourd mais sympathique.

Sarah s'assit à côté de Sasha et le cours se passa sans anicroches. Ils ne firent pas grand chose, le professeur préférant leur faire tout un discours sur les B.U.S.E.S. qui les attendraient à la fin de l'année. Il en fut de même lors du cours de potion, que les Serpentards partagèrent également avec les Poufsouffles. Enfin, pour le cours d'histoire de la magie, ils se retrouvèrent en concubinage avec les Serdaigles et Sarah s'assit à côté de Maelis tandis que Sasha se mettait à côté de Jane et que les autres filles de Serdaigle s'organisaient entre elles. Si cela posait problèmes aux filles d'être ainsi mises de côtés lorsque les deux amies se retrouvaient dans la même classe, elle ne le montraient plus les moments où elles étaient ensembles étaient suffisamment rares pour qu'elles en profitent. Le professeur Binns leur parla, pendant tout le temps que dura le cours, d'un certain Ulfric le Teigneux. Il allait sans dire que très rares étaient ceux qui avaient suivi un traître mot de ce que le professeur fantôme leur avait expliqué de sa voix monocorde. En vérité, Maelis et Sarah avaient discuté pendant toute l'heure de leur rentrée et de leurs amitiés. C'était un des sujets qui les passionnaient le plus, leurs amis. Comme elles n'avaient pas les mêmes, la conversation en était d'autant plus passionnante. Contrairement à ce que son apparence sage et posée laissait à penser, Maelis était loin de passer outre le physique pour ne se concentrer que l'intérieur de la personne, et Sarah avait été vraiment choquée le jour où Maelis s'était moquée devant elle du physique disgracieux de Eva, alors que les deux étaient pourtant amies. Pas qu'elle-même ne l'aurait jamais fait – au contraire, elles en avaient bien rigolé avec Sasha – mais voir Maelis se moquer de ses amis semblait tellement impossible.

À la fin du cours, les élèves de toutes les maisons confondues se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour manger le repas du midi. Ils avaient une heure devant eux avant de rejoindre leur prochain cours. L'après-midi, les Serpentards se rendirent à leur double cours de Défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Wolf, une femme d'une trentaine d'année à l'allure sympathique qui savait avec aisance maintenir l'ordre dans sa classe. Le cours étant partagé avec les Gryffondors, Sarah s'assit à côté de Roxanne tandis que Shaïla prenait place à côté de Leonora, à son plus grand dépit. Heureusement pour elle, le professeur les fit rapidement se lever et aller à l'arrière de la salle de classe, interrompant ainsi le long monologue de Leonora qui portait sur les rouges à lèvre de marque _Chic&amp;__magic_, qu'elle déconseillait fortement.

« Je vous réserve aujourd'hui une surprise, expliqua le professeur Wolf avec un grand sourire satisfait. J'ai décidé que, chaque année, à la première heure de cours que nous aurons, vous vous présenterez chacun devant ce grand miroir et nous direz ce que vous verrez. Qui peut me dire comment il s'appelle ? »

Le miroir était très grand, entouré d'un cadre d'or et soutenu par deux pattes serties de griffes. Silver Islock fut le seul à lever la main et le professeur s'empressa de l'interroger.

« Il s'appelle le miroir de Risèd, répondit-il de sa voix rauque, un sourire suffisant fixé sur ses lèvres charnues.

\- Très bien, s'enthousiasma le professeur. Cinq points pour Serpentard ! Pouvez-vous me dire quelle est son utilité ?

\- Il montre à celui qui se regarde ce qu'il souhaite le plus au monde, expliqua arrogamment Silver.

\- Excellent ! Le félicita le professeur. J'ajouterai cinq autres points à Serpentard. Vous allez chacun à votre tour vous mettre en face du miroir et dire à haute voix ce que vous voyez. N'ayez aucune honte et restez en confiance ! »

James Potter fut le premier à se présenter devant le miroir et ses yeux étincelèrent tandis qu'il dépeignait ce qu'il voyait.

« Je suis pris dans l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre lors de la coupe du monde ! S'enthousiasma-t-il. »

Les élèves passèrent chacun à leur tour et, quand Shaïla expliqua qu'elle voyait son père, décédé alors qu'elle avait quatre ans, Sarah ressentit une imminente envie de la consoler, mais se retint. Roxanne passa également et se vit reprendre le magasin de son père en maîtresse incontestée de la farce. Lorsque vint son tour, Sasha se vit sur un balai, volant au dessus des nuages. Cette espérance pouvait sembler dérisoire mais Sarah savait que Sasha avait le vertige et le vivait très mal, souhaitant à tout prix vaincre sa phobie. Jane, quant-à-elle, se vit porter une tenue de guérisseuse. C'était sa grande ambition et elle ferait tout pour y parvenir. Sarah, lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers le grand miroir, se vit entourée de tous les gens qu'elle aimait, que ce soit amis, famille ou simples connaissances. Lorsque le cours fut terminé, chacun était songeur et Sarah, Sasha et Jane se rendirent dans un état second au cours de botanique, le dernier de la journée. Le professeur Londubat eut cependant tôt fait de les réprimander et elles revinrent brusquement sur terre. Lors de la journée de cours du lendemain, les élèves de Serpentard eurent également un cours de métamorphose avec les Gryffondor, un cours de potion avec les Serdaigles et un cours d'options. Les options avaient été divisées en plusieurs heures de cours et n'avaient pas lieu toutes en même temps : étant donné que chaque élève avait choisi deux options, il était évident qu'il leur était impossible de participer à deux cours en même temps. Les heures de cours des uns donnaient donc une heure de libre aux autres, et inversement. Les cours d'options étaient composés d'élèves de toutes maisons confondues. Maelis, Sarah, Shaïla et Roxanne avaient toutes les quatre pris l'option divination car, d'après les ce qu'elles avaient pu entendre des élèves des années supérieures, cette illuminée de Madame Trelawney était sujette aux moqueries. Elles avaient toutes quatre eu envie de rire alors elles s'y étaient inscrites. Elles le regrettaient cependant parce que, dès le premier jour où elles pénétrèrent dans la salle surchauffée où la « mouche humaine », comme l'appelait Roxanne, donnait ses cours, elle dévoila à Shaïla son futur : « ta vie ne sera ni longue, ni fructueuse et les douleurs de ton départ, tant mentales que physiques, seront atroces, avait-elle dit de sa voix rocailleuse. Tu quitteras la terre en laissant derrière toi beaucoup de cœurs aimants. Tu seras vénérée et louée, mais, par une amie proche, ton meurtrier sera sauvé. » Elle avait dit le tout avec un air lointain, comme si une personne s'était emparée de son corps et tout chez elle avait dissuadé les quatre filles de rire. Shaïla avait mis un long moment à s'en remettre et cela avait été un réel soulagement lorsque elles avaient passées l'année suivante avec Firenze, qu'elles retrouveraient en septième année. À peine furent-elles entrées dans la salle de cours où régnait une chaleur étouffante qu'elles eurent envie de partir en courant, de s'enfuir d'ici. Au lieu de ça, elles s'assirent toutes quatre autours d'une table ronde et attendirent que la mouche humaine arrive. Sarah adressa à Sasha et Jane un signe de la main et un grand sourire. Ses deux serpents d'amies également regrettaient d'avoir fait l'erreur de prendre cette matière. Enfin, une vieille femme squelettique, avec des rides profondément marquées, de longs cheveux gris couverts d'un voile épais et des lunettes énormes fit son apparition dans la pièce, et le silence se fit.

« Je sens, dit-elle de sa voix spéciale devineresse, comme l'appelaient les quatre filles, que vous avez beaucoup à apprendre de cet art qu'est de prédire l'avenir. Vous avez sûrement perdu un peu de vos facultés avec cet homme-cheval méprisant et méprisable qu'est cet imposteur de professeur Firenze, cracha-t-elle avec un dédain non dissimulé. Donc, se reprit-elle, nous allons devoir tout reprendre depuis le début. Vous allez prendre chacun une tasse de thé, la boire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un fond, mélanger les résidus de la tasse trois fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre avec votre main gauche, renverser la tasse jusqu'à ce que la dernière goutte de thé soit restée sur la soucoupe et enfin donner la tasse à votre voisin, qui se chargera de l'interpréter grâce au manuel _interprétation des figures mentholées_, de la célèbre voyante _Charla Tan_. Enfin, vous écrirez l'avenir de vos camarades, le mettrez à côté de la tasse concernée et je vérifierai ensuite. Au travail ! »

Elle servit à chacun une tasse de thé et les élèves burent le liquide avec peine, se retenant pour certains de ne pas vomir devant le goût atroce qu'apportait la prédominance du clou de girofle. C'est avec un soulagement manifeste que Sarah mélangea les résidus de menthe, renversa les quelques gouttes qui restaient sur la soucoupe et donna la tasse à Roxanne, qui offrit la sienne à Maelis, qui la donna à Shaïla, qui offrit la sienne à Sarah. Il y avait un manuel pour deux personnes. Sarah se mit avec Shaïla et Roxanne avec Maelis. En ouvrant leur manuel respectif, elles se rendirent bien vite compte que les indications de cette Charla Tan étaient très étranges.

« En tout cas, elle porte bien son nom, maugréa Sarah. »

Avec tous les efforts du monde, elle ne parvint pas à voir autre chose dans la tasse de Shaïla que des bouts de feuilles de menthe mouillés. Elle écrivit ce qui lui passait par la tête et, lorsqu'elle eut fini, le lut à la concernée.

« Shaïla Sayda, tu auras un avenir radieux, c'est certifié par le soleil, une force morale assez extraordinaire, c'est le taureau qui me l'a dit, aucun problème avec la nourriture, la carotte le prouve, et beaucoup d'affection, m'avoue le petit cupidon, lut Sarah. Ah oui, il y a aussi une espèce de raton laveur mais je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire.

\- Et au niveau de l'argent, il ne dit rien ? S'amusa la concernée.

\- Non, je suppose que tu seras fauchée, ironisa Sarah en lui tirant la langue.

\- Lis l'avenir de Sarah, Roxanne, demanda sournoisement Shaïla.

\- Je suppose qu'elle aimera beaucoup le thé, répondit Roxanne, prise au dépourvu. Je ne vois rien d'autre. »

Les trois autres pouffèrent, attirant de la même manière le professeur, et Roxanne s'empressa d'écrire n'importe quoi sur sa feuille pour faire croire qu'elle travaillait. Madame Trelawney passa derrière le rousse et regarda son parchemin avant d'acquiescer, visiblement satisfaite. Elle corrigea les écrits de Maelis et de Shaïla de manière imperceptible et, lorsqu'elle vit la tasse de Shaïla, faillit s'écrouler d'horreur.

« Ma pauvre enfant, gémit-elle. Ma pauvre enfant ! Je vois le sinistros ! Il vous reste moins d'un an à vivre ! »

Shaïla ne répondit rien et manifesta son inquiétude par un levé de son sourcil droit un peu trop épais. Puis le professeur repartit vers les tables voisines.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu as écrit à mon sujet qu'elle ait approuvé ? Demanda Sarah à Roxanne.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Roxanne. Tu vas mourir décapitée par un elfe de maison puis carbonisée par un dragon. Mais, comme l'atteste le phénix, ajouta-t-elle, tu feras de grandes choses !

\- C'est très rassurant, en effet, sourcilla Sarah. »

C'est avec un soulagement manifeste qu'elles quittèrent la salle de torture, comme elles aimaient à l'appeler, regrettant déjà la magnifique clairière artificielle où le centaure Firenze leur faisait observer les étoiles. Elles rejoignirent chacune leurs amis, avec qui elles se rendirent à leurs cours de l'après-midi. Le professeur Sinistra attendait les élèves de Serpentard et de Poufsouffle dans la tour d'astronomie. De tous les cours, c'était un des préférés de Sarah elle avait toujours aimé tout ce qui concernait les étoiles. Comme beaucoup d'autres professeurs avant elle, le professeur Sinistra leur fit durant toute l'heure un discours sur l'importance des B.U.S.E.S. qu'ils auraient en fin d'année. Le mercredi, Sarah et Maelis se rendirent en Arithmancie alors que leurs amis avaient une heure de libre. Elles avaient été les seules de leur maison, excepté Stephen Ziou – au plus grand déplaisir de Sarah – et Cedric Donco, certainement l'élève le plus ennuyeux que Poudlard ait jamais abrité, à choisir cette option qui était reconnue pour être très compliquée. Et les cours du professeur Vector ne les avaient en rien détrompés. Cependant, elles possédaient toutes deux la logique propre aux mathématiques et n'avaient pas de grandes difficultés. Juste après, elles eurent une heure de libre tandis que Shaïla, Leo, Sasha, Jane, Eva, et Ashley se rendaient au cours de Runes anciennes. Elles restèrent avec Roxanne qui, elle aurait cours d'étude des Moldus, pour faire plaisir à son grand-père. Mile resta avec elles trois. Il était sûrement le seul Serpentard à avoir pris l'étude des Moldus comme option et, pourtant, il n'était pas le seul à vouloir savoir comment ils vivaient. Il était juste le seul à avoir osé y aller, quitte à ce qu'on le traite de traître à son sang. Cette insulte, si elle était moins répandue qu'à une époque plus ancienne, existait encore. Sarah en avait été à plusieurs reprises traitées, de par ses relations amicales avec une Weasley et une Née-Moldue. Heureusement pour elle, tous n'étaient pas pareils et Mile, Sasha, Jane et même, à l'occasion, Anna acceptaient sa « traîtrise », qu'ils ne considéraient d'ailleurs pas comme telle. Le jeudi, enfin, ils auraient cours de Soins aux créatures magiques avec le demi-géant prénommé Hagrid. Si certains des élèves – dont Sarah – avaient entendus dire par leurs parents que les cours du demi-géant laissaient à désirer à leur époque, il était visible qu'il avait fait des progrès manifestes dans l'art d'enseigner. Dès le premier jour de cours, il avait su passionner ses élèves en parlant avec une dévotion non-feinte de toutes sortes d'animaux extraordinaires. Depuis ce jour, les élèves ne juraient que par lui.

« Les enfants, dit joyeusement Hagrid, j'ai une surprise pour notre premier cours ! S'enthousiasma-t-il. Suivez-moi dans la forêt mais, rassurez-vous, nous n'irons pas bien loin, ajouta-t-il devant l'air soudainement angoissé de ses élèves. »

Le cours regroupait les Serpentards et les Serdaigles et ni les uns ni les autres n'étaient reconnus pour être téméraires. Ils pénétrèrent cependant dans la forêt, restant constamment sur leurs gardes. Ils arrivèrent pourtant dans une grande clairière fleurie sans qu'aucun monstre ne leur ait sauté dessus et ils soupirèrent de soulagement. Hagrid les fit venir dans un coin de la clairière et ce qu'ils y virent les laissa sans voix. Il y avait, attachés à un arbre, une licorne adulte et son poulain. La licorne semblait plus blanche que la neige, sa crinière gris perle ondulant sur son encolure et sa corne torsadée brillant d'un éclat lumineux à son front. Son poulain, par contre, avait une robe de couleur brune et n'avait pas de corne. C'était, leur expliqua Hagrid, en grandissant que la robe changeait et que la corne apparaissait. Il leur donna de brèves explications puis permit aux filles de caresser les deux animaux, laissant les garçons en arrière. Les licornes préféraient la douceur féminine à la brutalité masculine, même si ces deux traits de caractère n'étaient que des stéréotypes. Les filles fondirent devant les deux animaux et s'empressèrent de les caresser. C'est avec regret qu'elles durent les quitter lorsque Hagrid le leur demanda.

La journée se passa agréablement et le lendemain également. Le samedi, Sarah se leva après que 10 heures eurent sonnées. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle serait restée dans son lit bien davantage, mais le week-end était le seul moment où elle pouvait rester avec ses trois amies et dormir avec elles dans leur pièce secrète. Elles se donnaient toujours rendez-vous après le repas du midi, vers 14 heures, et il était impératif qu'elles aient fait leurs devoir avant. Sarah leva brusquement Sasha et Jane et toutes trois descendirent dîner après s'être préparées. Elles mangèrent rapidement et allèrent à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Une fois qu'elles eurent bouclé leurs devoirs – il y en avait peu, c'était la première semaine – elles se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour manger le repas du midi et elles allèrent toutes trois dans le parc pour discuter un peu en s'amusant et en se racontant les derniers potins, comme elles savaient si bien le faire. Elles s'installèrent près du lac, sous un saule pleureur absolument gigantesque.

« Et donc, conclut Sasha en pouffant, Emma Levis a foutu au petit Conrad Davies le plus gros râteau du siècle !

\- En même temps, gloussa Sarah, il est en première année et elle commence sa troisième.

\- Ne dit-on pas que l'amour n'a pas d'âge, ricana Jane.

\- Il est sacrément pressé, celui-la, fit remarquer Sarah. Dès sa première semaine, il a déjà demandé à une fille de sortir avec lui !

\- N'oublies pas qui est son frère, lui rappela Jane. Il paraît que ça se transmet dans la famille ! Si le petit Conrad finit comme Maxwell, c'est Emma qui viendra ramper à ses pieds dans quelques années. »

Maxwell Davies était un élève de septième année et, pour beaucoup, il était le plus beau garçon de l'école. Ses yeux bleus lumineux, ses cheveux bruns frisés dont quelques mèches retombaient constamment sur son front, ses pommettes saillantes, ses lèvres relativement fines et les fossettes qui apparaissaient sur son visage lorsqu'il souriait faisaient soupirer toutes les filles, pratiquement.

« En même temps, s'il me demandait de sortir avec lui, soupira Sasha avec un grand sourire niais, je ne lui dirais pas non ! Affirma-t-elle.

\- Tu m'étonnes, gloussa Jane.

\- A mon avis, si il venait te voir pour te dire ça, rétorqua Sarah, il aurait avalé un philtre d'amour ce garçon viendrait éventuellement te voir pour te demander de venir dans son lit – et encore, t'aurais de la chance, la plupart finit dans un placard - mais alors sortir ! Il ne connaît pas ce mot, ou presque !

\- Tu ne comprends rien au pouvoir de l'amour, grommela Sasha, retombant manifestement de son petit nuage.

\- L'amour, je n'ai aucune envie de le comprendre, rétorqua Sarah, et encore moins de l'expérimenter.

\- Ça, c'est ce que tu affirmes, dit sournoisement Jane. Et puis tu sais, dit-elle à l'attention de Sasha, si tu veux des beaux garçons, les Fraudeurs ne sont pas mal non plus.

\- Tu veux rire ? Se redressa subitement Sarah, qui s'était allongée dans l'herbe verte du parc.

\- Pas du tout, rétorqua Jane, nombre de filles seraient prêtes à se damner pour les beaux yeux de James Potter, ou encore de Tom Lunch, ou même de John Ross, et...

\- Et de Frederick aussi ? Ironisa Sasha.

\- Euh... non, fit semblant de réfléchir Jane.

\- Et ne me parle pas de Johnattan, grommela Sarah. Ce type est une vraie ordure.

\- Tu dis ça à cause de ce qu'il a fait à Roxanne ? Sourcilla Sasha. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il l'a fait une fois qu'il faut établir des généralités...

\- Si tu veux être la suivante, tu n'as qu'à aller le voir, maugréa Sarah. Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenue.

\- De toute façon, conclut Sasha avec espièglerie, les rouquins, c'est pas mon genre. »

Les deux autres pouffèrent puis, à 13h55, elles rentrèrent au château pour que Sarah retrouve ses amies. Maelis, Shaïla et Roxanne étaient déjà là et l'attendaient. Elle les rejoignit après avoir adressé deux bises sonores à Sasha et Jane. Ces deux dernières approuvaient ses disparitions hebdomadaires bon gré mal gré, même si Sasha lançait toujours aux quatre fille un regard empreint d'amertume, au grand dépit de Sarah. Elle aurait beaucoup aimé pouvoir passer tout son temps avec toutes ses amies mais elles avaient fait le serment et, si il avait su préserver leur amitié, il était toujours un peu encombrant. Sarah se demandait combien de temps cela allait encore durer. Elle adorait ses amies, mais elle avait l'impression de sacrifier son amitié avec les filles de Serpentard pour elles, et la réciproque était vraie aussi. Il aurait été tellement plus simple que toutes restent tout le temps ensembles. Sarah s'aperçut que Maelis avait visiblement les mêmes pensées et elle lui prit la main, lui adressant un sourire compatissant. Roxanne et Shaïla ne pensaient pas la même chose pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elles ne s'entendaient pas vraiment avec les filles de leurs maisons respectives. Comme cela avait toujours été le cas depuis que, en deuxième année, elles l'avaient découverte, elles se rendirent à leur salle secrète. Elles montèrent au septième étage et pénétrèrent dans une espèce de galerie des glaces, très peu fréquentée. Elles firent pivoter un miroir à l'aide d'un mécanisme très discret et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Elles avancèrent rapidement dans le couloir sombre et, deux minutes plus tard, elles furent face à un mur qui leur bloquait le passage. Roxanne, qui marchait la première, repéra rapidement un mécanisme sous son index et appuya dessus. Une alcôve étroite s'ouvrit et les filles pénétrèrent une à une dans l'embouchure. Il y avait là un tunnel encore plus sombre et miteux, également très bas de plafond. Elles entrèrent à l'intérieur. Le tunnel était poussiéreux et un liquide vaseux et malodorant coulait sous leurs pieds. Elles étaient pratiquement pliées en deux et l'avancée était laborieuse. Même Roxanne, qui ne mesurait pourtant pas plus d'un mètre cinquante, ne tenait pas debout. Après plus de cinq minutes de marche douloureuse, elles arrivèrent dans une pièce et les quatre filles se hâtèrent d'étirer leur dos courbatu. C'était une pièce lumineuse. Il y avait une commode, en chêne, semblait-il, et de grandes fenêtres tout au long d'un des quatre murs. Une grande armoire en bois d'if se dressait sur la façade nord. Les façades étaient peintes en blanc avec quelques motifs sculptés tout autour du plafond et la peinture s'écaillait à cause de la trop longue absence des quatre filles. Il y avait beaucoup de poussière et la pièce sentait le renfermé. Les quatre filles nettoyèrent la pièce en trois coups de baguette, rétablirent la peinture des murs en quelques secondes et ouvrirent la grande fenêtre. Ensuite, elles se dirigèrent vers l'armoire et en sortirent des meubles miniaturisés qu'elles s'empressèrent d'agrandir. Bientôt, la pièce fut meublée d'une confortable moquette argentée, de deux sofas couleur de bronze et de quelques meubles dorés. Le résultat n'était pas fameux mais cela avait l'avantage de les faire se sentir chez elles. Au début, chacune avait voulu ajouté la deuxième couleur de leur maison respective mais le résultat avait été désastreux. Elles s'assirent sur les sofas et commencèrent à discuter. Leurs lits miniaturisés, répliques exactes des lits de leur maison, étaient restés dans l'armoire. La pièce étant petite, elles la transformaient à volonté, la faisant devenir à leur tour un salon et une chambre. Le seul inconvénient de cette pièce, c'était qu'elle ne possédait pas de toilettes ni de salle de bain et elles étaient obligées de sortir la nuit pour aller dans ceux situés deux couloirs plus loin. Heureusement pour elles, elles ne s'étaient jamais fait prendre et avaient acquis une certaine manière de faire qui leur permettait de sortir discrètement : elles mettaient un chapeau venant de la boutique _Weasley&amp;Weasley _qui rendait leur tête invisible, donc méconnaissable, prenaient sur elles de la poudre d'obscurité instantanée, issue de la même boutique, et elles se faufilaient dans l'ombre à la manière de James Bond. Dans un sursaut d'énergie, Roxanne se leva, ouvrit un tiroir de la commode en chêne et en sortit des gros paquets de bonbons.

« Vérifie la date de péremption, prévint Maelis.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça tient, se moqua Roxanne après qu'elle se fut néanmoins assurée du bon état des sucreries. »

Elle sortit de l'armoire une table basse, l'agrandit et posa les bonbons dessus. Les trois autres s'empressèrent de se jeter dessus, puis Maelis sembla prise d'une idée lumineuse.

« Shaïla, Sarah, vous parlez couramment arabe, non ? Fit-elle remarquer.

\- Oui, répondit Sarah, ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Alors vous pouvez vous inscrire en tant que professeurs ! Comprit Roxanne.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, refusa Sarah.

\- Entièrement d'accord, ajouta Shaïla. Avec Sarah, précisa-t-elle devant l'air vainqueur des deux persécutrices.

\- Allez, tenta de les convaincre Maelis. Il faut bien que nous apprenions la langue arabe avant d'aller au Maroc pendant les vacances d'été ! Argumenta-t-elle.

\- On peut très bien vous l'apprendre à toutes les deux, rétorqua Shaïla.

\- Mais les membres de ma famille alors ? Répliqua Roxanne. Ils vont rien comprendre une fois là-bas, il faut qu'ils apprennent ! Pleurnicha-t-elle faussement.

\- Tu n'es même pas encore sûre d'y aller ! Fit remarquer Shaïla. De plus, tu es vraiment une très mauvaise actrice, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air faussement défait de la rousse.

\- Oh que si ! Répondit Roxanne. Je vais envoyer dès ce soir une lettre à mon oncle. De plus, James est prêt à appuyer ma demande ! Apparemment, il a envie de vous embêter, ajouta-t-elle sournoisement. Et puis si, je suis une très bonne actrice ! Na !

\- Attends, interrompit soudain Sarah, tu veux dire que tu voudrais qu'on donne des cours d'arabe à toute ta famille ? S'affola-t-elle.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Roxanne.

\- Mais tu es folle ?! S'écrièrent en chœur Sarah et Shaïla.

\- Pensez aux points bonus, rétorqua Maelis. Vous donnerez ces cours, point final ! Si ça ne marche pas, vous pourrez toujours arrêter. »

Elles ponctuaient toutes quatre leur conversation de bouchées de chocogrenouilles, de patacitrouilles, de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue ou encore de Ballongommes du Bullard. Souvent, elles se lançaient la réplique la bouche pleine, ce qui n'était pas particulièrement ragoûtant à voir. Au prix d'un effort de persuasion considérable et de menaces, Roxanne et Maelis obtinrent que leur deux amies inscrivent leurs noms sur la liste des présumés enseignants. En contrepartie, Maelis, qui parlait un peu le Portugais, devrait s'inscrire en tant qu'assistante auprès des personnes voulant enseigner cette langue. Et Roxanne serait à leur service et ferait taire les élèves trop bavards. Au final, les quatre filles n'étaient pas satisfaites de leur sort respectif mais rien au monde n'aurait pu les convaincre de renoncer. Elles allèrent dîner aux cuisines puis regagnèrent leur salle secrète. Elles miniaturisèrent les sofas et s'assirent à même la moquette, dans une ambiance plus propice aux confidences.

« Vous avez quelqu'un en vue ? Demanda suspicieusement Roxanne, décryptant à tour de rôle le visage de ses amies pour voir si l'une d'entre elles voulait mentir il s'avéra que non.

\- Priorité aux rouquines, décréta Maelis.

\- Personne, assura-t-elle.

\- Je vais faire semblant de te croire, dit Shaïla. Et toi, Maelis ? »

Roxanne se remettait tant bien que mal de sa rupture avec Johnattan et c'est pourquoi ses amies n'insistèrent pas davantage.

« Euh... balbutia Maelis. Anthony, Anthony Fondor, marmonna-t-elle enfin.

\- Ouh ! Siffla Roxanne. »

Anthony Fondor, c'était un jeune garçon de Poufsouffle de taille moyenne, à la peau bronzée, aux cheveux noirs et lisses et aux yeux marrons. Il avait une démarche assez étrange et des délires fort singuliers mais il était sympathique et joli garçon. Beaucoup étaient étonnés de la ressemblance entre Anthony et Leo Axan, mais ce dernier était plus grand, plus musclé, avait les cheveux plus longs et, sincèrement, était plus beau.

« Et toi, Sarah ? Se détourna Maelis.

\- Moi ? S'étonna Sarah. Je trouve Cedric Donco très amusant, ironisa-t-elle. »

Les trois autres pouffèrent Cedric était certainement le garçon le plus ennuyeux de tout Poudlard.

« Non, sincèrement, se reprit Sarah, personne... pour le moment, ajouta-t-elle dans un clin d'œil.

\- Pour le moment étant le mot clé de ta phrase, analysa Maelis. Quant-à toi, Shaïla, ajouta-t-elle, on n'a même pas besoin de te demander, on sait toutes que tu as un petit penchant pour Leo ! »

Elles finirent par se coucher très tardivement. Le lendemain, elles ne se levèrent pas avant midi et ne purent donc pas manger le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. De toute manière, elles mangeaient toujours dans la cuisine pendant le week-end elles pouvaient manger toutes les quatre ensembles malgré leur appartenance à des maisons différentes. Elles s'y rendirent puis, comme elles en avaient l'habitude, arpentèrent le château à la recherche de nouveaux passages secrets durant tout l'après-midi. La recherche ne s'avéra cependant pas fructueuse on ne trouve pas facilement des passages _secrets._

« Je vais vous quitter là, les prévint Sarah aux alentours de 17 heures. Je dois aller à la bibliothèque.

\- On avait dit qu'on faisait notre travail avant, objecta Roxanne en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas du travail, marmonna Sarah. C'est pour connaître le nom de ma famille maternelle, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Tu veux qu'on t'aide ? Proposa Maelis.

\- Ça ira plus vite, ajouta Shaïla.

\- Non, non, ça ira, sourit Sarah. J'ai attendu quatre années, je peux bien attendre encore quelques heures. De plus, à part Maelis, vous n'avez pas accès aux archives.

\- Très bien, concéda Roxanne. On t'accompagne à la bibliothèque, ordonna-t-elle cependant. »

Sarah sourit, amusée, et partit joyeusement en direction de la bibliothèque. Cette journée était pour elle un peu solennelle et elle appréhendait autant qu'elle avait hâte de connaître le nom de la famille qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Évidemment, aux dires de sa mère, ladite famille n'était pas très recommandable étant donné qu'elle était obsédée par la pureté du sang mais c'était indispensable pour elle de savoir d'où elle venait. Ils avaient juste fait l'erreur de croire à la pureté du sang, ils avaient juste été convaincus l'ignorance attise la discrimination, on déteste ce que l'on ne connaît pas. Et puis, qui sait, elle se découvrirait peut être des cousins et des cousines ! Elle salua ses amies et pénétra dans la bibliothèque, se dirigeant directement à la rencontre de la bibliothécaire, qui lui adressa un haussement de sourcil étonné, peu habituée à ce qu'on vienne la voir au lieu de l'éviter. Madame Pince était peut-être âgée mais elle n'avait pas perdu de sa sévérité elle était la terreur de la bibliothèque, vénérant les livres comme certains vénéraient Merlin.

« Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- Consulter les archives, répondit Sarah en exhibant son insigne de préfet.

\- Quelle année ? Renifla Madame Pince. »

Sarah réfléchit d'après l'âge de sa mère, il s'avérait qu'elle avait été à Poudlard au même moment.

« L'année 1995, ajouta finalement Sarah. »

Elle était à peu près sûre que sa mère était à Poudlard à ce moment-la. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était les trois énormes classeurs que lui tendit Madame Pince, comme à regret.

« Ils regroupent les élèves de chacune des sept années et donnent beaucoup de détails sur la scolarité et quelques autres informations personnelles complémentaires, expliqua sèchement Madame Pince, comme à regret. Les élèves sont classés par années et les élèves de la même année sont classés par ordre alphabétique. J'en profite pour vous rappeler que je veux les revoir en bon état et que la bibliothèque ferme à 21 heures, juste le temps pour vous de rejoindre votre salle commune avant le couvre-feu, même si je vous conseille de ne pas manquer le dîner, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Vous n'avez pas... commença Sarah, une simple liste ? Reprit-elle avec une hésitation en voyant les trois gros classeurs.

\- Le seul autre classement que nous ayons, dit la bibliothécaire en pinçant les lèvres, c'est une encyclopédie magique contenant 26 livres – un pour chaque lettre de l'alphabet –, qui se remplit magique chaque année et qui regroupe le nom de tous les élèves depuis la création de Poudlard !

\- Je... balbutia Sarah, je vais peut être partir avec les trois classeurs finalement...

\- Faites donc, jeune fille, faites donc, la congédia Madame Pince. »

Sarah empila et transporta tant bien que mal les trois classeurs jusqu'à une table reculée de la bibliothèque et les posa en soupirant. Elle se rendit compte en voyant leur épaisseur qu'elle ne possédait en toute et pour toute information que le prénom de sa mère assurément, cela lui prendrait plusieurs soirées. Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve toutes les Daphné des sept années. Elle enfila ses grandes lunettes, s'attela à la tâche et commença par le premier classeur qui regroupait les trois premières années. Après trois heures de recherche, elle n'était arrivée qu'à la moitié du premier classeur et avait déjà répertorié trois Daphné. Daphné Stream, en première année, avait été répartie à Gryffondor et ses parents étaient moldus, ce ne pouvait donc pas être elle. Daphné Gray, en deuxième année, avait été répartie à Poufsouffle et était issue d'une mère sorcière et d'un père moldu, ce n'était pas elle non plus. Daphné Valley, également en deuxième année avait, elle, été répartie à Serpentard et avait deux parents sorciers. Il était plus vraisemblable que ce soit elle mais Sarah ne s'arrêterait pas là, voulant trouver toutes les Daphné des sept années pour savoir laquelle était vraiment sa mère. Malheureusement, les gargouillements de son ventre la forcèrent à rendre les classeurs à Madame Pince et à rejoindre la Grande Salle pour manger le dîner. Elle avait les yeux gonflés par la fatigue et une expression déçue. Elle s'assit à la table des Serpentard et se servit de la nourriture à profusion, rejetant sa déception sur la nourriture.

« Tu as l'air d'un zombie, fit remarquer Mile dans un haussement de sourcil étonné.

\- Je déduis que les recherches n'ont pas été fructueuses ? Interrogea Sasha.

\- Et comment ! Maugréa Sarah. »

Elle avait mis ses amis au courant de toute façon, ils pourraient s'avérer utiles pour l'aider à l'occasion.

« Je compatis, sourit doucement Jane. Mais pour te réconforter, rien de tel que ces steaks hachés, digne des meilleurs cuisinier ! Rima-t-elle.

\- Quelle poétesse, gloussa Sasha, j'en ai la larme à l'œil ! »

Ils terminèrent le repas en parlant de choses et d'autres puis rentrèrent dans leur dortoir respectif. La dernière pensée que Sarah eut avant de s'endormir, alors qu'elle recherchait désespérément le sommeil depuis près d'une heure et demi, ce fut que retrouver le nom de famille de sa mère ne serait manifestement pas de la tarte !

**ooo**

**Voilà, c'est un style un peu différent du prologue mais, évidemment, ils évoluent. Je ne voulais pas les rendre parfaits, avec une vie parfaite et des amis parfaits. Je veux de l'intrigue, des amitiés tumultueuses, des histoires d'amour compliquées et du saaaannnng ! Vous verrez de quoi je veux parler en disant ça en temps voulu. Quelques fautes peuvent subsister.**

**Bisous à tous,**

**A la prochaine.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour bonjour, me revoilà ! Ce chapitre est un peu différent des autres, mais il est réellement très important. C'est là que vous découvrez l'ampleur des relations – très cordiales bien sûr – entre Sarah et James ( moment que je me suis bien amusée à écrire ) et les sentiments de Leo et Shaïla. Je rentre également dans la tête des autres personnages. C'est moi le patron !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**PS : comme j'ai à peine commencé le chapitre suivant, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse être publié en temps et en heure. Et si jamais il l'est, je ne suis pas convaincue qu'il soit très très intéressant...**

_J__'ai le défaut d'être un peu plus sincère en cela qu'il ne faut _

_ Molière_

**III) On paye durement les conséquences de ses actes !**

Cela faisait désormais une semaine qu'Iris partageait son dortoir avec Lily Potter et Dawn Oggen. Une amitié l'avait liée à Lily dès la première rencontre mais Dawn... c'était une autre affaire. La jeune fille avait de longs cheveux noirs épais qui retombaient en boucles sur ses frêles épaules, une peau blanche comme de la porcelaine, des traits fins comme une sculpture grecque, des yeux en forme d'amande d'une couleur étrangement violette, une silhouette menue et un charme qui, décidément, ne laissait personne indifférent. Malheureusement, son physique n'était pour ainsi dire que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Son comportement était lui aussi plutôt original : elle était asociale, ne parlait jamais, chantonnait sans cesses des chansons d'une langue inconnue, faisait léviter les objets à la seule force de ses pensées, pratiquait la légilimancie et adressait à tous ceux qui venaient la voir des sourire énigmatique qui les invitaient à disposer. Lily et Iris avaient elles-aussi reçu ledit sourire et, si Lily affirmait que c'était la fatalité en utilisant une voix tragique, Iris bouillonnait de rage à l'idée de se faire ainsi rejeter. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle ressentait une profonde antipathie à l'égard de Dawn, qu'elle essayait néanmoins tant bien que mal d'étouffer.

« Allô la Terre ? Ici Lily Potter ! L'appela ladite Lily Potter. Cesse de la regarder comme ça, on dirait que tu veux l'avada kedavriser du regard, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- La quoi ? S'exclama Iris.

\- Ah oui, il m'arrive parfois d'oublier que tu es une ignorante ! Émit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel – ou plutôt au plafond du dortoir. Avada kedavra, c'est le sortilège de mort, ajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Iris.

\- 'Ris, il va falloir qu'on mette en place un plan pour la faire parler !

\- Tu as une idée ? Sourcilla 'Ris.

\- C'est très simple, commença Lily. On va... »

**ooo**

Pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie, alors que l'échéance approchait, Iris s'assit entre Laury Manchester, avec qui elle avait gardé le contact, et Lily Potter, juste derrière Dawn, et commença à parler avec ses deux amies. De toute façon, le cours d'histoire de la magie n'était écouté par personne, y compris de Dawn qui s'amusait à faire voler sa plume devant elle tout en chantonnant. Iris l'épia du regard, se donnant une contenance. Le plan était très simple, et c'était elle qui devait s'y atteler. D'après Lily, 'Ris savait posséder un calme qui serait plus à même de plaire à Dawn que l'impulsivité de la rousse. Le cours suivant était celui de métamorphose et, les rangées verticales ne permettaient qu'à deux élèves de s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre. Comme prévu, Lily s'assit à côté de Hugo, son cousin, tandis que 'Ris rejoignait les deux tables situées au premier rang, où Dawn s'était déjà installée, comme à son habitude.

« Dawn ? Interrogea doucement Iris d'une voix faussement assurée. »

Pour toute réponse, les yeux violets de la concernée s'encrèrent dans ceux, bleus, d'Iris tandis qu'un sourire énigmatique étirait ses lèvres, se chargeant de la congédier. Iris ne se laissa pas abattre et continua ce qui ressemblerait à un monologue.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant fit du sourire qui s'agrandissait sur les lèvres de sa voisine de dortoir. Merci, ajouta-t-elle après que Dawn ait hoché la tête, comme à regret. Tu n'es pas très bavarde, remarqua-t-elle après une dizaine de minutes silencieuses. »

Le sourire, qui avait disparu des lèvres de Dawn, réapparut tout à coup. La remarque lui déplaisait, et Iris gardait de plus en plus difficilement son calme devant l'attitude taciturne de sa camarade.

« Tu sais, continua-t-elle, si je ne t'entendais pas chanter à longueur de journée, je croirais que tu es muette, finit-elle sur un ton boudeur. »

Dawn émit un sourire amusé et l'agacement de 'Ris fondit comme neige au soleil. Elle fut encouragée et, si Dawn lui sembla après cela moins antipathique, elle ne parvint cependant pas à lui soutirer un seul mot.

Et après, au fil du temps, cette place au premier rang devint officiellement sienne.

**ooo**

Le mardi au soir, une annonce fut affichée dans la salle commune des Serpentards, annonçant que les sélections de Quidditch auraient lieu le samedi de la semaine suivante. Si Sarah, en tant que batteuse, Sasha, en tant que poursuiveuse et Thomas Spencer, attrapeur et capitaine, gardaient leur place, il fallait trouver deux nouveaux poursuiveurs, un batteur et un nouveau gardien. Le jour J, tous durent se lever à l'aube et, membres officiels comme prétendants aux postes restants se retrouvèrent à 7h30 précises devant le terrain de Quidditch.

« Pourquoi faire les tests aussi tôt ? S'insurgea Sarah.

\- Parce que c'est ainsi que l'on constate quels sont les candidats les plus motivés, rétorqua pour la énième fois Thomas, habitué au jérémiades de Sarah.

\- Oui mais c'est très méchant pour moi ! Maugréa Sarah. Ça fait déjà trois ans que je dois me lever aussi tôt un samedi ! Un samedi ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte ?

\- Sarah, tais-toi et va poser la nourriture que tu as cherché à la cuisine sur la table là-bas, ordonna Thomas.

\- Et la galanterie alors ? Bougonna Sarah pour la forme. »

Elle se rendit néanmoins au lieu indiqué et disposa la nourriture sur la table, séparant les pancakes des muffins.

« Deux candidats au poste de gardien sont priés de s'avancer vers la table, suivis par six éventuels poursuiveurs, de manger quelque chose et de saisir un des balais pour montrer tour à tour ce qu'ils valent. On va organiser des imitations de match, tout d'abord sans puis avec les cognards. Exécution ! »

Il avait été décidé par l'équipe des Serpentards que les postulants devaient manger quelque chose devant les autres avant de jouer car nombreux étaient ceux qui ne s'alimentaient pas à cause du stress. Sarah avait d'ailleurs été, aussi loin que Thomas s'en souvienne, la plus difficile à alimenter ces jours-là. Il avait fallu faire des menaces, du chantage et des récompenses pour qu'elle consente à ingurgiter le quart d'un toast. Les deux premiers matchs servirent à faire une pré-sélection, puis quatorze candidats durent jouer un match, séparés en deux équipes : le cobra et la vipère. Le cobra gagna largement mais le batteur de la vipère était décidément le meilleur. C'est ainsi que fut pris Terrence Flint, un élève de sixième année qui n'avait jamais eu le courage de se présenter auparavant. Scorpius Malefoy endossa le rôle de poursuiveur, aux côté de Meredith Clark, une septième année fraîchement débarquée de Beauxbattons, et qu'Andy Thompson, un garçon de l'année de Sarah, devint le nouveau gardien. Apparemment très satisfait de sa nouvelle équipe, Thomas Spencer décida que le premier entraînement aurait lieu l'après-midi même.

« Ah non ! Protesta Sarah. Le samedi, c'est journée entre amies !

\- Elles n'ont qu'à venir te regarder, rétorqua l'attrapeur en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu n'aimerais pas qu'elles espionnent notre technique, releva Sarah avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- Tu parle de celles-la, comprit Thomas. Il n'en est absolument pas question, affirma-t-il alors.

\- Alors je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser ton, ô combien désirable, invitation, ironisa Sarah.

\- Hors de question, tu viens ! S'insurgea-t-il. Si tu ne peux pas occuper ton poste, je trouverai sans doute quelqu'un de bien mieux que toi pour l'occuper définitivement ! Menaça-t-il.

\- Impossible, rétorqua Sarah avec un petit air suffisant. Tu ne trouveras pas mieux je suis la meilleure !

\- Cela reste encore à prouver, se permit-il de douter. Tu viens cet après-midi, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Clôt-il alors la conversation. »

Sa réponse ne souffrait aucune réplique et ça, Sarah l'avait bien compris. Le capitaine, si grand et mince qu'il soit, ne manquait pas de muscles et il n'hésitait pas à s'en servir. Heureusement pour elle, il mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas frapper les filles, sans quoi Sarah aurait sûrement fini à l'infirmerie à de multiples reprises.

L'après-midi, c'est donc en bougonnant qu'elle rejoignit le terrain de Quidditch, et l'air plus que satisfait de Thomas n'arrangea en rien son humeur. La séance se passa sans accrocs. Si elle manquait encore d'entraînement, la nouvelle équipe de Serpentard avait un potentiel indéniable. Comme elle l'avait si crânement affirmé le matin-même, Sarah n'avait été choisie au poste de batteur pour rien elle voulait toujours se déchaîner et l'adrénaline lui donnait toujours de la force, elle protégeait à merveille les autres joueurs de son équipe car elle maîtrisait parfaitement son balai, avec ou sans les mains, et elle visait avec précision. Mais elle ne méritait pas non plus le titre de meilleur joueur de Serpentard le capitaine et attrapeur la battait toujours à plate couture, à son plus grand regret.

La première confrontation n'aurait de toute manière pas lieu avant le mois de Novembre. C'est éreintée que Sarah rejoignit Maelis, Roxanne et Shaïla dans leur salle secrète. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle n'avait même pas fait ses devoirs. Elle les fit donc rapidement en compagnie de ses amies et, enfin, elles purent commencer leur séance hebdomadaire. Le lendemain, Sarah ne trouva, lors de ses recherches, aucune autre fille du nom de Daphné en troisième année, à son plus grand désespoir. Après trois heures d'intense concentration, elle retira ses lunettes, rendit les classeurs à la bibliothécaire et se rendit à la Grande Salle. Alors qu'elle était au milieu d'un escalier qui l'emmènerait au premier étage, une tornade rousse d'un mètre cinquante à peine surgit devant elle et s'arrêta, essoufflée, mais un sourire ravi étirant ses lèvres. Sarah eut le temps de remarquer la lettre que tenait Roxanne dans sa main droite et sourcilla, se demandant si il s'agissait d'excuses en bonnes et dues forme de Johnattan, auquel cas elle irait dire sa façon de penser au rouquin. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de préparer son discours mentalement que Roxanne lui avait déjà sauté au cou, hystérique.

« J'ai reçu la réponse de mon oncle ! S'écria-t-elle. Il est d'accord pour qu'on parte tous au Maroc pendant les vacances d'été ! Tous mes cousins se sont inscrits à votre cours d'arabe ! »

Sarah grimaça Roxanne venait très gentiment de lui rappeler que les cours d'arabe commenceraient le lendemain. Une source de stress en vue.

« Enseigne-nous tout ton savoir ! S'enflamma Roxanne théâtralement. Lorsque les vacances d'été arriveront, nous serons parfaitement bilingues, nous, Weasley de notre état ! Continua-t-elle avec empressement.

\- Tu mets le carrosse avant le sombral, la corrigea Sarah. Ce serait déjà un exploit si vous arrivez à formuler quelques phrases de circonstance.

\- Arrête de briser mes rêves, la contra avec colère la rouquine. T'es trop terre-à-terre Sarah ! Laisse-moi m'évader de temps en temps de ton monde si attiré par la gravisation, comme tu aimes tant le dire.

\- Gravitation, Roxanne, gravitation, corrigea Sarah avec une moue exaspérée. Maintenant, je me vois dans l'obligation de me séparer de ton agréable compagnie. Mon ventre me hurle d'aller me sustenter.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée d'employer un vocabulaire si soutenu, rétorqua Roxanne. Après tout, ce n'est que moi ! »

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel et continua son chemin. Elle n'avait plus tellement envie de manger tout à coup. Elle rejoignit cependant la table des Serpentards et savoura les quelques crevettes qu'il restait sur le plateau en songeant au lendemain. Le dimanche étant le jour où elle faisait ses rondes, elle rejoignit ensuite John Ross, son homologue de Gryffondor, lequel ne cessait jamais, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu en juger, de commenter tout ce qu'il trouvait trop drôle dans le château. Cette fois-ci ne fut pas l'exception qui confirmait la règle, malheureusement.

« Ah ah ah ! Explosa de rire John. Tu as vu, il est pendu au plafond par les pieds, ah ah ah ! »

En effet, un jeune élève de Serdaigle était suspendu au lustre par les pieds et les regardait en les suppliant du regard de le délivrer. Son visage tout rouge témoignait de l'afflux de sang qui lui montait à la tête. Il était là depuis au moins deux heures, analysa Sarah. En effet, la scène était risible, vraiment risible. Elle camoufla du mieux qu'elle put son rire tout en se demandant pourquoi le jeune garçon n'appelait pas à l'aide. Avait-il été victime d'un sortilège ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Sarah le détacha d'un coup de baguette et, alors que son visage retrouvait une couleur plus naturelle, Sarah le reconnut avec horreur. Tout envie de sourire lui partit et elle adressa à son homologue masculin un violent coup de coude dans les côtes pour faire cesser son rire. John poussa un cri étouffé en se tenant lesdites côtes tout endolories.

« Tu ne vas pas bien ? S'indigna-t-il, vaguement en colère.

\- Tais-toi, lui intima froidement Sarah d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. Tu es bien Kerwan Gordon ? Demanda-t-elle à l'attention du jeune garçon. »

Pour toute réponse, ledit Kerwan hocha la tête. John le regarda, mécontent, se demandant pourquoi il ne prenait pas la peine de répondre et s'apprêtant à faire une réflexion désagréable au jeune homme. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Sarah lui adressa un nouveau coup de coude dans les côtes et, trop préoccupé par la douleur, John ne s'occupa plus de faire la moral au jeune Serdaigle.

« Tu es en deuxième année ? Interrogea encore Sarah. »

Deuxième hochement de tête approbateur. Merlin qu'il était énervant, songea John.

« Tu es bien muet, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda doucement Sarah. »

Nouveau hochement de tête. John comprit enfin.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? Questionna avec colère Sarah. »

Le garçon la fixa sans ciller, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas une balance, et Sarah fronça les sourcils.

« Très bien, dit-elle froidement. Je vais tenter d'apprendre la légilimencie le plus rapidement possible et je vais entrer dans ta tête pour découvrir tes pires cauchemars. »

Le jeune garçon déglutit mais tint bon.

« Et je pars du principe que c'est Potter, finit Sarah avec un sourire satisfait. Maintenant retourne dans ton dortoir, lui intima-t-elle.

\- Tu es obligée de toujours tout mettre sur le dos de James ? Interrogea furieusement John.

\- Ose me dire que ce n'est pas lui ! Lui ordonna Sarah.

\- Mais je n'en sais strictement rien, moi ! S'énerva le jeune homme.

\- Eh bien voilà, la question est réglée, sourit diaboliquement Sarah. »

Et rien, ni dans son sourire ni dans ses gestes n'indiquait qu'elle avait changé d'avis. James Potter allait souffrir. Le pauvre !

Alors qu'elle parcourait les couloirs sombres du château en compagnie du brun, présumé intelligent, Maelis rejoignait Anthony Fondor à leur lieu de rendez-vous, une salle désaffectée située dans le couloir Est du troisième étage. Il avait, lui avait-il dit, quelque chose de très important à lui dire. Maelis sentait son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle s'approchait du lieu de rendez-vous. Sa raison lui soufflait qu'il était vain d'espérer quoique ce soit qui ne soit purement amical, mais le cœur de la jolie blonde divaguait sans répit, imaginant mille et unes version de l'hypothétique déclaration que lui ferait éventuellement Anthony. Enfin, elle arriva devant la porte, s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et se donner une contenance avant de pénétrer dans la vieille salle de cours qu'Anthony avait très certainement nettoyée magiquement avant son arrivée. Le brun était là, assis nonchalamment sur une table préalablement dépoussiérée et l'attendait probablement depuis quelques minutes déjà. Pourtant, un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre magique lui apprit qu'elle avait elle-même plusieurs minutes d'avance et le fait qu'il soit déjà là la fit fondre. Il releva ses yeux d'ébène sur elle et elle sourit avant de s'avancer vers lui de sa démarche maladroite habituelle. Ce léger handicap, le fait qu'elle boite à cause d'une jambe nettement plus courte que l'autre, ne semblait pas déranger ses prétendants et – sans fausse modestie - Merlin savait qu'il y en avait eu beaucoup. Elle se campa sur ses jambes devant lui et attendit qu'il prenne la parole. Il se laissa glisser de sa table, passa une main dans ses longs cheveux brun foncés et la fixa, semblant attendre quelque chose. Après quelques secondes de silence pesant, Maelis décida d'entamer elle-même la conversation et le salua d'une voix rouillée par la nervosité.

« Salut, dit-elle.

\- Salut, lui répondit simplement le jeune homme. »

Alors que Maelis envisageait déjà le lourd silence pesant qui les assaillirait à nouveau, Anthony poursuivit :

« Je... J'aimerais que tu m'aide pour quelque chose, commença-t-il.

\- Vas-y, l'incita prudemment à continuer Maelis.

\- Je voudrais dire à une fille que je suis amoureux d'elle, continua-t-il, s'insufflant du courage à chaque mot. »

Le sourire de Maelis se fana et elle dut se ressaisir, grimaçant un sourire très peu convaincant.

« Et en quoi je peux t'aider ? Grinça-t-elle.

\- Comment je fais pour le lui faire savoir ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je sais pas, moi, s'emporta malgré elle la blonde, tu l'invite dans une salle désaffectée disons... du couloir Est du troisième étage et tu l'embrasses, et surtout tu me laisse en dehors de ça ! S'écria-t-elle. »

Alors qu'elle sentait la culpabilité et la honte poindre en elle, le sourire amusé qu'afficha Anthony transforma sa honte en une colère noire. Non seulement elle avait dévoilé ses sentiments non réciproques, mais en plus il osait s'en moquer ! Avant qu'elle n'ait pu le frapper, elle sentit les lèvres du jeune homme se poser délicatement sur les siennes. Lorsqu'il les décolla, il affichait un sourire triomphant.

« Tu veux sortir avec moi ? L'interrogea-t-il.

\- Imbécile ! Fut la seule réponse de Maelis avant qu'elle n'attire violemment la tête de son nouveau petit ami vers la sienne pour unir de nouveau leurs lèvres.

**ooo**

« Tu quoi ? Manqua de s'étouffer Sarah.

\- Je sors avec Anthony, répéta avec enthousiasme Maelis. Depuis hier, précisa-t-elle.

\- Eh bien tu ne fais pas dans la demi-mesure, blondi, affirma la brune. Tu ne pense pas que c'est un peu tôt pour que vous vous fondiez dessus comme des rapaces en vous lançant des 'je t'aime' à tout va ?

\- D'abord, je ne l'ai dit qu'une fois, protesta Maelis, ensuite, je suis sûre de mes sentiments pour lui, et de trois, on se connaît depuis quatre ans et presque un mois !

\- Non, mais tu es vraiment trop naïve ! S'exclama Sarah. Te rappelles-tu qu'en fin d'année dernière, tu te remettais tant bien que mal de ta séparation d'avec cet idiot de Roger Smith ? Et là, tu vas me faire croire que tout à coup, tu as eu la révélation du siècle et tu as été traversée par la flèche de Cupidon et pouf, tout à coup, tu es tombée follement amoureuse de Anthony ? Ironisa-t-elle.

\- Sarah, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose... protesta la blonde. Anthony est différent, il n'est pas comme...

\- … cet abruti qui t'a brisé le cœur deux fois ? Je l'espère pour toi, Mae, termina Sarah.

\- Je te promets que je ferai attention, assura Maelis.

\- Bien, concéda Sarah. Cela dit, je te souhaite tout le bonheur possible, lui dit-elle enfin. Tu l'as dit aux autres ?

\- Non, je veux les voir avant qu'on rende notre couple officiel, expliqua Mae. Tu es juste la première que j'ai trouvé. Il faut d'ailleurs que j'aille les retrouver, disposa-t-elle. »

En vérité, Maelis avait choisi d'aborder Sarah la première car elle savait que cette dernière aurait la réaction la plus excessive. D'après Sarah, on ne sortait qu'avec quelqu'un en qui on avait une absolue confiance et une fois qu'on était sûrs de ses sentiments. Et surtout, Sarah affirmait qu'il était impossible de tomber amoureux d'une personne du jour au lendemain et que le coup de foudre n'existait pas. C'est le cœur plus léger que Maelis partit à la recherche de ses deux autres amies, tandis que Sarah se rendait dans la Grande Salle en bougonnant.

Comme Maelis l'avait prévu, la réaction de Shaïla et Roxanne fut beaucoup plus mesurée que celle de Sarah et ses deux amies se contentèrent d'être heureuses pour elle.

Vers 17 heures, Sarah et Shaïla se rejoignirent devant la salle commune des Gryffondors et commencèrent à marcher vers la salle qui leur avait été attribuée pour leurs cours d'arabe. Alors qu'elles marchaient dans un des couloirs principaux de Poudlard, elles croisèrent la bande des Fraudeurs et Sarah ne résista pas à l'envie de se moquer de leur leader qui semblait draguer une fille prénommée Tanya Spencer, élève de Gryffondor de quatrième année. La rouge et or semblait d'ailleurs plus que réceptive aux avances de James Potter.

« Cesse-donc de te pavaner comme un coq, Potter, lui reprocha Sarah.

\- Tu es jalouse ma poule ? Ironisa le Gryffondor.

\- Jalouse de quoi ? S'enquit Sarah.

\- De moi, bien sûr, rétorqua crânement l'aîné de la fratrie des Potter.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la poule ? Sourcilla Sarah.

\- Non, mais je serais ravi de le savoir, plaisanta James.

\- Cot cot cot ! Imita-t-elle la poule en s'avançant vers lui, un grand sourire amusé fixé sur ses lèvres devant l'ébahissement plus que perceptible de James Potter. »

Les personnes autours d'elle rigolèrent de son imitation, peut-être plus par moquerie qu'autre chose mais Sarah n'en avait cure. Elle continua d'avancer sans un autre regard en arrière, suivie par Shaïla qui tentait tant bien que mal d'arrêter de rire.

« C'était très pertinent, Feli ! La félicita finalement Potter.

\- Naturellement, crâna Sarah. »

Puis elle accéléra l'allure et tourna à une embouchure du couloir avant que le brun n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit. Sarah Feli aurait toujours le dernier mot !

Une fois arrivées devant leur salle, elles s'arrêtèrent devant la porte et, comme elles l'avaient décidé depuis quelques jours déjà, elles firent apparaître un écriteau couleur or où serait écrit en vert _« cours d'arabe »_. Elles entrèrent ensuite dans la salle, dépoussiérèrent d'un coup de baguette puis transformèrent les tables et les chaises en fauteuils confortables, nettoyèrent le tableau à craies situé à la gauche de la salle, dupliquèrent les quelques livres qu'elles avaient apporté en autant d'exemplaires qu'il y aurait d'élèves, posèrent leur matériel sur leur bureau, firent les derniers aménagements à la pièce puis attendirent leurs élèves. Ceux-ci arrivèrent à la demi et, s'empêchant de stresser, les deux nouvelles enseignantes les accueillirent avec un sourire crispé.

« Hou la ! S'écria James Potter en entrant. On dirait la salle de cours de Trelawney ! Vu les professeurs, je suppose que le contenu sera également très intéressant, ironisa-t-il.

\- Cesse de raconter des âneries, James, intervint Dominique, qui entrait dans la pièce à sa suite, en lui donnant une taloche sur la tête. Les cours d'arabe ne sont pas comparables avec la divination, Sarah et Shaïla n'ont rien à voir avec cette vache de Trelawney et la salle n'est pas étouffante. »

Dominique était une fille mince et grande, avec une couronne de boucles couleur cuivre et des yeux d'un bleu envoûtant. Surtout, elle semblait avoir une aura qui faisait effet sur tous les garçons et pouvait sans doute être considérée comme l'une des plus belles filles de Poudlard. Cependant, Sarah ne l'appréciait pas elle avait la mauvaise manière de jouer la justicière dans toutes les affaires qui ne la regardaient nullement, et surtout, elle n'avait aucun sens de l'humour. Sarah lui adressa cependant un signe de tête en guise de remerciement, même si le fait que Weasley l'ait appelée par son prénom ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle le souillait. La Serpentarde reçut un coup de coude dans les cotes et elle se retourna vers Shaïla qui leva les yeux au ciel à son attention. Sarah savait très bien ce que la Gryffondor pensait de son antipathie envers Dominique. Sarah haussa les épaules pour signifier à Shaïla qu'elle n'y était pour rien et qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire, et cette dernière leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel tout en souriant, amusée. Enfin, lorsque la salle de classe fut remplie, les deux jeunes enseignantes vérifièrent vite fait leur liste et constatèrent avec plaisir qu'il ne manquait personne. Maelis et Roxanne, installées au fond de la salle, levèrent leurs deux pouces pour les encourager. Le sourire qu'émit Sarah était diabolique puisque ses amies l'avaient forcée à donner des cours, elles payeraient le prix. Ce ne serait pas de tout repos d'être son élève, foi de Sarah Feli !

« Bien, commença la Serpentarde d'une voix doucereuse qui n'augurait rien de bon. »

Elle faisait fit de la partialité à elle les joies du pouvoir ! Et Potter serait le premier à s'en rendre compte. Kerwan Gordon, l'hypothétique victime de Potter ( bien qu'elle n'en ait aucune preuve ) serait vengé. En vérité, c'était plus une excuse pour embêter son camarade de Gryffondor qu'autre chose.

« La plupart d'entre vous se connait déjà, continua-t-elle innocemment, mais je vais vous demander de vous présenter chacun à votre tour. Potter... James, corrigea-t-elle en grimaçant après qu'elle se fut rendu compte que cette appellation pouvait aussi désigner Lily et Albus Potter, également élèves de son cours. Tu commences, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire diabolique.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Protesta le brun.

\- Parce que j'ai envie, rétorqua Sarah. Tu oses déjà contester mes ordres ? Sourcilla-t-elle. Tu pourrais bien recevoir la première punition que je donnerai... menaça-t-elle enfin. »

Si Dominique Weasley semblait atterrée par la partialité de son nouveau professeur, les autres élèves de la classe semblaient grandement amusés de la situation. Voir James Potter ainsi maîtrisé avait quelque chose de... jouissif.

« Pffff, se résigna le brun, se promettant qu'il lui ferait bientôt payer cet affront. Bonjour, commença-t-il d'une voix affreusement hypocrite, je suis James Potter, le fils du célèbre Harry Potter, vous savez, celui auquel vous m'associez toujours parce qu'il a tué cette face de serpent de Voldemort, continua-t-il, faisant hoqueter de stupeur la presque totalité de la salle.

\- Abrège, le coupa sévèrement Sarah. Je ne t'ai pas non plus demandé une biographie complète, personne ne s'intéresse à ta vie ! Asséna-t-elle. »

Un sourire amusé se peignit sur les lèvres de ses trois amies, et elle reçut du concerné un regard noir qui manqua de la faire exploser de rire.

« Je suis un élève de cinquième année à Gryffondor et j'ai quinze ans, ça va comme ça ? Ironisa-t-il, obéissant malgré lui aux ordres de sa nouvelle enseignante.

\- C'était très médiocre, mais je vais m'en satisfaire. Je ne saurais attendre de toi meilleure performance, asséna de nouveau Sarah. Quelles sont tes motivations ?

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas, bougonna le Gryffondor, bafoué dans son amour propre.

\- Je veux t'entendre le dire à toute la classe, ordonna Sarah. »

Voir Potter se couvrir de ridicule lui procurait un bonheur incommensurable.

« Je souhaite parler arabe afin de communiquer avec les personnes quand je partirai au Maroc pendant les vacances, expliqua-t-il de mauvaise grâce. Et d'ailleurs, continua-t-il, je crois que je regrette déjà mon choix ! Affirma-t-il avec un regard noir vers son bourreau qui semblait s'étouffer dans son propre rire.

\- Ah bon ? Se reprit-elle. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, poursuivit-elle innocemment. Faites cela chacun votre tour, maintenant, ordonna-t-elle à toute la classe, se détournant enfin de Potter, qui en soupira d'aise. »

Chacun se présenta à son tour et, à la fin, Sarah décida de se présenter elle-même.

« Moi, commença-t-elle, c'est Sarah Feli, une Serpentard de cinquième année d'origine marocaine qui parle couramment l'arabe et qui est là pour vous l'enseigner – je crois que vous avez remarqué. J'ai décidé d'enseigner l'arabe parce que, je ne vais pas vous mentir, je me suis fais harcelée par des soit disant amies, asséna-t-elle, faisant s'étouffer de rire les deux fautives, au fond de la classe. Mais au final, je ne regrette pas. C'est une bonne idée.

\- Et ça rapporte des points ! Railla James.

\- Exactement, rétorqua Sarah.

\- Moi, je m'appelle Shaïla, je suis une Gryffondor de cinquième année, marocaine également. J'ai également été très gentiment sollicitée par des traîtresses et je me retrouve devant vous ! Ironisa-t-elle. »

Shaïla n'était pas vraiment intervenue depuis le début du cours. À vrai dire, voir Sarah maltraiter James Potter la faisait beaucoup trop rire pour qu'elle puisse seulement songer à l'interrompre.

« Nous avons pensé, avec Sarah, continua-t-elle d'un ton strictement professionnel – qui faisait bien rire Maelis et Roxanne -, que nous commencerions par vous apprendre quelques informations indispensables sur le Maroc et son histoire. Nous n'aurons cependant pas le temps de finir aujourd'hui et continuerons pendant la première demi-heure du cours de jeudi avant de commencer à vous apprendre la langue et l'écriture arabe. Nous allons commencer par quelques photos, expliqua-t-elle. »

D'un mouvement de baguette, Sarah fit venir à elle une photo qu'elle agrandit avant de la fixer sur le mur magiquement.

« Celle-ci représente Mahomé, aussi appelé Mohammed, le prophète. Allah, le dieu musulman, lui apparut à multiples reprises pour lui dicter les règles que Mahomé devrait enseigner. Le prophète, simple nomade à la base, commença par rassembler ses semblables puis finit par convaincre une multitude d'autres personnes. L'hégire, aussi appelé le début du calendrier musulman, débute le 16 Juillet 622, alors que Mahomé quittait la Mecque pour rejoindre Médine, alors appelé l'oasis de Yathrib. Selon les croyances musulmanes, Dieu aurait donc fait de Mahomé son orateur et, dès lors, naquit une nouvelle religion. Qu'as-tu à demander, Rose ?

\- Pourquoi commencez-vous par parler de la religion musulmane alors que vous expliquez l'histoire Arabe, et non pas sa religion ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Parce que les deux sont liés la religion musulmane fait partie intégrante de l'histoire Arabe, expliqua Sarah. Si vous avez d'autres questions, vous feriez mieux de les poser maintenant, leur conseilla-t-elle.

\- C'est quoi un Dieu ? Demanda innocemment une jeune fille aux nattes blonde et aux multiples tâches de rousseurs.

\- Un Dieu, commença Sarah, c'est une entité toute puissante qui a le contrôle sur nous et nous est supérieur, étant aussi notre créateur, à nous les humains, et pouvant décider de notre vie et de nos actions à sa guise, expliqua-t-elle. C'est du moins ce que croient les musulmans, ou les croyants de quelconque autre religion.

\- Pourquoi les personnages sur les photos ne bougent pas ? Interrogea un garçon prénommé Jake Curtis, élève de Serpentard de première année.

\- Très bonne question, sourit Shaïla, c'est parce que les photos moldues restent fixes. »

Voyant que plus personne ne levait la main, Sarah afficha une seconde photo et commença à parler à son tour.

« Cette seconde image évoque les nombreux combats que menèrent et gagnèrent les musulmans, guidés par leur prophète. C'est ainsi qu'ils conquirent de multiples territoires, dont une grande partie de l'Europe actuelle. Ils furent cependant repoussés des dizaines d'années plus tard, gardant malgré tout un important territoire en Afrique du Nord, qui serait divisé en plusieurs pays quelques années plus tard. C'est à eux que nous devons nos chiffres actuels, étant donné qu'avant eux, nous comptions à l'aide de chiffres romains. N'oublions pas qu'à l'époque, le monde Arabe était un des plus cultivés et des plus ouverts n'ayant jamais existé. Ils nous ont permis d'améliorer la médecine, l'écriture, l'astronomie et diverses autres sciences, expliqua Sarah. »

Les deux jeunes enseignantes continuèrent leur cours ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'heure soit entièrement passée. Personne ne s'était endormi, c'était un bon signe, non ? Ils sortirent tous de la salle et Sarah et Shaïla, bonnes dernières, fermèrent la porte à clé derrière elles.

« Alors, ce n'était pas si compliqué ! Piailla Roxanne, qui les avait attendues avec Maelis.

\- J'aurais bien aimé t'y voir, rétorqua simplement Sarah. Mais j'avoue que je me suis bien amusée, sourit-elle.

\- On a vu ça, pouffa Maelis.

\- Pauvre Potter, gloussa Shaïla. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'engageait ! »

Elles rirent encore puis rejoignirent leurs amis respectifs, ayant encore un peu de temps à tuer avant d'enfin pouvoir grignoter quelque chose dans la Grande Salle. Sasha insista pour que la nouvelle enseignante lui fasse un récit détaillé de son insertion dans la vie de professeur, et elle insista tant et si bien que Sarah lui promit de tout lui raconter le soir-même, dans leur dortoir, commentant simplement d'une phrase :

« Pauvres profs ! »

Sasha pouffa et la traîna pratiquement dans les dortoirs des Serpentards de cinquième année, aidée de Jane qui, malgré les supplications désespérées de sa victime, ne l'aida pas ah, que la curiosité était un vilain défaut !

Sarah finit par leur raconter l'intégralité de son cours, et en particulier ses altercations avec James Potter, dont elle retirait de si bons souvenirs qu'elle pourrait certainement invoquer un patronus. Elle tenta d'ailleurs l'expérience, se redressa sur son lit, dégaina sa baguette, ferma les yeux, se laissant complètement immerger dans ce si bon souvenir et prononça la formule : « Spero Patronum » souffla-t-elle, un sourire extatique fixé sur ses lèvres closes.

Une lumière blanche très vive sortit de sa baguette mais, malheureusement, elle ne put pas définir la silhouette floue, qui arpenta gaiement la pièce avant de s'éteindre et de disparaître dans le néant.

« Eh zut, j'étais pourtant sûre, maugréa-t-elle. »

Cela faisait désormais un an qu'elle essayait désespérément d'invoquer son patronus, profitant de tous les bons souvenirs qu'elle vivait pour essayer d'en créer un. Malheureusement, ce n'était jamais suffisant.

« Cesse de désespérer, ce n'était pas si mal ! La réconforta Jane.

\- Mais je ne sais même pas ce que c'est comme animal ! Rétorqua Sarah.

\- Non, concéda Sasha joyeusement, mais en tout cas il a quatre pattes.

\- C'est vrai que ça réduit immensément les possibilités, ironisa la brune avec aigreur.

\- Peut-être pas, concéda de nouveau Sasha, mais au moins, ce n'est pas une limace ! Plaisanta-t-elle. »

Sarah ne put que sourire, s'imaginant avec dégoût un mollusque sortir de sa baguette. Peut être devrait-elle se concentrer davantage sur son entourage pour essayer d'invoquer son patronus. Si ses amies ne suffisaient pas, alors rien ne serait suffisant. Mais elle essayerait plus tard là, elle était vraiment trop fatiguée pour réussir à quoi que ce soit. Mine de rien, c'était fatigant d'être prof !

Pendant qu'elle se couchait, deux personnes se promenaient sur les rives désertes du lac noir.

« Et donc, conclut une voix féminine, je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant amusée de ma vie. »

Un sourire réjoui apparut sur son visage bronzé.

« Tu m'étonnes, ricana le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. J'aurais payé cher pour être là, continua-t-il de rire. Ah la la, après tout, rien d'étonnant, c'est Sarah, ajouta-t-il comme une évidence. »

Et apparemment, c'était également une évidence pour elle car elle acquiesça :

« N'empêche, sans elle, il y aurait nettement moins d'animation dans Poudlard, ricana-t-elle.

\- Assurément, appuya le jeune homme. »

Un silence tranquille prit ses aises et, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, leurs mains se lièrent d'elles-mêmes.

« La lune est très jolie, ce soir, constata alors Shaïla.

\- Oui... elle est pleine, commenta Leo. »

Ces quelques mots semblèrent faire sur la jeune fille un effet assurément démesuré :

« Leo, on ferait mieux de rentrer, le pressa-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Sourcilla ledit Leo.

\- Qui dit lune pleine dit loups garous, s'inquiéta la jeune fille. »

Devant son inquiétude presque palpable, le brun accepta de la suivre à l'intérieur du château, entourant ses épaules de son bras. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire, qu'il lui rendit. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils se rejoignaient près du lac tous les soirs. Ils n'avaient jamais essayé de s'embrasser ils n'étaient pas encore prêts et tous deux le savaient très bien. Ils voulaient tout d'abord apprendre à se connaître. Sarah aurait été contente d'eux si elle avait été au courant. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord qu'ils apprendraient à se faire pleinement confiance avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et même si, chaque jour davantage, cette décision était de plus en plus difficile à respecter, ils tenaient bons parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils voulaient tous deux que leur couple s'inscrive dans la durée. Et traverse les années. C'était compliqué, ils le savaient, mais rien ne serait jamais impossible. Ils atteignirent les portes du château et, en gentleman, Leo conduisit Shaïla jusque devant la tour des Gryffondors, où ils restèrent quelques secondes silencieux avant que Shaïla ne se redresse et l'embrasse doucement sur la joue. Là encore, il faillit l'embrasser, mais se retint. Tiens bon, se dit-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans un dernier sourire. Il resta quelques instants planté là, puis commença une très discrète progression vers la tour des Serdaigles, située à l'autre extrémité du château. Par chance, il ne croisa personne et put se coucher tranquillement. Le couvre feu était dépassé depuis une bonne heure mais ses camarades de dortoir ne dormaient pas. Serdaigle ne voulait pas dire ennuyeux, ennuyant et trop sérieux – peut être que la définition s'appliquait cependant à Cédric Donco. Leo rejoignit donc ses amis et discuta avec eux quelques minutes avant d'aller se préparer et se coucher.

**ooo**

Pendant ce temps-la, dans le dortoir des troisièmes années de Serdaigle, Rose Weasley s'opiniâtrait à apprendre par cœur ses cours d'arabe et à avancer dans le programme. Cependant, l'enseignement de l'arabe, s'il se faisait très bien par oral, était immensément difficile à apprendre à l'écrit, et c'est pourquoi Rose restait devant son livre à tenter désespérément d'apprendre la signification de l'alphabet arabe. Mais que signifiaient ces lettres, quelle était leur prononciation ? C'est à ce moment-la de ses réflexions qu'une chouette hulotte vint taper à un carreau du dortoir. Elle reconnut sans mal la chouette de Albus et s'empressa de la laisser entrer, lui donnant quelques granulés de miamhibou qu'elle avait en réserve pour sa chouette Moyen-Duc, prénommée Léto, un nom d'une déesse de l'antiquité Grecque, période qui la fascinait tout particulièrement depuis l'enfance. Le billet d'Albus était court et concis il n'y avait en réalité que deux mots : « tu dors ? »

Elle s'empressa de répondre avec ironie ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était sérieuse qu'elle devait obligatoirement être dépourvue d'humour !

« Oui, je suis même plongée au beau milieu d'un rêve mais je t'écris quand même ! Quand bien même j'aurais été endormie, ta chouette m'aurait réveillée ! »

Le hibou revint quelques instant plus tard, délivrant un message très pertinent :

« Ah ah ah ! C'est pas faux ! Plus sérieusement, j'ai entendu dire que Collin Boot, le garçon de Poufsouffle, t'avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Je ne connais pas ta réponse, par contre. »

« Il est mon petit ami, à toi de le déduire... »

« Rose, c'est merveilleux, depuis le temps que je te dis que tu travailles trop ! Tu vas enfin pouvoir te concentrer sur autre chose ! »

« Tu pense pouvoir m'éviter ton discours de papa gâteau s'il-te-plaît ? »

« Bref, ( je boude ) c'est bien pour toi, mais fais attention quand même. »

« Oui papa. »

Elle ne reçut pas de réponse et en déduisit qu'Albus était vexé. Si elle ressentit une pointe de culpabilité, elle l'étouffa bien vite en se disant que le cadet des Potter méritait bien d'être remis à sa place de temps en temps. Sinon, il devenait trop encombrant. Quant-à sa relation avec Collin Boot, elle n'avait tout simplement pas envie de la dévoiler au grand jour. Entre eux, ce n'était pas à proprement parler de l'amour, le jeune garçon était juste attirant, et quoi de mieux pour résister à la tentation que d'y succomber ? Elle doutait qu'il reste en couple avec elle très longtemps. Malgré tout, Rose avait conscience qu'elle ennuyait son entourage. Oui, c'était cela même : elle était ennuyeuse. Alors qu'une pointe de désespoir s'emparait d'elle, elle retourna à son travail, occultant toute pensée externe. Elle devait réussir à comprendre cet alphabet, alors tout autre pensée viendrait après, elle n'avait tout simplement pas le temps pour ça maintenant. C'était ça qu'elle appréciait dans le travail : pouvoir se déconnecter du monde entier, vivre dans un monde parallèle où plus rien ne vous atteint, s'abreuver de la sciences de ce monde pour espérer un jour en connaître l'intégralité. Alors Collin, qu'il la quitte ou non, elle n'avait aucun problème le travail était sa plus fidèle amie.

**ooo**

**Voilà, je suppose que vous l'avez remarqué, mais j'ai décidé dans ce chapitre de m'intéresser à la psychologie de mes autres personnages, parce que quitte à les créer et à les faire vivre, autant en profiter, non ? ^^**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me fera plaisir. J'ai un peu l'impression que le monde tourne autours de Sarah mais, rassurez-vous, c'est juste pour créer un lien et pour trouver une raison de m'intéresser aux autres personnages. Après tout, Sarah est mon personnage principal.**

**Peuvent subsiter quelques fautes et incohérences, malgré ma relecture assidue.**

**Merci de votre lecture, **

**bisous, à la prochaine !**


	5. Chapter 4

**Coucou ! J'ai finalement réussi à écrire ce chapitre – bon, avec un jour de retard ! Par contre, je ne vous promets rien du tout pour le prochain, mais pour compenser, je vais essayer de faire le plein de chapitres pendant les vacances de la Toussaint. Plus qu'une semaine ! Je balance deux bombes dans ce chapitre, bien que je pense que vous vous étiez tous doutés de la première, j'ose espérer que vous ne vous doutiez pas de la deuxième. ( en fait non, vous pouviez pas deviner ^^ )**

**Merci à Barbiemustdie !**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira. À vrai dire, j'ai beaucoup d'idées pour cette fiction mais rien qui puisse se passer tout de suite, c'est triste. Alors je me contente de meubler les chapitres du mieux que je peux pour pas faire de trop grandes ellipses, j'espère tout de même que ça ne se sent pas trop. Il y a des passages dont je ne suis pas fière parce qu'ils sont absolument stupides, d'autres que je n'ai pas aussi bien écrit que ce que j'avais espérer.**

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

**( PS : j'avais perdu l'habitude d'écrire de tels pavés en intro ^^ )**

_La mort ne me concerne pas puisque, tant que je vis, _

_la mort n'est pas et que, quand la mort est, _

_je ne suis plus._

_ Epictète_

**IV) Toute une généalogie de Sangs-Purs**

Le deuxième cours d'arabe eut lieu, comme prévu, le jeudi suivant. Il avait été décidé qu'il y aurait deux heures par semaine et, même si bon nombre de personnes trouvaient cela insuffisant, il était vrai que c'était plus facile pour les professeurs improvisés. Le seul problème était que les cours de français, que Shaïla et Sarah avaient choisis, avaient lieu le jeudi exactement à la même heure. C'était très pénible. Durant la deuxième demi-heure, ayant terminé avec le chapitre historique, elles purent enfin entamer l'apprentissage de la langue arabe.

« Bien, commença la Serpentard. Comme vous le savez sans doutes, le mot Islam est un dérivé du mot Salam, qui signifie la paix, en Arabe. Si je vous dit Salam Alikum, qui est la manière la plus fréquente de se saluer, cela a donc également une signification pacifique, puisque ça veut littéralement dire 'Que la paix soit sur vous'. »

Un geste de la baguette et la craie s'envola pour écrire au tableau Salam Alikum et sa signification. Cela avait bien valu le coup, toutes ces heures d'entraînement pour maîtriser les sortilèges informulés. Les efforts avaient payé et c'était d'une praticité incroyable. Le reste de l'heure permis aux élèves d'apprendre à dire _merci_, _au revoir,_ _comment tu vas_ et _s'il-te-plaît_. C'étaient tout de même les mots de base pour apprendre une langue correctement. Les cours s'enchaînèrent de cette manière, jusqu'à ce que les élèves sachent compter jusqu'à 10, puis apprennent la signification des lettres de l'alphabet. Si les deux professeurs ne faisaient pas montre d'impartialité, il était incontestable qu'elles étaient efficaces. Et, de plus, personne ne s'aventurait à parler les menaces faisaient leur petit effet.

**ooo**

Malgré tous ses efforts – et Merlin savait qu'elle en faisait –, Iris ne parvenait ni à renouer avec Camelia, qui faisait tous les efforts possibles et imaginables pour l'éviter, ni à se lier d'amitié avec Dawn – encore aurait-il fallu que cette dernière ouvrît la bouche pour faire autre chose que chantonner. Tout cela était affreusement contrariant et, ça tombait bien d'ailleurs, Iris était affreusement contrariée. Elle en avait fait beaucoup, mais au bout de presque un mois et demi, elle commençait réellement à perdre espoir. Et pourtant, de cet espoir, elle en avait eu à revendre : elle se disait que si Camelia essayait de l'éviter, c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être obligée de lui dire des obscénités pour garder la face avec ses amies Lucy Zabini et Leah Robinson, deux filles qui méprisaient au plus haut point tout ce qui concernait les Gryffondors, et venant toutes deux de familles puristes au possible. Elle avait également eu de l'espoir toutes les fois – elle en avait comptabilisé trois – où Dawn avait commencé à se détendre en sa présence. Malheureusement, à chaque fois que cela arrivait, la brune se tendait et partait sans afficher une quelconque émotion. Oui, contrariant était le mot, et Iris et son courage de Gryffondor décidèrent d'aller parler à l'une et à l'autre, seule à seule de préférence, et de leur balancer leur quatre vérités. La première qu'elle croisa fut Dawn. Saisissant sa chance, et avant qu'elle ne change d'avis, Iris s'avança vers la jeune fille et lui demanda de la suivre. Si elle refusa au début, Dawn fut bientôt convaincue et elles entrèrent toutes deux dans un placard à balai vide. Iris sentait tout son courage partir en fumée et, se dissuadant mentalement de faire demi-tour en courant, s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche. Sauf qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir oublié que sa camarade de dortoir savait lire dans les pensées d'autrui. Pour la première fois, Dawn lui fit entendre sa voix, un joli soprano qui, s'il aurait pu être agaçant, semblait plutôt être une mélodie.

_« Tu crois souffrir, _

_tu crois chercher des réponses, _

_mais tu ne connais rien. _

_Tu crois connaître la douleur, _

_tu crois avoir des questions,_

_Mais tu ne comprends rien._

_Tu crois être malheureuse,_

_Tu crois avoir des raisons de l'être,_

_Mais tu n'as rien._

_Tu pourrais profiter de la vie,_

_Tu pourrais te contenter d'être heureuse_

_Mais tu trouves ça trop simple._

_Tu crois que toutes les réponses te viendront_

_Sans que tu n'aies rien à chercher,_

_Mais tu te trompes._

_Il y a des choses qui nous sont apprises,_

_Il y a des choses qu'il nous faut chercher,_

_On ne m'apprend pas, on me cherche._

_On ne m'acquiert pas, on a mon amitié. »_

Iris prit un certain temps à comprendre qu'elle chantait. La chanson semblait avoir été inventée à l'instant-même. Encore choquée, elle ne put pas réagir lorsque Dawn quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Vaste question en vérité.

**ooo**

« Alors, ils vont faire quoi pour Halloween ? Demanda Sasha, extatique.

\- Rien qui ne te concerne pour le moment, chaton, marmonna Sarah pour la énième fois.

\- Pourquoi chaton ? S'étonna la jeune fille.

\- Sa sha, chat, chaton, expliqua Sarah, désormais tout sourire.

\- J'aime bien, apprécia Sasha. Mais tu ne me détourneras pas l'esprit comme ça, petite vicieuse de Serpentarde, menaça-t-elle en revenant dans le vif du sujet.

\- Tu en es une également, lui rappela Sarah en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je sais, je sais, concéda-t-elle. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez organisé pour Halloween ? Supplia-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Tu verras bien demain, asséna Sarah.

\- A quoi ça te servait de devenir préfète si tu ne peux même pas trahir tes fonctions pour aider tes amis, maugréa Sasha.

\- Mais je l'aurais fait très volontiers, contra Sarah, si ce n'était pas si plaisant de te voir à genou !

\- Je vais aller voir Miles, lui au moins il va tout me dire, menaça Sasha.

\- Oh, perds ton temps si tu le veux, affirma Sarah. Nous, les préfets, sommes des êtres d'une honnêteté irréprochable, mentit-elle. »

Sasha ne put que glousser. La fête prévue pour Halloween aurait lieu le lendemain et les préfets avaient eu le jour-même une longue réunion pour parler de l'organisation. Sasha n'avait pas de quoi s'enthousiasmer même si les décorations étaient toujours aussi somptueuses, elles ne changeaient pas d'une année sur l'autre. Le thème avait été divulgué à tous : venir déguisé.

« Aller, Sarah, dis-moi ! Insista encore Sasha.

\- Non, chaton, et j'aimerais dormir, ajouta Sarah, s'allongeant dans son lit et fermant les yeux, prête à sombrer dans le sommeil.

\- Non ! S'écria Sasha, la faisant sursauter. Je veux mes réponses, insista-t-elle.

\- Très bien, tu ne m'auras pas laissé le choix, affirma Sarah d'une voix doucereuse, que son sourire diabolique ne rendait pas moins terrifiante.

\- A ce tarif là, tu n'auras même pas besoin de te déguiser, toi, fit remarquer Sasha. Tu es déjà monstrueuse naturellement. »

Sarah saisit prestement sa baguette et, en deux mouvements vifs, elle cloua Sasha au lit et coupa la parole magiquement à son amie. Enfin, elle soupira devant le calme ambiant, ravie de pouvoir enfin savourer ce qui lui restait de sa nuit.

La veillée de Halloween avait toujours lieu un jour de cours, c'en était une malédiction ! Le professeur Wolf avait décidé que, lors de leur double cours de défense contre les forces du mal, ils auraient un petit travail approfondi sur tous les monstres de Halloween. À vrai dire, c'était assez tentant, même si bon nombre d'élèves tentaient tant bien que mal de retenir des petits frissons de frayeur à cette idée. C'était le cas de Sylvia Carter qui, seule dans son lit, tremblait de frayeur en se répétant mentalement : « personne ne doit savoir, personne ne doit jamais savoir ! » Sylvia gardait un secret depuis déjà quelques années et était terrifié à l'idée qu'il soit un jour découvert. Quelle serait la réaction de ses amies ? La renieraient-elles ? C'était un risque qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre. Et Sylvia avait si peur que le résumé sur les êtres maléfiques ne mette la puce à l'oreille de ses proches. Monstrueuse, elle ne l'était pas. Non, elle était juste différente...

Les élèves de Gryffondor et Serdaigle de cinquième année se rendirent à leur double cours de potion, leur premier cours de la journée. Le vieux professeur Yard les fit entrer à l'heure précise où la sonnerie magique retentissait. Les élèves se répartirent autours des tables de quatre, comme à leur habitude. Shaïla s'assit à côté de Leo tandis que Roxanne s'asseyait en face de la jeune marocaine et que Maelis prenait la dernière place, celle en face de Leo. La première heure se passa sans anicroches, chacun trop occupé à réaliser son élixir d'euphorie mais, lors de la deuxième, Shaïla fit exploser, comme à son habitude, sa mixture, répandant le liquide poisseux à quelques mètres de l'explosion en éclaboussant les élèves les plus proches, qui se mirent à exploser de rire. La potion était le point faible de Shaïla. De plus, le problème avec l'élixir d'Euphorie, c'était que, avant qu'elle ne soit atténuée par le Sysimbre, elle était beaucoup plus concentrée et les élèves explosaient de rire sans discontinuer. Malheureusement, l'un des élèves touchés, Frederick, tenait dans ses mains quelques œufs de Serpencendre qu'il versa, sans le faire exprès, dans le chaudron de son voisin, dans un éclat de rire incontrôlé. Malheureusement, John n'était pas à la même étape que Frederick et la potion explosa à son tour, répandant davantage de potion sur davantage d'élèves. Une giclée brûlante atteignit le nez d'Ashley qui, brûlée, donna sans le faire exprès un grand coup de genou dans son chaudron qui se renversa, éclaboussant encore quelques autres élèves. À ce stade la du cours, tout le monde riait, y compris le professeur. La seule personne qui n'avait pas été touchée était James Potter, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se rouler par terre devant le comique de la situation. Il fallut que le professeur Leavey soit attirée dans la salle et appelle l'infirmière pour que tout le monde se calme enfin. Après une heure, chacun d'entre eux aurait pu jurer ressentir des courbatures à cause d'avoir trop ri. C'est un James toujours hilare qui se rendit au cours de DCFM que les Gryffondors partageaient avec les Serpentards. Il fut cependant rapidement calmé par le professeur Wolf et le cours commença.

Le professeur leur fit la liste de toutes les créatures de Halloween, comprenant les loups-garous, les vampires, les fantômes, esprits frappeurs et toutes sortes de monstres, y compris les... sorciers. Heureusement pour elle, personne ne se rendit compte que le teint de Sylvia, qu'elle avait habituellement pâle, était désormais aussi blanc que celui des vampires sur la photo que désignait leur professeur.

**ooo**

Dominique Weasley et sa meilleure amie Shannon Fox, deux élèves de Serdaigle de sixième année, sortirent du cours de métamorphose du professeur Graad. Ils avaient à l'occasion étudié un sortilège qui permettait de transformer des vêtements en habits démoniaques. Avec ce sortilège, les élèves de sixième année n'auraient pas forcément besoin d'acheter leur déguisement pour le soir-même. Et cela tombait bien parce que, malgré ses recherches, Shannon n'était pas parvenue à trouver vêtements à son goût. Métamorphose étant le dernier cours de leur journée, elles avancèrent en direction de leur salle commune avec Nellie et Dyna Farell, des jumelles qui partageaient leurs dortoirs. Alors qu'elle allait pénétrer dans l'entrée que l'aigle avait ouverte après que Maelis Delware et Ashley Hasbrook aient répondu à l'énigme, elle sentit une poigne retenir son bras et la tirer en arrière. Trop habituée pour être étonnée, elle adressa à ses amies un regard désolé et partit avec son frère aîné.

« Tiens, c'est bon à savoir, railla d'ailleurs ce dernier, tu suivrais n'importe qui !

\- Cesse de raconter des âneries, j'ai reconnu ton odeur ! Répondit Shannon comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Mon odeur ? S'étonna Gale.

\- Ton odeur ! Répéta Shannon. »

Elle plongea son regard ambre dans les yeux, identiques au siens, de son grand frère, et lui adressa un sourire qu'il lui rendit. Gale Fox, Serpentard de septième année.

« On va se promener dans le parc ? Proposa-t-il. »

Shannon hocha vigoureusement la tête et ils sortirent. Le frère et la sœur avaient toujours été vraiment très proches. Beaucoup trop proches, disaient les mauvaises langues. Leur relation était pratiquement fusionnelle, à vrai dire. Et les regards qu'ils se lançaient étaient tout sauf anodins.

**ooo**

Une heure avant que le dîner ne soit officiellement servi dans la Grande Salle – aux alentours de vingt heures en ce jour d'épouvante – pratiquement tous les élèves étaient dans leurs dortoirs à essayer de se préparer pour la veillée. Alors que beaucoup de filles avaient penché pour des tenues de vampires sexy, cinq garçons, dans leur dortoir rouge et or, enfilaient tant bien que mal les déguisements de Trolls, identiques, qu'ils avaient choisi. Le tout était absolument affreux et les bombabouses à retardement qu'ils répandaient sur leur passage ne les rendaient pas plus attrayants. Heureusement méconnaissables derrière leurs masques, les cinq Fraudeurs faisaient fuir toutes les personnes sur leur passage. À leur plus grand plaisir. Qui ne connaissait pas l'histoire de la première veillée de Halloween du célèbre Harry Potter ?

« VIVE LES TROLLS ! S'écrièrent-ils alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte de la Grande Salle. »

Seules quelques personnes étaient déjà dans la Grande Salle et tournèrent vers les opportuns un regard surpris, absolument hilarant. La salle était somptueuse, méconnaissable et irréelle. Des milliers de chauves-souris volaient de part et d'autre de la Grande Salle, se précipitant de temps en temps sur les tables, effrayant les élèves, avant de redresser soudainement. De gigantesques citrouilles évidées était posées çà et là, suffisamment grandes pour abriter trois personnes en position assises. Les chandelles, qui apportaient habituellement clarté et luminosité, semblaient plutôt absorber la lumière et répandre de l'ombre dans la pièce. Pour compléter le tableau, les élèves déguisés qui affluaient en débit plus important de minute en minute, apportaient à la pièce un côté monstrueux, dans tous les sens du terme. Les cinq trolls s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors et attendirent que les mets apparaissent sur les plats en or. Lorsque ceux-ci apparut enfin, il s'avéra qu'ils avaientt la forme de têtes de mort, d'araignées, de citrouilles maléfiques et autres créatures terrifiantes. Si quelques sensibles blêmirent, c'est en rigolant que James Potter plongea la cuiller en bois la plus proche au centre d'un plat de gratin de citrouille qui avait la forme d'un fantôme. Il se servit une part conséquente et fut contraint de soulever légèrement son masque pour pouvoir se sustenter, perdant momentanément la vue au profit de l'accès de la nourriture à sa bouche, les trous du masque n'étant plus au niveau de ses yeux.

Il manqua par conséquent l'entrée de trois filles de Serpentards de cinquième année, qui regagnèrent leur table. La rousse était vêtue d'une robe noire très moulante, sur laquelle des dessins de flammes vacillaient, et était munie de cornes, déguisée en diablesse la blonde avait sur elle un voile blanc presque transparent et une chaîne munie d'un poids, déguisée en fantôme, et la brune avait un affreux déguisement de... cafard ?! Il allait sans dire que Sasha Thomas ne manquait singulièrement pas d'humour – ou avait une très faible estime d'elle-même, c'est selon. Quoiqu'il en soit, son arrivée à la table des Serpentards provoqua de nombreux cris apeurés très amusants. La soirée se passa sans anicroches, sans incident majeurs. Si ce n'est que, à la table des Serpentards, on faisait passer parmi les élèves plus âgés une gourde dans laquelle il y avait du whisky pur feu à la liqueur de myrtille, légèrement écœurant mais provoquant une brûlure agréable dans la gorge. Sasha but une gorgée puis tendit la bouteille à Jane qui la donna à Sarah sans en boire une goutte - mais où la perfection de Jane s'arrêtait-elle ? - qui en but trois longues gorgées successives – mais où l'inconvenance de Sarah s'arrêtait-elle ? - avant de la tendre à Miles. Et qu'on n'ose pas dire que les Serpentards n'étaient pas généreux ! C'était certainement la seule maison où les élèves se partageaient l'alcool sans arrière pensée. Les élèves furent conviés à rejoindre leurs dortoirs relativement tôt, bien trop tôt, d'ailleurs. C'est pourquoi la fête continua dans les salles communes des quatre maisons. Il n'était, après tout, que 23 heures. Et le plus malheureux dans l'histoire, c'était tout de même qu'il y aurait également cours le lendemain.

Comme on aurait facilement pu le prévoir, les élèves, le lendemain, ressemblèrent davantage à une armée de zombies.

**ooo**

Depuis qu'elle était allée voir Dawn, Iris n'osait pas aller trouver Camelia à son tour. Allait-elle lui faire la danse des Trolls ? Iris ne pensait pas survivre si cela se passait vraiment. Qu'avaient-ils tous à être si bizarres ? Et puis, somme toute, elle n'avait pas été méchante, impolie ou quoi que ce soit avec Dawn, alors pourquoi tant de haine ? Le seul point positif dans l'histoire c'est que la plus mystérieuse élève de Poudlard lui avait enfin adresser la parole. Certes pour lui faire une leçon de moral musicale mais elle avait parlé quand même. En choisissant de ne pas parler à Camelia, Iris faisait une erreur de taille, dont les conséquences néfastes lui retomberaient dessus des années plus tard. Cependant, elle se décida à faire des recherches sur les origines de Dawn. Après tout, c'était ce que cette dernière lui avait demandé, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pourquoi elle tint compagnie à sa sœur aînée en ce dimanche après-midi, recherchant activement les différentes « créatures » magiques, tandis que sa sœur parcourait en diagonale les longues listes de noms des élèves. Alors qu'elle terminait enfin son livre, après près de trois heures à le lire, sans qu'elle n'ait rien relevé de concluant, Iris releva ses yeux fatigués sur sa sœur. Sarah traînait avec elle deux énormes cernes, dues à la veillée de Halloween, et sa peau était d'une blancheur vampirique à cause des heures passées enfermée dans le château.

« Tu t'es couchée à quelle heure exactement jeudi soir ? L'interrompit finalement Iris.

\- Tu veux dire quand est-ce que je me suis couchée vendredi matin ? Corrigea Sarah en relevant ses yeux cernés de la liste.

\- Oui, acquiesça Iris avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir, soupira Sarah. »

Iris sut alors qu'il serait vain d'insister. Elle connaissait sa sœur, tout de même ! Sarah ôta ses lunettes, les nettoya d'un coup de chiffon et les remit sur son nez. Puis, jetant un petit coup d'œil à sa montre magique, dit :

« Je pars dans moins d'une demi-heure. J'en ai vraiment marre de cet endroit, je me sens emprisonnée, se plaignit-elle.

\- Je persiste à croire que maman s'appelait, avant de se marier avec papa, Daphné Valley ! Répliqua Iris, semblant revenir sur un débat ultérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda Sarah en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Elle est à Serpentard, son année de naissance correspond à celle de maman, la famille est célèbre et puriste, je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange dans tout ça ! Tout correspond !

\- Tu te bases sur des suppositions sans aucunement prêter attention aux preuves, répliqua froidement Sarah, énervée par le manque de précision de sa cadette. Si je partais de ce principe, je pourrais également croire que Daphné Greengrass correspond !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de l'année de naissance ? Rétorqua Iris.

\- Maman est née en Avril, argumenta Sarah.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors il est tout à fait possible que Daphné Valley soit née la même année, mais des mois allant de Septembre à Décembre, puisque ne sont admis que les élèves qui sont nés _avant _le mois de Septembre. Tu ne vois pas le problème ? Exposa Sarah d'une voix glaciale. L'année correspond peut-être mais pas le mois !

\- Mais donc, se résigna Iris, Daphné Greengrass correspond ! »

Sarah soupira, exaspérée à nouveau par le manque d'exactitude de la benjamine. Mais, dans un sens, elle avait raison.

« Je vais aller me renseigner auprès de Madame Pince sur cette fameuse Daphné Greengrass. Et puis, justifia-t-elle sa démarche, il fallait que je sois certaine qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre Daphné en troisième année ! »

Sarah enleva à nouveau ses lunettes, les mit dans un étui, referma le classeur et alla le rendre à la bibliothécaire.

« Que voulez-vous encore ? Demanda avec agacement cette dernière en voyant que Sarah ne partait pas.

\- Pourriez-vous m'indiquer un livre sur les familles Sang-Pur du vingtième siècle ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Il me semble que vous en avez beaucoup sur ce sujet dans la salle commune des Serpentard, répliqua froidement Madame Pince en s'écartant.

\- Suis-je bête ! Marmonna Sarah en manquant de peu de se taper le front avec le plat de sa main. »

Évidemment qu'il y avait des livres de ce genre dans la salle commune des Serpentards, il n'y avait même que ça ! Sarah s'empressa de rejoindre sa sœur et lui exposa son plan. Iris acquiesça sans relever la tête de son livre et Sarah partit. D'ailleurs, se dit-elle alors qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs du château, elle ne savait toujours pas ce que recherchait sa sœur dans la bibliothèque. Iris n'était pourtant pas du genre à travailler beaucoup. S'avançant vers le pan de mur en brique, Sarah prononça distinctement « Sanguini », et pénétra dans sa salle. Elle s'orienta directement vers la bibliothèque murale et saisit un livre intitulé _« Toute une généalogie de Sangs-Purs »_. Sarah le lut attentivement pendant près d'une heure, cherchant la famille Greengrass. Et enfin, elle la trouva. La famille faisait près d'une trentaine de pages et disposait apparemment d'une grande richesse. Enfin, la brune trouva le nom qu'elle cherchait.

_« Daphné Greengrass, née le 26 Avril 1980, a pour génitrice Romilda Greengrass et pour géniteur Harrison Greengrass. Elle fait ses études à partir de 1991 à l'école Poudlard, répartie dans la prestigieuse maison de Serpentard._

_Elle semble avoir disparu de la circulation. Des rumeurs colportent qu'elle aurait été déshéritée pour traîtrise à son sang. »_

La date de naissance correspondait. Tout correspondait, en vérité. Il semblait désormais évident pour Sarah que Daphné Feli s'était autrefois appelée Daphné Greengrass. Elle chercha avidement l'arbre généalogique correspondant et, quand elle l'eut trouvé, faillit faire une crise cardiaque, ferma les yeux et reprit lentement sa respiration. Était-il normal que le nom de Scorpius Malefoy soit indiqué, relié à celui d'Astoria Malefoy... sa tante ?! Ça, c'était une nouvelle ! Sarah se ressaisit tant bien que mal et se redressa, se dirigeant tranquillement vers Scorpius Malefoy, qui se trouvait dans le coin opposé de la salle commune. Elle se planta devant lui et se campa sur ses jambes. Malefoy lui lança un regard surprit puis aperçut son insigne de préfète.

« Non, c'est pas moi ! Nia-t-il avant même de savoir ce dont on l'accusait.

\- Euh... s'étonna Sarah. De une, tu viens toi-même de te dénoncer et ensuite je ne venais pas te punir, se reprit-elle finalement.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- Eh bien, je viens juste saluer mon _cousin _! S'exclama Sarah. »

C'était maintenant évident, cette fille était complètement folle. Scorpius la regarda avec compassion, quoiqu'un peu effrayé. Et, à bien réfléchir, agacé, aussi. Pourquoi c'était lui qui payait les frais alors qu'elle avait tout de même des amis pour ça ?

« Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix traînante après avoir émit un claquement de langue agacé.

\- Très bien, merci de me le demander, cousin ! Sourit Sarah, semblant s'amuser du désappointement de son camarade.

\- Bon, tu m'expliques ? S'énerva finalement le blond.

\- Ma mère est la sœur de la tienne, expliqua Sarah.

\- Tu dois faire erreur, s'énerva Scorpius. Ma mère est fille unique. Elle n'a pas de sœur ! Argumenta-t-il.

\- Ah non ? S'étonna Sarah. Et qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? Interrogea-t-elle en lui mettant sous le nez l'arbre chronologique de la famille Greengrass. »

La réaction de Scorpius ne se fit pas attendre. Apprenant l'existence d'une certaine Daphné, il sentit sa peau blêmir. Pourquoi, par Merlin, sa mère ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle avait une sœur ? À cette question il ne voyait que deux, voire trois solutions.

« Ma mère ne m'en a jamais parlé probablement parce qu'elle est morte et que la douleur lui est insupportable, énuméra-t-il, ou qu'elle a été déshéritée. Ou alors, réfléchit-il, elle n'a jamais existé et le livre a fait une erreur.

\- J'espère bien que tu te rends compte de la bêtise que tu viens de dire ? Soupira Sarah. Tu penses bien que ce livre a été vérifié une bonne dizaine de fois, si ce n'est plus.

\- Très bien, alors l'une des deux autres raisons est la bonne, annonça nonchalamment Scorpius, ne semblant pas penser une seule seconde que Sarah puisse bel et bien être sa cousine.

\- Scorpius, interrompit Mandy Curtis, une fille de son année. Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à croire que ce que Sarah dit est faux ?

\- Parce qu'il est absolument impensable que ma mère ne m'ait rien dit ! S'écria Scorpius, à bout de nerf.

\- Alors, de une, il est tout à fait probable que ta mère ne te dise pas tout sur sa vie, et de deux, tu vas baisser d'un ton immédiatement si tu ne veux pas une retenue ! Menaça froidement Sarah en exhibant fièrement son insigne.

\- Mais elle me l'aurait dit, non ? Se calma finalement Scorpius.

\- Eh bien il faut croire que non, rétorqua Sarah. Et si tu ne me crois pas, parles à ta mère d'une certaine Daphné Greengrass et attends de voir le résultat. Maintenant, je te laisse, disposa-t-elle. »

Scorpius ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Sans plus tarder, il saisit un parchemin neuf et commença à écrire d'une écriture droite et soignée.

_« Mère,_

_Une de mes camarades, une dénommée Sarah Feli, m'a évoqué aujourd'hui l'existence d'une sœur que tu aurais, et qui serait soi-disant sa mère. Si elle existe, pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé de Daphné Greengrass, maritalement renommée Feli. On oublie pourtant rarement sa sœur ! Pourrais-tu m'apporter un complément d'information, ou un témoignage ? Le pire, dans tout cela, c'est que je ne peux pas prétendre que c'est une illuminée vu qu'elle m'a présenté une preuve incontestable : un arbre généalogique ! J'attends ta réponse avec impatience._

_Scorpius. »_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, puisqu'il ne fallut que trois heures à la chouette des Malefoy pour apporter la lettre.

_« Bonsoir Scorpius,_

_Daphné Feli, dis-tu ? Te serait-il possible de recueillir le plus d'informations possible au sujet de ce qu'elle est devenue ? En effet, c'est ma sœur. T'expliquer pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit serait trop laborieux alors nous attendrons de nous voir, aux vacances de noël._

_Astoria,_

_PS : Dis bonjour à ta cousine pour moi. »_

Dès qu'il eut reçu la lettre, Scorpius ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis puis, lorsqu'il se fut remis, s'empressa d'obéir aux ordres de sa mère. Le couvre-feu était déjà dépassé mais la préfète avait pour habitude de rester tard le soir dans la salle commune. Il descendit les escaliers de son dortoir et rejoignit les fauteuils de cuir vert autours de l'une des deux cheminée principale.

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Demanda Sarah quand elle se rendit compte qu'il était devant elle depuis déjà quelques secondes sans ouvrir la bouche.

\- Apparemment, tu avais raison, marmonna-t-il.

\- Naturellement, affirma crânement Sarah, faisant pouffer Sasha.

\- Où vis ta mère ? Demanda Scorpius sans préambule.

\- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Sarah, méfiante.

\- Comme ça, marmonna le blond.

\- Pour que vous puissiez la déshériter officiellement ? S'énerva Sarah. Il n'en est pas question !

\- Très bien, renonça Scorpius. »

Il se rendait compte, un peu tardivement, qu'il avait peut-être mis les pieds dans le plat. Pour récolter des informations, c'était un peu raté. Il n'avait réussi qu'à braquer la préfète contre lui. Elle en avait de bonnes, sa mère, mais que pouvait-il récolter comme informations ?

« Tu es vraiment très pessimiste, dit-il en partant.

\- Yep, et fière de l'être ! S'exclama Sarah, tout sourire. »

Elle était un peu bipolaire sa... cousine. Et puis, maintenant qu'elle connaissait le nom de famille, il serait facile à Astoria de retrouver le logement de sa sœur. Il envoya à sa mère une lettre l'informant de son manque d'informations.

Une semaine plus tard, Sarah reçut de sa mère une lettre pour le moins étrange :

_« Coucou chérie,_

_Puisque tu en es la responsable, je suppose que tu sais que j'ai une sœur qui s'appelle Astoria, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, il s'avère que, en rentrant à la maison hier après-midi, j'ai retrouvé Astoria dans le salon en train de taper du pied, semblant m'attendre. Ensuite, elle m'a sauté dans les bras en me hurlant dessus, me faisant la moral comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Si j'avais su que notre retrouvaille se passerait comme ça, crois-moi, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. Quand je pense à tout ce temps que j'ai perdu. J'ai toujours eu peur de la réaction de ma famille mais j'aurais du deviner qu'Astoria n'était pas comme ça. Elle a toujours été si compréhensive ! Elle m'a blâmée un nombre incalculable de minutes mais je sais qu'au fond elle comprend mon choix. Je te parlerai de ça une autre fois, en face à face._

_Maman. »_

**ooo**

On était vendredi, près de deux semaines après Halloween. Jeanne Delaware rentrait de sa journée de travail. Elle avait la rude tâche d'assister son mari dans ses affaires. Ils possédaient tous deux une fameuse entreprise de fabrication de potions, de renommée mondiale. Malheureusement, son mari était vieillissant et toutes les tâches lui revenaient désormais. Jean-François approchait les soixante-cinq ans et son corps âgé ne supportait plus les rythmes de travail qu'il s'imposait auparavant.

Les elfes de maison avaient préparé le dîner et son mari l'attendait dans le petit salon. Tous deux s'assirent à table et commencèrent à parler de l'actualité.

« La nouvelle réforme n'est pas acceptée par tous les employés, expliquait gravement Jeanne. Le but était de gommer les inégalités entre les différents membres mais les employés qui ont les plus grands revenus sont complètement opposés à l'idée et ils ont tellement d'influence...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils s'en remettront. Tu y mets trop du tiens, tu t'empêches de vivre, la calma son mari.

\- Tu as raison, se résigna Jeanne en se concentrant davantage sur le contenu de son assiette.

\- J'ai un peu mal à la tête, dit-il soudainement.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna vaguement Jeanne, l'air ailleurs.

\- Je vais aller me coucher, expliqua-t-il en sortant de table.

\- Je te rejoins bientôt, ajouta Jeanne. »

Elle ressentait davantage de tendresse pour son mari que d'amour. Il s'agissait d'un mariage arrangé, et Jeanne se trouvait particulièrement satisfaite de cet arrangement. Comme elle l'avait prévu, elle se leva rapidement de la table et se prépara dans la salle de bain avant de rejoindre son mari dans la chambre. En tant que chef d'entreprise, Jean-François ne travaillerait pas le lendemain. En revanche, Jeanne devait se lever tôt pour assister à une association luttant contre la faim dans le monde.

Après une nuit assez courte, Jeanne se leva discrètement, laissant son mari dormir encore, et sortit rapidement hors du manoir. Rien n'était trop difficile pour cette femme d'à peine quarante ans. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée, ses collègues de l'association lui assignèrent des tâches à accomplir. Après avoir travaillé toute la matinée, elle put déjeuner durant la petite pause qu'elle avait. Elle avait pour mission de distribuer des tracts qui inciteraient les gens à donner de l'argent, de la nourriture ou des vêtements aux nécessiteux. D'après son amie Cynthia, elle serait plus persuasive car Jeanne avait un visage harmonieux et très charmant. Après que sa pause fut terminée, la mère de Maelis reprit son travail et tendit aux passants les tracts magiques. Après deux heures, elle dut remplacer Dewey aux comptes. Ils avaient récupéré plusieurs vingtaines de Gallions, trois caisses de vêtements usagés et deux valises pleines de diverses choses. Aux alentours de dix-sept heures, elle aida à replier bagages et rentra enfin chez elle. Dès qu'elle eut pénétré dans la maison, elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait les rideaux étaient tous fermés, plongeant le salon principal dans le noir. Jean-François, adorant la lumière, les ouvrait toujours le matin dès son réveil. De plus, il semblait que son mari ne s'était pas du tout réveillé, n'avait rien fait aujourd'hui. Tout était impeccable, à l'identique de ce qu'elle avait laissé en partant le matin même. Avec appréhension, elle pénétra précautionneusement dans sa chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Le vieil homme était allongé en position fœtale et avait le visage paisible. Jeanne s'approcha doucement de son mari et ôta la couverture. Aucun mouvement. Elle s'assit au bord du lit et secoua doucement l'épaule de son époux. Elle était inexplicablement rigide. Jeanne s'inquiéta : avait-il refait un infarctus ? Plus il vieillissait, plus Jean-François était sujet aux troubles cardiaques. Elle murmura doucement son nom, essayant de le réveiller. Très inquiète, elle se décida à laisser son mari seul quelques instants, saisit la poudre de cheminette, en lança une poignée dans la cheminée du salon bleu et prononça distinctement « Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste ». Quelques secondes de tournoiement plus tard, elle arriva enfin au lieu souhaité et s'empressa de rejoindre le guichet d'urgence. Il y avait une longue queue. Affolée, Jeanne ne savait que faire. S'apercevant de son état, un des hommes du guichet s'avança vers elle. Il était très élégant dans son habit de guérisseur secouriste et ne semblait pas avoir plus de quarante-cinq ans.

« Que puis-je pour vous, Madame ? S'enquit-il gravement, se doutant quelque peu de la situation.

\- Je... je vais attendre, comme tout le monde, balbutia Jeanne. Ils ont peut-être besoin de vous...

\- La plupart de ces personnes sont là pour des broutilles, assura-t-il. Vous semblez avoir besoin d'aide. »

Alors qu'elle allait inciter cet homme à respecter l'ordre d'arrivée de tout le monde et de ne pas faire de préférences, une petite voix en elle retentit. Elle qui avait toujours refusé l'égoïsme, il y avait désormais la vie de son mari entre ses mains. C'était comme si il l'appelait. Elle l'avait laissé seul trop longtemps.

« Oui, bredouilla-t-elle. »

Ils empruntèrent la cheminée à nouveau et avancèrent vers la chambre. Jeanne marchait comme un robot, vidée de son énergie, et voyait les choses autours d'elle comme si elles n'existaient pas. Cette photo représentant leur mariage attira cependant son attention. Le sang pulsait dans ses oreilles à un rythme effréné.

Les parents de Jeanne avaient toujours trouvé la vie française plus sophistiquée. De là venait d'ailleurs son prénom. Elle était issue d'une famille dont tous les membres avaient fait leurs études à Serdaigle. Jeanne avait dérogé à la règle le choixpeau l'avait envoyée à Poufsouffle. Pas qu'elle ne soit pas suffisamment intelligente, au contraire, mais il y avait en elle une telle bonté que cette qualité avait surpassé toute son intelligence. À partir de ce moment-la avait commencé la décadence. Déjà, elle n'avait pas été répartie dans la bonne maison mais, en plus, elle n'avait pas semblé regretter ce fait. Jeanne avait eu d'excellentes notes. Elle avait même été la meilleure de tous, de tous ceux de son année. Elle avait réussi à faire cesser les racontars, à faire remonter Poufsouffle dans l'estime populaire. Du moins durant sa dernière année. Les années précédentes, personne n'avait jamais fait attention à elle, trop obnubilé par Harry Potter, le Survivant, son aîné d'un an.

Jeanne avait aimé un homme. Il l'avait aimée en retour. Malheureusement, ses parents lui avaient organisé un mariage avec un veuf riche, Jean-François. Alors qu'elle était détruite par cet arrangement, Jean-François s'avéra être la seule figure fraternelle qu'elle ait jamais eu. Il avait été le seul à lui témoigner de l'affection, le seul à avoir su panser la déchirure de son cœur. Et maintenant, il partait.

Le guérisseur secouriste faisait l'examen de Monsieur Delaware. Il le laissa en position fœtale, pour qu'il ne s'étouffe pas avec sa langue, tâta son corps, testa la rigidité de ses muscles et enfin lui prit le pouls.

Jean-François était allongé dans le grand lit carmin, replié sur lui-même. La chambre était d'un blanc éclatant, avec çà et là quelques ornements rouges, la couleur préférée de Jeanne. Il y avait du parquet sur le sol, et des cadres pleins de photos sur le buffet en ébène. Il y avait une grande fenêtre murale dont la lumière était atténuée par un rideau blanc et fin. C'était Jean-François qui avait insisté pour ne pas investir dans un rideau plus opaque lui qui aimait tant le Soleil voulait se réveiller au même rythme que sa lumière.

Le Guérisseur la regarda avec appréhension et, d'une voix affreusement rauque et emplie de compassion, il émit distinctement trois mots qui sonnèrent comme le glas :

« Il est mort. »

**ooo**

**Bouhouhou, je ne sais pas faire des passages tristes... c'est bête. **

**Vos reviews sont la plus grande des motivations alors n'hésitez pas, que ce soit positif ou négatif.**

**Je crois que j'avais quelque chose d'autre à dire mais j'ai oublié :-P**

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !**

**Bisous !**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Désolée d'avoir... presque un mois de retard c'est ça ?!**

**Manque d'inspiration et manque de temps, sans doutes. J'ai fini ce chapitre aujourd'hui, au feeling, alors je ne sais pas trop si il y a des fautes, auquel cas je n'ai pas le temps de les corriger ( j'ai cours quand même ). Je corrigerai peut être dans la semaine.** **À part si je manque vraiment de temps le chapitre 6 ne devrait pas trop vous faire attendre j'ai pas mal d'idées.**

**Merci à Barbiemustdie et Didi-elisabeth pour leur review.**

**Bonne lecture !**

_Personne ne sait encore si tout ne vit que pour _

_mourir ou ne meurt que pour renaître_

_ Marguerite Yourcenar_

**V) Même après la mort nos erreurs continuent de nous poursuivre.**

Maelis et Anthony étaient dans le parc de Poudlard. La nuit avait été glacée, et une couche de gel recouvrait l'herbe, la faisant craqueler à chaque mouvement, au plus grand amusement de Maelis. Le couple laissait derrière lui des traces de pas qui ne disparaîtraient certainement pas avant quelques jours. Le froid ambiant avait gelé leurs mains et celles-ci se retrouvèrent dans l'espoir de trouver une source de chaleur plus que par romantisme. Leurs mains s'agrippèrent et ils continuèrent à marcher, le nez, les pieds et les mains engourdis par le froid et les joues rougies par l'effort. De la buée glacée sortait de leurs bouches lorsqu'ils expiraient.

« Il fait froid, constata bêtement Maelis.

\- Oui, acquiesça Anthony dans un frisson. Et dire qu'on est encore en Automne... soupira-t-il.

\- Oui. Ne pense même pas à me faire sortir du château de tout l'hiver ! Prévint-elle.

\- Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que j'ai envie de sortir, fit remarquer le brun.

\- On s'assoit ? Proposa la blonde.

\- Si tu veux, répondit Anthony. »

Le parc était complètement désert, et trouver un arbre libre leur fut inhabituellement facile. Ils orientèrent leur choix vers un grand chêne, et Anthony s'assit en s'adossant au tronc tandis que Maelis posait sa tête sur ses genoux, allongée dans l'herbe fraîche. Ils restèrent silencieux. En vérité, ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Ils étaient deux personnes qui aimaient être ensemble mais qui ne se connaissaient pas. Mais ils interprétèrent différemment ce silence, se disant qu'ils n'avaient juste pas besoin de paroles, qu'être ensemble leur suffisait. Et, vraisemblablement, Maelis se sentait bien. La vie n'aurait pas pu être plus belle, lui semblait-il. Le froid la faisait se sentir plus vivante et les doigts d'Anthony qui caressaient ses cheveux la relaxaient. Rien ne pouvait arriver, rien ne pouvait gâcher ce moment.

C'est deux heures plus tard, alors que le Soleil commençait sa longue décente dans le ciel écossais, que les deux élèves rentrèrent au château, transis par le froid, avec pour seul objectif d'aller se réchauffer dans la cuisine avec un bon chocolat chaud. Seulement, alors qu'ils marchaient près de la salle commune des Poufsouffles, ils virent Sylvia Carter courir le long du couloir et s'arrêter en les voyant, les joues rouges comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. Elle haletait. Quand elle eut repris son souffle, elle s'expliqua d'une voix hachée.

« On t'attend, Maelis, expliqua-t-elle. Je crois... que ta mère est venue, tout le monde a essayé... de te retrouver, ordre de la directrice. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, finit-elle avant de s'accouder au mur de pierre et de reprendre difficilement son souffle.

\- Tu n'en sais pas plus ? S'étonna Maelis, livide.

\- Non, répondit Sylvia. La directrice t'attend dans son bureau. »

Ni une ni deux, Maelis commença à arpenter les couloirs en direction du bureau, avançant à un rythme tel que Anthony fut obligé de courir pour la rejoindre.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Lui proposa-t-il.

\- Non, non, rentre avec Sylvia, répondit Maelis en lui adressant un sourire plutôt forcé.

\- Tu es sûre ? Insista-t-il.

\- Oui... oui, souffla Maelis. »

Lui obéissant, Anthony s'arrêta net et la regarda partir le long du couloir, puis disparaître après un croisement. Si sa mère était venue la voir, c'était que quelque chose de vraiment très grave s'était produit, mais quoi ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, la jeune fille n'avait qu'une alternative : se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous. En chemin, elle croisa Sarah, qui marchait d'un pas tranquille, l'air songeur. Elle ne semblait pas la chercher.

« Ah, Maelis, tu es là ! Sourit-elle en la voyant. Tu as passé une bonne journ... Tu vas bien ? L'interrogea-t-elle enfin lorsqu'elle vit l'air paniqué de la jeune fille. »

On était samedi, elles auraient dû être ensemble mais Maelis, en ayant franchement marre de devoir sacrifier ses week-ends à ses amies et ainsi de ne pas pouvoir profiter de son petit-ami, avait décidé qu'elles ne feraient désormais qu'un week-end sur deux ensembles. Cela avait bien arrangé Sarah, qui profitait de cette journée pour être enfin avec Sasha et Jane.

« Il paraît que ma mère m'attend dans le bureau de la directrice, expliqua Maelis tout en continuant de marcher à la même allure.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? proposa Sarah.

\- Non, non c'est bon, répondit Maelis.

\- Eh bah je viens quand même, rétorqua Sarah. »

Elle adapta son pas à celui de la blonde et marcha à ses côtés. Enfin, elles arrivèrent au bureau de la directrice où, comme prévu, Jeanne Delaware attendait sa fille. Alors qu'elle allait lui sourire, Maelis aperçut les yeux rougis débordant de larmes et les traits affaissés de sa mère, et elle sentit la peur l'envahir.

« Miss Feli, vous êtes priée de sortir, ordonna Mme MacGonagall.

\- Non, laissez, s'opposa Jeanne. Elle a le droit de savoir.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? S'écria alors Maelis, la voix étranglée par l'anxiété.

\- Ton père... souffla Jeanne avec horreur. Il est... décédé, finit-elle en laissant échapper quelques larmes de ses jolis yeux bleus. »

Les yeux de Maelis s'agrandirent d'horreur tandis que le sang quittait ses joues et qu'elle se sentait défaillir. Tout son monde s'écroulait autour d'elle, se fendait en plusieurs morceaux et elle sentit tout son être se raidir tandis qu'elle peinait à respirer. Alors qu'elle allait tomber, Sarah posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la maintint debout. Elle ne pouvait réaliser ce que la mort de son père impliquait. Elle ne voulait pas le réaliser. Jamais. Ça faisait trop mal.

« Vous pouvez quitter l'école dès à présent, annonça la directrice. Des elfes de maison vous feront vos valises et vous les donnerons d'ici demain. »

Sarah pleurait, et ses yeux verts étincelaient sous l'afflux des larmes.

« Je veux assister à l'enterrement, quémanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

\- Je... commença froidement la directrice.

\- Ce serait une bonne idée, la coupa Jeanne. En fait, il serait... intelligent de faire venir tous les amis proches de Maelis. »

Si Madame MacGonagall fit une moue agacée, elle ne protesta pas. C'était à la veuve de choisir.

« Une annonce publique sera faite dès demain, dit-elle. Vous pouvez disposer. Toutes mes condoléances, émit-elle finalement avec compassion. »

Sarah serra Maelis dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de la laisser aux mains de sa mère. La mère et la fille saisirent un rouleau de parchemin et, à la fin du décompte, elles se sentirent emportées dans un tourbillon. Mais Maelis ne ressentit pas le fil tirer sur son nombril. À vrai dire, elle ne ressentait plus rien, si ce n'est un vide immense au creux de son ventre. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée dans son manoir, dans le salon vert dédié aux arrivées, Maelis s'assit sur le vieux canapé de cuir vert, le dos voûté, les yeux dans le vague, et n'en bougea plus. Sa mère s'assit à côté d'elle et s'effondra sur la canapé, posant une main sur la jambe de sa fille. Elles restèrent ici plusieurs heures, sans bouger, sourcillant à peine.

« Je veux voir le corps, dit simplement Maelis.

\- Tu le verras demain, répondit sa mère. »

Les deux femmes restèrent ensemble sur le canapé, fermant l'œil trois minutes avant de se réveiller dans un sursaut, envahies par des cauchemars récurrents. Lorsque la pendule murale sonna 7 heures, elles se réveillèrent de leur léthargie et se levèrent tant bien que mal. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne souhaita manger, plus nauséeuses qu'affamées, et elles s'occupèrent d'elles superficiellement avant de saisir une poignée de la poudre de cheminette et de dire « Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste ».

Lorsqu'elles y arrivèrent, elles sortirent successivement de la cheminée et furent rapidement interceptées par Bryan Fawkes, le guérisseur légiste qui était venu examiner le corps de Jean-François Delaware.

« Vous devez être Maelis, je suppose, demanda-t-il à Maelis.

\- Oui, souffla la jeune fille.

\- Vous venez voir son corps ? Questionna-t-il encore.

\- Oui, répéta Maelis.

\- Suivez-moi, les enjoignit le quadragénaire. »

Au lieu d'emprunter les ascenseurs habituels, les trois individus traversèrent un long couloir puis arrivèrent dans une patio où deux ascenseurs privés descendaient au sous-sol. Devant l'air étonné des deux femmes, Bryan consentit à fournir des explications.

« Les corps sont entreposés aux sous-sols, pour être analysés et conservés en vue de l'inhumation. C'est une sorte de morgue. Nous préférons garder ce lieu secret autant que possible pour préserver l'intimité des guérisseurs légistes en général. »

Bryan dût faire un test ADN et ils entrèrent enfin dans un long couloir éclairé par des néons qui diffusaient une lumière tamisée affreusement glauque. Il ouvrit un box numéroté D112 et les trois individus entrèrent dans une pièce longiligne sertie de casiers suffisamment larges pour accueillir des corps.

« D'après nos analyses, expliqua Fawkes en s'arrêtant sur le seuil de la porte, il a eu une défaillance cardiaque au cours de la nuit. Il n'a pas souffert. »

Les chaussures de cuir noir de Bryan claquèrent sur le sol alors qu'ils avançaient vers le fond de la pièce. Il saisit une clé et ouvrit le casier 509 puis le fit coulisser en avant, révélant le corps blanc et raide de Monsieur Delaware. Maelis eut un haut-le-cœur en le voyant et, elle qui n'avait pas versé une larme depuis la veille ne put empêcher le torrent salé de franchir la barrière de ses yeux. Elle s'effondra, s'écroula au sol, et sentit son corps être piétiné, elle sentit la haine, la culpabilité, le regret, la douleur, l'imprégner. Avant que tout ne disparaisse.

Elle sortit de sa torpeur près de six heures plus tard. Elle était allongée sur un lit blanc et entendait le compte-goutte déverser une à une les gouttes la potion analgésique dans les tuyaux de plastique mou. Elle entendait du mouvement autours d'elle. Beaucoup de mouvement. Au moins cinq personnes étaient à son chevet et elle entendait quelques bribes de conversation :

« Encore heureux que MacGonagall nous ait laissées prendre une pause d'une semaine, disait une voix assez grave aux intonations rauques, bordée d'un soupçon de dédain. »

Sarah.

« Oui, ça m'étonne vraiment d'elle, acquiesça une voix assez haut-perchée ayant perdu toute trace de gaieté. »

Roxanne.

« De sa part, c'est assez inhabituel, ajouta une voix plutôt flûtée avec un léger accent arabe qui lui faisait accentuer les h. »

Shaïla.

« Il a fallu lui apposer beaucoup d'arguments, avoua une autre femme, mais je me suis dit que votre présence lui serait profitable. »

La voix était rauque, éraillée par les pleurs. Sa mère.

Et tout revint en bloc à Maelis et, alors qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, une larme coula de l'œil gauche de la jeune fille, brûlant ses paupières closes. Le silence se fit dans la pièce et Maelis sentit cinq regards se poser sur elle. Elle supposait que la dernière personne était Bryan Fawkes. C'était sa respiration qu'elle entendait, profonde et rauque. Sereine. Il n'avait pas l'air affecté par le décès qui la bouleversait tant. Enfin, Maelis se décida à soulever ses paupières. Et jamais ses yeux bleus, si quelconques, n'avaient paru aussi beaux à ses visiteurs.

Le soir-même, Maelis put rentrer chez elle et passer une soirée pyjama avec ses amies. Elle s'était tout d'abord fermement opposée à cette idée mais les trois autres n'avaient rien voulu entendre et avaient eu l'approbation de Jeanne.

« Ne me refais jamais ça ! Grommela Sarah pour la énième fois.

\- Si tu veux, dit Maelis sans grande conviction.

\- Et mange ! S'écria Shaïla, à court de sang-froid devant l'entêtement de Maelis.

\- Je n'ai pas faim ! Protesta Maelis dans un gémissement.

\- Garde le chocolat dans ta main, ordonna Roxanne. Je lui bouche le nez ! »

Roxanne sauta de sa chaise et se rua sur Maelis pour lui pincer le nez jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit obligée d'ouvrir la bouche. Shaïla profita de cette occasion inopinée et enfourna le fondant du chaudron dans la bouche de la blonde. Malheureusement, Maelis s'étouffa avec le chocolat que lui avait servie Shaïla et en recracha l'intégralité sur Sarah, qui ne put que bougonner, dégoûtée au possible. Maelis ne put s'empêcher de rire, rapidement suivie des deux fautives. Prenant sa revanche, Sarah sauta par-dessus le tas de gourmandises et projeta ses trois amies sur la moquette.

**ooo**

La pièce était pleine de monde. Le cercueil était posé près de l'estrade, entouré de fleurs multicolores. Des rangées de chaises en bois s'alignaient à l'infini, et sur le mur de pierre était accrochée une énorme horloge symbolique, rappelant que le temps était compté.

Jeanne Delaware monta sur l'estrade et commença un discours qu'elle avait écrit avec le meilleur ami de son défunt mari :

« Jean-François a toujours été une présence fraternelle, amicale, paternelle. Il a toujours été pour nous une source de réconfort. Dans les moments les plus sombres il était notre rayon de soleil. Il représentait la sagesse, avait une vie sereine malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu auparavant. Il n'a pas eu une enfance facile. À ce qu'il disait toujours en plaisantant, l'enfance ne lui avait jamais réussi, et il gardait de sa jeunesse des séquelles que je n'ai jamais réussi à panser. Il faisait partie des personnes admirables, et admirées. Dignes d'admiration, surtout. Il était un ami, un mari, un père exemplaire. Il louait l'objectivité et méprisait la subjectivité. Il a toujours été pour moi un ami cher. Il a toujours été là pour quiconque en avait besoin, et envisager sa perte est... difficile, laborieux, ingérable. Le monde paraîtra bien terne sans son éternelle gaîté, sa quête de savoir et de justice, et le réconfort qu'il prodiguait en un seul sourire. Mais en nous voyant ainsi, en pleurs, tout habillés de noirs, il aurait certainement ri de notre chagrin en argumentant que, de toute manière, il veillerait sur nous de tout là-haut, et rirait à nos dépends de toutes nos frasques. Nul ne sait ce qu'il y a après la mort. Seuls les morts et les Dieux le savent. J'espère néanmoins que Jean-François, qui aimait tant le Soleil, continuera de nous éblouir à travers celui-ci, chaque matin de chacune des journées du reste de notre vie. Je laisse la parole à Maelis. »

Il y eut beaucoup d'applaudissements. Beaucoup étaient ceux qui avaient connu Monsieur Delaware. Il avait eu une vie longue, ponctuée de moult rebondissements pas toujours profitables. Maelis était probablement la seule qui ne s'était pas vêtue de noir. Non pas parce que sa peine n'était pas sincère, non pas parce qu'elle aimait déroger aux coutumes. Non. Comme l'avait si bien dit sa mère, Jean-François avait aimé la lumière et c'est vêtue d'une ample robe d'une blancheur aux reflets nacrés qu'elle s'avança sur l'estrade. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon serré et son visage reflétait toute la douleur du monde tandis que des larmes glissaient sur ses joues rougies.

« Papa... commença-t-elle d'une voix éraillée, était... est pour moi un exemple, un modèle de bonté. Chaque fois que je suis confrontée à un dilemme, je me demande comment lui aurait réagi et alors, je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Il avait une telle sagesse qu'on ne pouvait que s'incliner. Peut-être que cette sagesse n'est pas innée, auquel cas il a encore plus de mérite. Quoiqu'il en soit, pour moi il est un exemple à suivre et, chaque fois que je verrai une injustice, son souvenir me submergera et j'agirai au mieux, tant que faire se peut, pour honorer ce qu'il a mis des années à construire, je veux perpétuer son existence de sagesse, parce qu'il l'a mérité. Il a tous les mérites, mê , où que tu sois, je t'aime. »

Sans attendre que les applaudissements ne cessent, Maelis redescendit de l'estrade précipitamment et s'assit au premier rang, enfouissant sa tête dans ses deux mains blanches.

Remonter la pente serait affreusement difficile, d'autant plus que Sarah, à ses côtés, ne cessait de s'épouvanter :

« Oh, mais c'est affreux ! Absolument affreux ! Je ne vois pas d'autre mot. Enfin si : affreux, horrible, irrespectueux, étroit...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes à la fin ? S'étonna Roxanne.

\- Mais regarde la taille de son cercueil par Morgane ! S'écria Sarah. C'est absolument intolérable ! Être enfermé dans une boite, et puis quoi encore ?

\- Tu sais Sarah, dit doucement Shaïla. Il ne s'en rend pas compte.

\- Moi, je m'en rends compte, et je préfère encore me décomposer à l'air libre le moment venu plutôt que d'être enfermée dans une misérable boite !

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, souffla Roxanne. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es claustrophobe que tu dois obligatoirement te désintégrer à la vue de tous ! »

Sarah soupira et se renfrogna. Au moins, cette confrontation avait eu le mérite de faire apparaître un pâle sourire sur le visage de Maelis. Sarah avait une peur inconditionnelle de l'étroitesse. C'en était même risible, parfois. Après que les discours furent terminés, chaque individu fut invité à déposer sur le cercueil étroit des pétales de rose contenues dans un panier d'osier. Lorsque ce fut son tour, Sarah saisit trois pétales et veilla à ce qu'elles retombent vers le milieu de la boite. Et, la larme à l'œil, elle déclama : « bonne chance à toi pour vivre emmuré, JF. Ou plutôt emboîté, ricana-t-elle. Tu as saisi le jeu de mot ? Au revoir ! »

La personne suivante, une femme bien en chair portant des vêtements moldus, préféra déposer une cigarette magique sur la tombe de Jean-François, fervent fumeur, en arguant qu'il lui semblait plus réaliste de faire ça plutôt que de mettre des fleurs. Maelis, quant-à elle, eut du mal à marcher jusqu'à la boite en bois de sapin, et ses jambes menacèrent de plier à moult reprises. Lorsque tout le monde fut passé, Maelis sortit sa tête de ses mains, dans lesquelles elle pleurait, pour jeter un énième regard au cercueil, toujours entreposé au même endroit. Une personne attira son regard cependant. Une jeune femme, de vingt-cinq ans tout au plus, svelte, avec une crinière blonde similaire à la sienne, se tenait devant le cercueil. Il y avait une seule larme qui brillait dans son œil gauche mais tout son être reflétait le mépris, la haine, ainsi qu'une once de soulagement. Maelis jeta un regard haineux à ce qu'elle considérait être une souillure, et s'apprêta à aller lui dire sa manière de penser, mais l'inconnue était déjà partie, rejetant en arrière sa longue chevelure blonde et marchant d'un pas décidé. Alors Maelis l'oublia.

Le corps fut porté magiquement par le fossoyeur et les invités suivirent solennellement le cortège funèbre. Enfin, l'on arriva à l'emplacement dans lequel la famille Delaware au complet était enterrée. C'était une vaste possession sur laquelle on avait édifié une bâtisse funéraire en marbre. Elle avait été modelé selon le style de la Rome antique. Magiquement, on recreusa la fosse et on y déposa le cercueil, touche de vie parmi toutes les couleurs mortuaires. Puis on referma le trou. Et le nom de Jean-François fut gravé sur la stèle de cette famille aux mœurs françaises. Tout le monde partit petit à petit, et ne subsistèrent bientôt que les quatre amies et Jeanne. Cette dernière se résigna et s'en alla, laissant derrière elle sa fille, qui devrait faire son deuil. Seule. Roxanne, Shaïla et Sarah s'en rendirent compte aussi et, après une dernière embrassade, elles dirent à Maelis qu'elles se retrouveraient à l'entrée principale du cimetière, dans un café où elles prendraient un « petit remontant ».

Restée seule, Maelis ne put détacher ses yeux du nom de son défunt père. Elle ne sentit pas une personne approcher derrière son dos, et ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle ne sursauta même pas, trop anéantie pour ressentir quoique ce soit.

« Il faut bien se l'avouer, son épitaphe est plutôt bien choisie, dit la nouvelle venue. »

Maelis se retourna vers elle et la reconnut finalement. La souillure.

« Je me demande si il a dit ça pour faire une leçon de moral ou parce qu'il s'est enfin rendu compte de ses erreurs. Enfin, l'espoir fait vivre, finit-elle d'une voix légère, où subsistait une once de rancœur. »

L'épitaphe était : _On n'efface pas ses erreurs mais la nature humaine a la faculté d'accorder le pardon._

« Il n'a fait aucune erreur, il était la personnification même du mot Sagesse ! Protesta avec vigueur la plus jeune.

\- Tu es bien naïve, sourit l'inconnue. Maelis, c'est cela ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Mais c'était une question rhétorique.

« Oui, acquiesça froidement Maelis. Mais je ne vous connais pas.

\- Gryffondor ? Supposa l'inconnue en omettant volontairement de répondre à la question.

\- Serdaigle, corrigea Maelis.

\- Évidemment !

\- Comment ça ? Sourcilla la plus jeune.

\- Rien, rien, répondit vaguement la plus âgée.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? S'énerva Maelis.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais, dit nonchalamment la plus âgée.

\- Qui es-tu ? S'écria Maelis.

\- Tu n'es pas encore prête à entendre ce que je veux te dire, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis plus une gamine, s'insurgea Maelis.

\- Non, accorda la jeune femme. Justement, continua-t-elle d'une voix grave, tu mérites de l'être encore un peu. »

Maelis ne trouva rien à rétorquer et, pour toute réponse, quelques larmes coulèrent encore de ses yeux bleus.

« Quand le moment sera venu, expliqua l'inconnue, je t'enverrai une lettre afin que l'on se voie. Et tu répondras à ta chouette que la destinataire est Asleigh. Asleigh Delaware. »

Et sur ces mots, Asleigh partit vivement et s'empressa de transplaner lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à la porte secondaire la plus proche. Maelis put donc s'étonner à son aise. À vrai dire, elle en avait même oublié de pleurer. Avec un dernier regard pour la stèle, Maelis quitta le cimetière en direction du café où ses proches l'attendaient. Alors que sa mère buvait un café noir et que Roxanne et Shaïla dégustaient une bièraubeurre, Sarah avait réussi en usant de persuasion à convaincre Jeanne de la laisser boire du calvados, une boisson alcoolisée moldue qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement et que les sorciers consommaient également.

« Que veux-tu consommer ? Lui proposa sa mère. »

Pour toute réponse, Maelis saisit le verre de Sarah et en but la moitié cul-sec. Jeanne se retint de protester, tout en espérant intérieurement que sa fille ne réfugie pas son chagrin dans l'alcool. Si la liqueur était amère, en coulant dans sa gorge, elle prodigua à Maelis une chaleur des plus agréables. Sarah lui fit un sourire complice et elles partirent dès qu'elles eurent fini de consommer. Le plus dur resterait à faire, mais Maelis était forte.

**ooo**

Durant cette même semaine, à Poudlard, la vie continuait son cour. James Potter, comme à son habitude, s'était fait une nouvelle conquête Iris continuait désespérément ses recherches, avec la ferme intention de déterminer qui était Dawn Leonora Druvel continuait de parler sans modérations des vêtements que proposaient les magasins de Pré-au-Lard Cedric Donco continuait d'étudier avec un sérieux profondément inhumain Sylvia Carter conservait toujours son secret Alice Londubat ne s'épanouissait toujours pas et Violette Voden considérait haineusement tout être humain l'entourant, comme à son habitude. Cette dernière désespérait intérieurement de l'approche des vacances de Noël. En effet, celles-ci arriveraient dans moins de deux semaines. Lorsque Maelis revint à Poudlard, elle le trouva inchangé, et ce fut pour elle le meilleur des réconforts.

Sarah eut, le lendemain, une grande difficulté à se lever, pour ne pas changer de son habitude. Sasha fut dont obligée de la réveiller.

« Je te jure qu'un jour, je te laisserai dormir et tu rateras les cours ! Menaça-t-elle après avoir reçu une énième insulte.

\- Quel supplice ! Railla Sarah en se levant péniblement.

\- Tu as une tête proprement épouvantable, fit remarquer Jane qui passait par là.

\- Pour changer, ricana Sasha.

\- Je t'emmerde, rétorqua Sarah en allant dans la salle de bain comme un zombi. »

En vérité, Sasha et Jane avaient tout à fait raison. Sarah avait les cheveux qui allaient dans tous les sens, des yeux bouffis par le sommeil, des cernes violets qui ne la quittaient pas, un air de zombi qui l'amochait considérablement, les paupières plissées par la luminosité ambiante et les traces de son oreiller sur sa joue gauche. Elle soupira en se voyant, se contenant de ricaner devant sa tête de déterrée vivante, et appliqua sa doctrine matinale habituelle. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se doucher le matin – allez savoir pourquoi – alors elle le faisait le soir. Elle se brossa les dents, appliqua de la crème sur son visage, dessina un épais trait d'eye liner sur ses paupières, mit du crayon prune qui faisait ressortir ses yeux, appliqua du mascara, gomma ses imperfections avec un correcteur et étala sur ses lèvres un rouge profond. Elle avait conscience que beaucoup de filles la traitaient de « fille de rue » mais c'était pour elle un moyen de s'affirmer. Après quoi elle sortit.

« Sarah tu as oublié de te coiffer ! Ricana Sasha dès qu'elle fut sortie. »

Sarah soupira et retourna dans la salle de bain à reculons. En effet, elle avait toujours son nid de corneilles sur la tête. En désespoir de cause, après s'être escrimée au moins quinze secondes à démêler sa chevelure, Sarah rendit les armes et se fit une tresse sur le côté.

« Mademoiselle est enfin prête ! Ironisa Sasha lorsqu'elle sortit enfin.

\- J'appelle ça de la persécution, déclara Sarah, faussement outrée. Je vais porter plainte !

\- Essaie seulement, infâme traîtresse à ton sang ! Menaça Jane avec un sourire dément. »

Alors qu'elle aurait voulu continuer leur comédie, Sarah ne put résister plus longtemps et éclata de rire.

« Un peu plus et tu ferais presque peur, complimenta-t-elle.

\- Ce n'était toujours pas au point ? Désespéra Jane. J'y travaille pourtant.

\- Mais si, mais si, la rassura Sarah. C'est juste qu'on te connaît trop bien pour ça.

\- On ferait bien de se dépêcher, sinon on va être en retard, prévint Anna Corner qui, à titre exceptionnel, avait décidé de délaisser Violette Voden pour manger avec elles.

\- Oui, oui, sourit Sasha. »

Violette Voden, encore assise dans son lit, jeta vers elles un regard profondément haineux. Merlin savait à quel point elle avait horreur de la solitude !

« Je vous accompagne ! Dit-elle finalement avec arrogance alors que les filles étaient déjà sorties.

\- Oui, bien sûr, si tu veux, répondit Jane avec un regard étonné. »

Violette se leva donc et rejoignit ses camarades de dortoir. Enfin, les cinq filles sortirent de leur salle commune et se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour manger le petit déjeuner. Elles s'assirent et, alors que Violette, Jane et Anna mangeaient proprement, Sarah et Sasha se jetèrent littéralement sur la nourriture, et plus précisément sur les bagels et les pancakes.

« Sarah comment tu fais pour être si maigre en mangeant autant ?! S'indigna Jane pour la énième fois.

\- Magie magie, rétorqua Sarah en étalant sur son bagel une couche conséquente de chocolat à tartiner.

\- Le fait que je ne reçoive pas de commentaire laisse à supposer que je suis grosse, s'insurgea Sasha.

\- Tu es fine mais tu n'es pas maigre ma pauvre chouquette, opposa Jane.

\- Et grand bien t'en fasse, maugréa Sarah. »

Sarah était en effet bien trop maigre comparé aux autres et faisait même presque anorexique, alors qu'elle mangeait de manière presque boulimique. C'était un fait. Sa mère arguait que c'était la génétique ; l'honorable famille Greengrass n'avait aucune trace de graisse. Ce à quoi Sarah rétorquait que c'était un héritage tout à fait maudit de ressembler à une planche à pain. Mais là n'était pas la question. Les quatre filles mangèrent tranquillement et, une fois qu'elles eurent fini, elles se rendirent à leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal – que les Serpentards avaient en commun avec les Gryffondors.

Pénétrant dans la salle où avaient lieu les cours de DCFM, Sarah rejoignit sa table à côté de Shaïla et s'apprêta à s'asseoir lourdement sur sa chaise, sans grâce aucune, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Cependant, cela ne se passa pas exactement selon ses plans pour la simple et bonne raison que James Potter, assit derrière elle, eut la bonne idée de reculer sa chaise juste au moment elle allait s'asseoir dessus. Cela ne se passa pas non plus exactement de la manière dont l'avait escompté James. Sarah tomba à la renverse, ne trouvant aucun appui autours d'elle, réalisant trop tard que plus rien ne la retenait, et l'arrière de sa tête frappa violemment le bord de la table de James. Elle sentit son corps s'écrouler par terre, sa tête douloureuse atterrir durement sur les pierres froides du sol, la douleur qui l'envahit à ce moment-la, puis plus rien.

Affolés, ses camarades de classe se précipitèrent vers elle, majoritairement curieux de savoir pourquoi la jeune fille était inconsciente sur le sol, puis le professeur la fit soucieusement léviter et l'emmena à l'infirmerie en empruntant la voie des airs. Si Sarah avait vu le regard ambre de James, empreint de culpabilité, la suivre pendant que son corps s'envolait, elle lui aurait certainement dit quelque chose du genre : « Bien fait pour toi, espèce de brosse à chiotte. »

Mais elle ne voyait rien et n'avait plus conscience de rien.

**ooo**

Ça faisait désormais trois heures que Sarah était réveillée. Elle s'était réveillée deux heures après l'accident, mais Madame Pomfresh l'avait droguée avec des analgésique et elle avait dormi près de dix heures d'affilé. Elle avait eu le bilan de son état et le résultat n'était pas glorieux. Grâce aux antidouleurs, elle ne ressentait plus qu'un léger tiraillement au niveau de la nuque et s'ennuyait ferme, pas fatiguée pour un sou, et avec aucune occupation. Madame Pomfresh avait même interdit les visites !

Avec un soupir las, Sarah retourna à son occupation première, c'est à dire compter les fissures dans le plafond – et mine de rien, il y en avait beaucoup. Alors qu'elle en était arrivée à trente-sept précisément, elle sursauta en entendant une personne tirer un tabouret juste à côté d'elle et s'asseoir lourdement dessus. Elle baissa les yeux vers son visiteur et, lorsqu'elle l'eut reconnu, le toisa d'une moue dédaigneuse tout en s'écriant :

« Toi !

\- Oui, moi, répondit d'une voix lasse James Potter.

\- Enchantée, répliqua Sarah avec un sourire joyeux.

\- Tu as perdu la mémoire ? S'inquiéta James.

\- Non, non, j'ai gagné une occupation ! Contra la Serpentarde.

\- Ah, fut la chose la plus intelligente que James trouva à dire.

\- B, railla Sarah.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, soupira le jeune homme, je suis venue pour m'excuser.

\- Eh bien t'as de quoi mon petit vieux ! Rétorqua Sarah.

\- Quoi ? S'écria James.

\- Feur. Coiffeur, t'as pigé, ricana Sarah, faisant esquisser à James un petit sourire.

\- Oui, oui, bien ! Se moqua-t-il en conséquent.

\- Je sais, je sais. Bref, je disais donc, ne crois pas que je vais accepter tes excuses mon petit loup, parce qu'il en est hors de question !

\- Comment ça ? Blêmit James.

\- Je vais te réciter tes crimes, Potter : à cause de toi, je suis enfermée dans l'infirmerie et je m'ennuie comme un mangemort devant les teletubbies...

\- Devant quoi ? S'étonna James.

\- Peu importe, peu importe, rétorqua Sarah avec un petit geste de la main. J'ai des tiraillement dans la nuques, je suis sous analgésiques, je peux plus bouger et en plus tu as failli me casser la moelle épinière espèce de Botruc ! Termina Sarah.

\- Quoi ? Répéta encore James, pâlissant encore davantage.

\- Eh oui, asséna Sarah. Non seulement tu as fait de moi une handicapé moteur temporaire, mais en plus tu as failli me faire perdre ma mobilité et je t'assure que si ça avait été le cas je me serais suicidée et, du haut des enfers, je t'aurais pourri ta vie jusqu'à la mort, et bien plus encore !

\- Et tu es sous analgésiques, dis-tu, remarqua James.

\- Oui, il y a peut-être des effets secondaires, avoua Sarah. Donc, ne comptes pas sur moi pour t'excuser. Comprends-moi bien, Potter, c'est la guerre !

\- Certes, verdit ledit Potter.

\- Mais culpabilise pas, hein, c'est pas si grave, le rassura Sarah d'une voix plus gentille. Sinon, tu m'as ramené des trucs à manger ? Demanda Sarah d'une voix légère.

\- J'aurais dû ? Sourcilla Potter.

\- Oui, dit simplement Sarah.

\- TIGGY ! Beugla James, faisant sursauter Sarah. »

Aussitôt, un elfe apparut dans un ploc sonore et tourna son regard chaleureux vers James.

« Oui, maître Potter ? Demanda humblement l'elfe.

\- Tu pourrais amener de la nourriture à Feli s'il-te-plaît ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

\- Oui, maître Potter, dit l'elfe en transplanant de nouveau. »

Il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard avec un plateau entier de victuailles, tant salées que sucrées et, après avoir reçu des remerciements, il disposa sans plus de cérémonie.

« Tiggy, donc, dit Sarah.

\- Oui, acquiesça James.

\- Pratique, pratique, murmura-t-elle tout en ingurgitant une part de cheesecake à la cerise.

\- Il ne t'obéira pas, rétorqua James avec arrogance.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? S'indigna Sarah.

\- Il n'obéit qu'à moi ! Expliqua James, non sans vantardise.

\- C'est bien dommage, marmonna la jeune fille tout en croquant dans un cupcake.

\- Tu manges comme un Troll, grimaça James.

\- Parce que tu penses que t'es mieux ? Sourcilla Sarah.

\- Bon, de ce point de vue là... concéda James.

\- Monsieur Potter, le temps de visite est fini. Monsieur Rusard vous attend dans la salle des trophées pour votre retenue, dit l'infirmière.

\- Ah ah ah ! Tu vas en retenue ! Railla Sarah.

\- Oui, grimaça James. Mais au moins, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire goguenard, je ne m'ennuierai pas comme un mangemort devant les télébêtises !

\- Teletubbies ! Rectifia Sarah. Crétin ! L'insulta-t-elle. »

Et c'est en ricanant qu'il sortit de l'infirmerie. Mais, pensa Sarah, il rigolerait beaucoup moins avec son torchon dans la main en train d'astiquer des trophées poussiéreux. Elle ricana toute seule, puis repartit dans sa contemplation des lézardes du mur, tout en ingurgitant un à un les mets sur le plateau.

**ooo**

Sarah sortit de l'infirmerie le jour suivant, et ce fut pour elle une libération. Les cours du professeur Binns étaient plus intéressant que l'infirmerie, c'est pour dire ! La semaine s'écoula tranquillement.

Le mercredi, alors que Maelis se promenait dans les couloirs avec Ashley Hasbrook, elle sentit une main chaude se poser sur son épaule, et sursauta.

« Anthony ! Dit-elle d'une voix atone.

\- Maelis ! Rétorqua celui-ci avec enthousiasme. Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille se promener un peu ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Non merci, ça ira, refusa Maelis. Ashley, je peux lui parler seule à seul une minute s'il-te-plaît ? »

Ashley acquiesça silencieusement et s'en alla attendre Maelis deux couloirs plus loin, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille pour capter quelques bribes de la conversation.

« Anthony, je... balbutia Maelis.

\- Oui ? L'incita Anthony en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête, murmura-t-elle. »

En effet, depuis la mort de son père, elle s'était aperçue que son affection pour Anthony avait peu à peu laissé place à de l'irritation. Et ce n'était plus possible.

« Que... quoi ? Balbutia Anthony.

\- On devrait faire un break, explicita Maelis.

\- Mais... pourquoi ? Demanda encore Anthony.

\- Je ne ressens plus rien, j'ai besoin de temps, dit Maelis. »

Et, sans attendre la réponse de Anthony, Maelis partit précipitamment, soulagée d'en avoir fini avec ça. Elle rejoignit Ashley d'un pas tranquille, et toutes deux repartirent, laissant derrière elle un jeune Poufsouffle littéralement anéanti.

Les professeurs avaient décidé d'être plus permissifs durant la semaine précédant les les vacances, et les élèves en profitèrent pour passer de bons moments avec leurs amis avant la nouvelle année. Le vendredi soir, comme à chaque veille de vacances, une fête fut organisée dans la salle commune des Serpentards. L'alcool coulait à flot et l'ambiance était joyeuse.

« Et donc là, pépiait Sasha, il m'a dit que les courgettes ailées avaient remporté le tournoi international de Quiddotch en 364 !

\- Je suis la seule à ne rien comprendre ? Questionna Sarah sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Tout ce que je comprends c'est qu'elle va avoir une sacré gueule de bois demain, commenta Jane. »

Les autres pouffèrent tandis que Sasha continuait de parler pour ne rien dire. Levant les yeux au ciel, Sarah se rendit au buffet pour grignoter quelques toasts grillés à la rillettes et un plein verre de calvados qu'elle commença à déguster sur le chemin menant à son groupe d'amis. Sur le trajet, elle fut interceptée par Mile.

« Tu veux tirer une latte ? Lui proposa-t-il.

\- De quoi ? Demanda Sarah.

\- Chicha magique ? Questionna Mile.

\- Allez, accepta-t-elle. »

Alors, elle le suivit jusqu'à une table ronde et prit quelques lattes avant de commencer à discuter avec Mile.

« Tu vas faire quoi pendant tes vacances ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas grand chose. Je vais passer la première semaine chez ma mère, l'autre chez mon père, dit Mile.

\- Ah oui... tu le prends bien ? S'inquiéta Sarah.

\- Tu sais ça fait deux ans qu'ils ont divorcé, dit Mile en haussant les épaules, indifférent. J'ai l'habitude maintenant.

\- Mouais, rétorqua Sarah, pas convaincue pour un sou. Tu danses ? Proposa-t-elle.

\- Si tu veux, répondit Mile. »

Et ils commencèrent tous deux à danser sur la musique que diffusait une vieille chaîne magique. Si Sarah avait une passion après le chant, c'était la danse. Elle ne dansait ni le classique ni le hip hop, elle ne dansait pas la danse du ventre ni la tectonique. Non, c'était plutôt une danse, pas forcément sensuelle, qui faisait bouger. Ils dansèrent longtemps tous deux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident d'un commun accord de se chercher un autre verre. Alors qu'elle le sirotait tranquillement, Sarah se rendit compte d'une chose.

« Où est passée Sasha ? Demanda-t-elle dans un froncement de sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas, rétorqua nonchalamment Mile. »

Légèrement inquiète, Sarah partit à la rencontre de Jane, qui dégustait tranquillement un verre de jus de citrouille, agrémenté de whisky pur feu par les Serpentards.

« Où est Sasha ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Elle est partie avec un garçon, dit indifféremment Jane.

\- Qui ? Demanda Sarah.

\- Un certain Terrence Flint, répondit Jane. Elle a très mauvais goût, soit dit en passant. »

Sarah le connaissait. Il faisait partie depuis le début de l'année de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Elle ne pouvait qu'acquiescer à la remarque de Jane. Terrence Flint n'était franchement pas beau, mais il avait un charme brutal qui lui accordait une virilité indéniable.

« Et où sont-ils ? Demanda encore Sarah.

\- Dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année, répondit Jane.

\- Ah, je m'inquiétais pour rien alors, soupira Sarah avec soulagement. »

Ce fut une réaction qu'elle regretterait le lendemain mais, pour l'heure, elle avait trop d'alcool dans le sang pour seulement songer à réfléchir à la question.

Le lendemain, il fallut se lever relativement tôt pour rejoindre la gare de Pré-au-lard. Sarah et Jane avaient un mal de tête terrible et, lorsqu'elle retrouvèrent Sasha, elles ne songèrent même pas à l'interroger sur ses occupations nuptiales. Heureusement, dans la Salle Commune, il y avait à la disposition des élèves une quantité faramineuse de potions anti-gueule de bois. Une fois qu'elles l'eurent ingurgitée, Sarah et Jane se retournèrent vers Sasha d'un seul mouvement et la regardèrent fixement.

« Une nuit torride ? Interrogea Sarah.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois vous en vouloir, rétorqua Sasha. À cause de vous je me suis fait dépuceler ! Les accusa-t-elle.

\- Et c'était bien ? Demanda Jane sans prendre en compte les reproches.

\- Mes souvenirs sont un peu flous mais oui, c'était pas mal, sourit Sasha. Ça fait juste un choc.

\- Tu m'étonnes, acquiesça Sarah. »

Elles descendirent toutes trois dans la Grande Salle et commencèrent à manger.

Après un rapide trajet dans les calèches, les élèves arrivèrent devant le Poudlard Express, majestueux et rougeoyant. Les trois filles de Serpentard ne tardèrent pas à dénicher un compartiment libre et furent bientôt rejointes par Shaïla, Roxanne, Maelis, Ashley et Eva. Le trajet se passa dans la joie, la bonne humeur et la nourriture et, avant qu'elles ne soient arrivées, les filles se changèrent et prirent tant bien que mal leurs valises.

« Quels sont vos projets pour les vacances ? Demanda Eva.

\- Je veux me faire des mèches ! S'exclama Sarah en sautillant.

\- Quelle couleur ? S'étonna Ashley.

\- J'hésite entre violet et doré ! Répondit Sarah.

\- … certes, marmonna Ashley. Je préférerais le doré, personnellement, choisit-elle.

\- Sérieusement ? Questionna Sarah.

\- Largement, ajouta Maelis.

\- Moi, je trouve que ce serait mignon le violet, commenta Sasha pensivement.

\- Vous m'embrouillez, les accusa Sarah.

\- Hi hi hi, ricana Jane d'un rire diabolique.

\- Encore raté, railla Sarah en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Pff, maugréa Jane. »

Puis tous descendirent et rejoignirent leurs familles, se disant au revoir avec de grands sourires et quelques larmes. Puis, au bout d'un quart d'heure, tout le monde fut parti. Et la gare était étrangement vide. Seul le chauffeur descendait enfin de la locomotive, laissant ici le Poudlard Express qui ne bougerait plus jusqu'à la rentrée.

**ooo**

**Voilà, voilà ! Avis please ?**

**Merci d'avoir lu, bisous !**


	7. Chapter 6

**Voilà. Désolée, vraiment désolée pour le retard ( plus d'un mois ). Ce chapitre a été très difficile à pondre, syndrome de la feuille blanche, je suppose. Et manque de temps. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est là, même si je n'en suis pas tellement fière. Je ne peux rien vous promettre pour le prochain ^^**

**Voilà, bonne lecture !**

_On n'a jamais autant besoin de vacances que lorsqu'on en revient_

_Ann Landers_

**VI) Nous n'avons pas tous le même mode de vie...**

À peine fut-elle descendue du train qu'elle sentit une main empoigner férocement son bras. Elle se serait débattue si elle n'avait pas eu l'habitude. Elle se serait débattue si elle n'avait pas su que ce serait encore pire après. Sans pouvoir riposter ou se rebeller, elle fut inexorablement attirée vers une des cheminées. Son bourreau s'empressa de jeter dans la cheminée une poignée de poudre de Cheminette avant de l'y pousser violemment. Elle eut à peine le temps de faire un petit signe de tête à Anna qui, de toute façon, ne la regardait même pas, avant de sentir les flammes vertes l'emporter dans un tourbillon. Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée, elle sentit la poigne sur son bras se desserrer et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu soupirer de soulagement, elle sentit cette même poigne la tirer par les cheveux et l'emmener de cette manière jusqu'à la salle de torture du manoir. Elle était censée être condamnée depuis des lustres, mais vraisemblablement, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine et elle déglutit difficilement, mais ses cheveux tirés ne lui faisaient plus mal. Une fois que la porte de bois moisi fut ouverte dans un grincement sinistre, elle fut projetée par les cheveux à l'intérieur de la pièce, et atterrit durement sur le sol de pierre dallé. Sa mâchoire frappa une bosse et un filet de sang coula de sa bouche. Peu importe, elle n'avait plus mal. Son bourreau reprit ses cheveux et posa son pied sur le dos de la jeune fille à terre pour mieux les tirer, tout en enfonçant ses chaussures serties de crampons dans la chute de rein de la victime. Et elle n'avait pas mal.

« J'ai appris pour tes fréquentations ! Hurla le quinquagénaire. Tu es indigne, je devrais te déshériter. Malheureusement, c'est impossible, argumenta-t-il tout en accentuant le contact entre sa chaussure et le dos de la jeune femme. Si tu n'es plus là, tout reviendra à mon traître à son Sang de frère. J'eusse aimé que père et mère le renient pour ça. C'est une souillure ! Et tu n'es pas mieux que lui ! »

Après ce monologue, il raffermit sa prise sur la chevelure, l'enroulant autour de son poing jusqu'à ce que quelques mèches se détachent du cuir chevelu. Puis, soudainement, il la lâcha.

« Lève-toi, ordonna-t-il. »

Elle refusa. De toute façon, il ne lui ferait pas de traitement de faveur alors autant ne pas se soumettre. Mécontent, il la releva de force et commença à détacher sa ceinture, en répétant la même litanie qu'à chaque fois.

« Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux faire comme ces bons à rien de Moldus. Chaque coup t'infligera une douleur visible. Ces marques sur ta peau te feront peut-être enfin réfléchir. »

Puis il dégaina complètement sa ceinture et ôta d'un sortilège le haut de sa fille. Il voulait voir les traces que laisseraient ses coups sur son dos laiteux. Il la fit se baisser à genoux, le dos courbé. Puis, saisissant sa ceinture par l'extrémité, il frappa l'attache en fer sur le dos de la jeune fille, laissant une trace rouge d'où dégoulinaient quelques filets de sang. D'ici quelques heures, quelques contusions apparaîtraient et la peau se colorerait d'une couleur violacée. Il frappa, encore et encore. Quand son dos n'eut plus aucune parcelle de peau blanche, il arrêta enfin. C'était pour cela qu'il portait une robe de sorcier avec ceinture. C'était toujours pratique de se balader avec. Ça pouvait servir. Après tout, depuis que le monde sorcier était envahi de Sang-de-Bourbes, la vie n'était plus aussi sûre. La jeune fille, à terre, avait le dos tout endolori. Chaque coup lui avait brûlé la peau plus sûrement qu'un bûcher. Et elle était là, à terre, haletante, pantelante, brûlée. Mais elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de pleurer, elle ne lui ferait plus jamais le plaisir de hurler, de gémir, de se plaindre. À force d'habitude, elle n'avait plus mal.

Suivant son habitude, son père sortit finalement sa baguette et la pointa sur elle, espérant lui infliger de la frayeur. Elle se releva. Puis, enfin, il la fixa droit dans les yeux, et fit un mouvement de baguette froid et sec, tout en prononçant ce mot infernal : « Endoloris ».

Le rayon rouge l'atteignit de plein fouet. Esquiver n'aurait servi à rien de toute manière. Des milliards de poignards s'enfoncèrent dans son corps en même temps, la tuant des milliards de fois. Ses muscles se contractèrent douloureusement, tandis que tous ses os semblaient se fracturer de multiples fois. Elle se força à ne pas laisser ses genoux plier, à ne pas tomber, jamais. Elle ne déforma même pas son visage et continua de le fixer dans les yeux, le menton relevé en une moue méprisante.

Foi de Violette Voden, un jour, il le payerait. De sa vie. Misérable.

**ooo**

Cela faisait tout juste deux jours que Sarah était rentrée chez elle. Noël serait dans trois jours. Daphné Greengrass l'avait prévenue que, cette année, les Feli fêteraient le nouvel an dans le manoir Greengrass. Et c'était assez angoissant de rencontrer ses grands-parents, surtout si ils étaient vraiment aussi sévères et froids que ce que lui avait dit sa mère. Sarah avait réussi à convaincre sa mère de la laisser avoir une mèche en seulement une soirée. C'est pourquoi elle avait en ce jour une mèche dorée qu'elle qualifiait de magnifique. Elle étincelait au Soleil comme un joyau. Les quelques jours précédent Noël furent calmes et relaxant. La famille Feli faisait toujours ses emplettes à l'avance, préférant éviter de s'aventurer sur le chemin de Traverse lorsque celui-ci était bondé. Sarah passait ses journées assise sur le sofa du salon, regardant à la télé des émissions et séries tandis qu'Iris préférait aller sur l'ordinateur. Qu'est-ce que ça lui avait manqué ! Elle se couchait très tard le soir, se levait après midi le matin et, enfin, profitait des vacances. Le matin du vingt-cinq Décembre, Sarah fut réveillée par un petit hurlement de joie mais surtout par deux poings qui frappaient sa porte. Elle s'éveilla de mauvaise grâce et jeta à son réveil un petit regard ensommeillé, avant de grommeler. Il n'était même pas neuf heures. Elle se leva tandis que les deux poings continuaient de maltraiter sa porte, et se prépara à descendre, s'habillant pour ne pas se présenter sur les photos avec sa chemise de nuit affreuse. Elle descendit l'escalier pentu qui menait au salon et, devant le sapin, elle trouva un monticule de cadeaux qui, malgré elle, firent tressaillir le coin de ses lèvres de plaisir. Iris l'avait attendue tant bien que mal et, dès qu'elle l'aperçut, elle se jeta sur les cadeaux et commença à déballer un emballage. Sarah la rejoignit prestement, profitant cependant un peu plus de chaque cadeau pour prolonger le plaisir. C'est avec une joie manifeste qu'elle découvrit un ensemble de bijoux que Maelis lui avait offert, des échantillons du magasin _Weasley&amp;Weasley _de la part de Roxanne, un parfum sorcier de la part de Shaïla, un livre sur le Quidditch de la part de Mile, un coffret de maquillage de la part de Jane et un livre sur la séduction – qui, au passage, fit lever les yeux au ciel à Sarah – accompagné d'une pleine bouteille de calvados - que la jeune fille s'empressa de cacher à ses parents – de la part de Sasha. Quelques sachets de confiseries lui furent également offerts par quelques connaissances. Il ne resta pour elle qu'un seul paquet sous le sapin : le cadeau de ses parents. D'après la texture, c'était un emballage de carton, estima-t-elle en le prenant dans ses mains. Elle le découvrit de sa couverture de papier cadeau et ouvrit précipitamment le carton, découvrant un téléphone portable. Bien qu'elle fût ravie, elle accorda à ses parents un regard incrédule.

« Toute technologie ne fonctionne pas à Poudlard, leur rappela-t-elle.

\- Eh bien ma chérie, répliqua sa mère, tu prends ton balai, tu t'éloignes de Poudlard et tu nous téléphones. Accompagnée, s'entend. Ne t'avise même pas de faire ce voyage toute seule, recommanda-t-elle après réflexion.

\- Mais... c'est interdit, rétorqua Sarah, étonnée que sa mère l'exhorte à transgresser le règlement.

\- C'est bien pour cela que tu ne le feras pas plus de deux fois par mois et que tu le feras très discrètement avec des personnes de confiance, trancha son père.

\- En tout cas merci, sourit finalement Sarah. »

Sarah s'empressa de monter ses cadeaux dans sa chambre, entama joyeusement un paquet de suçacide – ses friandises préférées – et observa ses cadeaux sous toutes les coutures. Maelis lui avait offert des boucles d'oreille en argent et une bague fine absolument magnifique. Elle s'empressa de les mettre à la place la plus précieuse dans son coffret à bijoux, émerveillée par le présent de son amie. Pour sa part, elle lui avait envoyé une chaîne en argent dont le pendentif représentait un loup, son animal préféré. Sarah sourit joyeusement et reprit un suçacide. Mine de rien, elle avait hâte de revoir ses amis.

**ooo**

« Shaïla, reviens ici immédiatement ! Hurla une femme dans la maison, faisant trembler les murs.

\- Quoi ? Aboya Shaïla, énervée au possible.

\- Baisses d'un ton avec moi, jeune fille ! Lui ordonna sa mère. On va la refaire doucement, ajouta-t-elle froidement.

\- Quoi ? Répéta Shaïla d'une voix dégoulinante de mièvrerie et d'hypocrisie. »

Pour toute réponse, sa mère lui envoya un regard brillant de colère.

« Je t'interdis de partir en tapant des pieds, s'écria sa mère. Et cesse de claquer cette fichue porte ou je te jure que je la décroche ! Et viens mettre la table ! »

Shaïla soupira longuement, énervée et partit sans aucune grâce vers la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ? Demanda sa mère. »

Shaïla contint sa haine et cessa de taper des pieds contre le sol. Vivement que les cours reprennent !

« Pauvre conne, maugréa Shaïla pour elle-même.

\- Tu as bien dit ce que je viens d'entendre ? S'époumona sa mère. »

Shaïla déglutit difficilement avant de répondre avec innocence :

« Quoi donc ? Je n'ai pas parlé ! »

Sa mère lui lança un regard de franc dédain et, enfin, Shaïla referma la porte de la cuisine derrière elle, soupirant de soulagement.

« Et ne ferme pas la porte ! Ordonna une dernière fois Sobia. »

Shaïla rouvrit la porte avec regret et commença à mettre la table. Elle supposa silencieusement que ce devait être la ménopause qui mettait sa mère dans cet état. Puis, pour elle-même, elle chantonna : « Joyeux Noël, joyeux Noël... » d'un ton ironique. Elle se le promettait, dès la majorité atteinte, elle ferait ses cliques et ses claques et elle s'en irait. Loin, de préférence.

**ooo**

Sarah grommela tout en se parant de vêtements classes. Cela faisait deux heures que sa mère la sommait de se préparer et, si elle avait jusque-là réussi à repousser l'échéance, il lui fallait désormais se vêtir de cette robe trop bleue à son goût. Elle avait eu le malheur de laisser sa mère la choisir et elle le regrettait amèrement. Sarah Feli ne portait que des robes vert émeraude ! Quand elle portait des robes... Elle l'enfila donc à regret, avec tant de mauvaise foi qu'elle se rendit compte quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle était à l'envers. Elle maugréa en la remettant dans le bon sens et se contempla dans le miroir. La robe était trop longue, trop volumineuse et trop bleue. Elle se coiffa soigneusement les cheveux, en prenant garde à laisser compacte sa mèche dorée, se maquilla légèrement et descendit enfin dans le salon. Elle mit des ballerines noires et enfila son manteau, tout aussi noir.

« Sarah, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te coiffer ? Grommela sa mère en arrivant.

\- Mais je l'ai fait ! S'insurgea la concernée.

\- Si tu le dis, souffla Daphné, guère convaincue. »

Daphné Feli s'était mis sur son trente-et-un et stressait d'anticipation pour ce qui allait être les retrouvailles entre elle et ses parents. Ils n'avaient jamais été faciles à vivre. Elle enfila ses bottines à talon et regarda sa fille.

« Ramène tes cheveux que je m'en occupe, soupira-t-elle. »

Sarah obéit et se fit coiffer doucement par sa mère. Une fois qu'elles eurent terminé, Daphné s'égosilla sur le retard qu'ils auraient certainement et appela Iris, qui se préparait encore dans sa chambre. Lorsque celle-ci descendit, les deux femmes restèrent coites devant la jeune fille.

« Tu comptes vraiment y aller comme ça ? Demanda précautionneusement sa mère.

\- Ben oui, pourquoi ? S'étonna Iris.

\- Parce que tu ressembles à un clown, rétorqua Sarah.

\- J'aurais plutôt dit une prostituée, réfléchit Daphné à voix haute.

\- Maman ! S'insurgea Iris.

\- Bon Sarah, nous sommes déjà en retard, je m'occupe de ta sœur. L'adresse c'est Manoir Snobbish, l'informa Daphné.

\- Tiens, c'est drôle comme nom, commenta Sarah.

\- Et parfaitement approprié, la coupa sa mère. Vas-y, la pressa-t-elle.

\- Mais je fais quoi une fois là-bas ? Demanda Sarah.

\- Tu te débrouilles, assura Daphné, allez ouste ! »

Sarah se résigna et, à regret, monta dans le bureau de ses parents. Elle s'empara alors d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans l'antre de la cheminée en prononçant l'adresse. Elle tourbillonna un bref instant avec d'apparaître dans un grand manoir. Devant elle étaient rassemblées cinq personnes : une vieille femme aux cheveux gris attachés en un chignon strict, avec une peau blanche ridée et un visage autoritaire. À côté d'elle se tenait un vieil homme hautain, un quadragénaire au menton fuyant, aux cheveux blond platine et le visage relevé en une moue méprisante, une femme du même âge, avec de longs et épais cheveux bruns et un sourire accueillant très rassurant. Puis il y avait Scorpius Malefoy. Sarah, légèrement intimidée par ces sombres inconnus – pour deux d'entre eux en vérité – bafouilla un :

« Bonjour.

\- Enchantée, répondit joyeusement Astoria Greengrass, car c'était bien elle.

\- Tu es seule ? Demanda la vieille femme sans lui répondre.

\- Ils vont bientôt arriver, assura Sarah.

\- Ce bon à rien n'a jamais su être ponctuel, de toute façon, maugréa la vieille mégère, et il a l'air d'avoir eu une très mauvaise influence sur Daphné, affirma-t-elle avec dédain. »

Sarah, profondément outrée, eut beaucoup de peine à se retenir de riposter. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle entendit Astoria dire à sa mère un « Maman... » plein de reproches.

« Quant-à toi, continua la vieille femme en passant outre l'avertissement, laisse-moi t'observer. »

Elle s'approcha de Sarah et commença à la fixer longuement, semblant jauger d'un regard expert la jeune fille.

« Tu n'as pas de formes, remarqua-t-elle. Plate.

\- C'est la marque des Greengrass, objecta Astoria avec un sourire.

\- Certes, balaya la vieille femme d'un geste de la main indifférent. Tu as la peau trop foncée, des vêtements bon marché du plus mauvais effet, un visage charmant mais dénué de beauté. Tes yeux sont envoûtants, sers-t-en pour t'approprier un bon parti – riche de préférence. Par Merlin, pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas brossé les cheveux ! S'exclama-t-elle enfin.

\- Mais je me suis coiffée ! Pourquoi tout le monde dit ça ? S'insurgea Sarah.

\- Calme-toi, ordonna froidement la vieille femme. Et cette mèche ! S'écria-t-elle. Merlin, tiens-tu le concept de cette traînée de Narcissa ?

\- Excusez-moi ? Interrompit Drago Malefoy d'une voix glaciale.

\- Vous m'avez parfaitement entendu, Malefoy ! Confirma-t-elle. Notre mariage était arrangé depuis notre plus tendre enfance, à Lucius et à moi, mais il a fallu que cette... gourgandine ne me vole ma place sur l'autel !

\- Calme-toi, ordonna finalement son mari, pris d'une faible jalousie quant-à ce mariage.

\- Certes, obéit la vieille femme. Tout cela pour dire que... »

Après un plop sonore, apparut dans la cheminée une jeune fille de onze ans tout au plus, au visage barbouillé de suie.

« Maman a oublié de t'appliquer le sortilège ! Ricana Sarah.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça très drôle, répliqua Iris férocement.

\- Calme-toi jeune impudente, la réprimanda la matrone. Tu dois respect et obéissance à ton aînée.

\- C'est qui elle ? Demanda crûment Iris à Sarah.

\- Pardon ? S'époumona la vieille femme, interloquée.

\- J'accepte vos excuses, rétorqua insolemment Iris.

\- Iris, je te présente notre... grand-mère, expliqua Sarah.

\- Elle s'appelle comment ? Demanda encore la cadette.

\- Euh... bafouilla Sarah.

\- Je toucherai deux mots de votre insolence avec votre mère, jeune fille. Vous ne savez pas à qui vous parlez !

\- Non, c'est bien pour ça que je pose la question ! Rétorqua Iris.

\- Je suis Romilda Greengrass, sombre dégénérée ! Tu devrais te faire interner à... »

Mais un autre plop sonore l'interrompit à nouveau, et une grande femme svelte sortit de la cheminée.

« Tiens, te voilà ! S'exclama Elizabeth. J'ai deux mots à te dire au sujet de tes filles... »

La table était ovoïde dans la salle à manger. Trois elfes de maisons se relayaient pour servir les différents plats qui constituaient le repas. Sarah, assise à côté de Scorpius, s'ennuyait ferme et faisait tinter sa fourchette sur son assiette de porcelaine, remuant la sauce qui subsistait encore. Le grand sujet de conversation était l'économie et, alors que le sujet était en lui-même fort intéressant, dès que c'était Elizabeth Greegrass qui l'évoquait, c'était d'un comique qui, à trop forte dose, lassait les autres convives. Sarah se retourna vers son voisin et lui dit tout bas :

« Je te parie une peau de banane qu'elle va finir par planter sa fourchette dans son mari ! »

En effet, Elizabeth accentuait son discours de grands gestes de la main. Scorpius tourna vers elle un regard étonné couronné d'un sourcil haussé plus que dubitatif.

« Quand bien même ce serait vrai, qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Demanda-t-il justement.

\- Aucun humour, bougonna Sarah.

\- Si, mais il n'est pas compatible avec le tien qui, vraisemblablement, est inexistant ! Asséna Scorpius.

\- Bien que ta phrase soit, en elle-même, paradoxale, je vais passer outre et te répliquer que j'attends de voir, dit Sarah.

\- Très bien, répondit Scorpius, décontenancé.

\- J'attends toujours, répéta Sarah après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Chut, j'écoute ce que cette chère Elizabeth raconte, mentit Scorpius. »

Sarah ouvrit de grands yeux ahuris avant de se mettre à ricaner.

« Pas mal, pas mal, le félicita-t-elle. Mais je persiste à croire que j'ai beaucoup d'humour !

\- Si tu le dis, soupira Scopius, lassé de ce dialogue puéril.

\- Mieux ! Rétorqua Sarah. Je le dis et je le répète !

\- Où est le bouton off ? Pleurnicha presque le blond. »

Comme pour ponctuer la phrase, la fourchette de la matrone s'enfonça profondément dans la chair de son mari, au niveau de l'avant-bras. Le vieil homme retira prestement la fourchette et leva vers sa femme un regard ombrageux avant de se lever de table pour aller se soigner.

« Ah, les hommes, tous des chochottes, commenta-t-elle ensuite, pas le moins du monde désolée de son acte involontaire. »

**ooo**

Comme toujours, le quai de la voie 9 ¾ était bondée d'individus étranges aux longues et amples robes aux motifs divers et variés, portant de grands chapeaux pointus et ayant dans leurs chariots roulants de grandes cages de fer dans lesquelles il y avait des hiboux. Sarah se fraya un chemin parmi la foule et, enfin, put monter dans le train. Elle était en retard et espérait que ses amis avaient réservé un compartiment. Elle avança dans le couloir, regardant à travers chaque vitre le contenu des compartiments, s'arrêtant de temps à autres pour saluer des connaissances. Enfin, elle trouva Sasha, Jane et Mile assis presque à la fin du train. Elle rentra avec un grand sourire et salua ses amis avec entrain, s'affalant d'un même élan sur une des deux banquettes.

« Yo, ma poule ! La salua Sasha avec un air faussement rebelle.

\- Wesh mon poulet, répondit Sarah sur le même ton. »

Elles se sourirent avec complicité tandis que les deux autres ricanaient. Il était bon de se retrouver.

« Sarah, dit soudain Mile, tu te fais mitrailler du regard par sa majesté. »

En tournant la tête vers la vitre, Sarah s'aperçut que, en effet, Violette Voden la regardait fixement avec un regard mauvais. Ses nombreuses cicatrices avaient subi un sortilège de désillusion et les autres étaient cachées par les vêtements amples qu'elle portait. Ne restait de visible que sa tête hautaine et dédaigneuse. Sarah lui adressa un franc regard de mépris et tourna la tête avec indifférence.

« Non mais elle se prend pour qui ? S'insurgea Sasha.

\- Pour notre reine, sombre idiote ! Ironisa Jane.

\- Elle m'énerve, mais elle m'énerve ! S'énerva Sasha.

\- Ne te soucies pas d'elle, répliqua Sarah. Le jour où elle enlèvera le balai de son postérieur – pour être polie – peut-être qu'elle sera enfin abordable.

\- Tu es bien optimiste, ajouta Sasha. »

De derrière la vitre, Violette n'avait rien manqué de l'échange et, après un dernier regard assassin, elle tourna les talons et dénicha un compartiment avec seulement quelques gamins qu'elle s'empressa de faire fuir. Son projet de se faire des amis n'était pas très concluant.

C'est au bout de seulement deux heures que Sarah retrouva ses amies alors qu'elle allait aux toilettes. Elles s'étaient installées dans un compartiment rempli de deux sombres inconnues et semblaient faire connaissance avec eux.

« Ah Sarah ! S'exclama Maelis avec un grand sourire. Je te présente Kate Finch-Fletchey et Ferby Stevenson. Elles sont en sixième année, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Ah ! Enchantée, les salua Sarah avec une joie factice. Je resterais bien avec vous mais les autres vont s'inquiéter alors... se désista-t-elle.

\- Sarah, on a des chocogrenouilles, l'informa Shaïla.

\- … mais ce n'est pas grave, je les retrouverai plus tard, finit Sarah en se jetant sur le paquet de sucreries. »

Il s'avéra que, malgré leur air coincé, les deux filles étaient d'une très agréable compagnie, racontant à tout va des anecdotes marrantes sur leurs vacances ou la vie à l'école. Alors que Sarah se levait pour rejoindre ses amis qui, devant son absence d'une heure, devaient – légitimement – s'inquiéter, Ferby lui sourit en prononçant :

« Ravie de t'avoir rencontrée. Tes conversations avec James Potter sont toujours... instructives, mentit-elle en souriant.

\- Oh, tu n'as encore rien vu, sourit diaboliquement Sarah en retour. J'ai une certaine vengeance à prendre, figure-toi.

\- Préviens-moi alors, dit l'autre avec un clin d'œil. »

Sarah lui fit un grand sourire et sortit finalement du wagon. Elle s'affala sur la banquette à côté de Sasha et, avant que cette dernière n'ait pu faire le moindre commentaire, elle lui posa avec force la main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

« Ah, ce doux silence, commenta-t-elle. »

Malheureusement, dès qu'elle parvint à libérer son orifice buccal, Sasha se mit à bouder, le dos tourné à la porte d'entrée et croisa les bras. Quelques heures plus tard, le train s'arrêta enfin et les élèves descendirent en une masse fluctuante des multiples wagons. Les élèves étaient mitigés entre la joie de retrouver leur si majestueux château et l'appréhension de la reprise des cours. Rapidement, les élèves se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour manger le dîner. En chemin, Sarah eut la mauvaise idée de bousculer malencontreusement son admirateur plus tellement secret : Stephen Ziou. À contre-cœur, elle s'arrêta et lui retourna un sourire hypocrite, entamant avec lui un dialogue plein d'une politesse hypocrite.

« Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Interrogea-t-elle mielleusement.

\- Oui et toi ? Demanda poliment son interlocuteur.

\- Oui, dit juste Sarah. »

Alors que le silence devenait pesant, elle ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de dire :

« Oh tiens, je crois qu'on m'appelle ! Je crois que c'est la voix de Mile ! Mentit-elle avant de partir sans attendre sa réponse. »

Stephen la regarda s'en aller avec un sourire attendrit et son ami, Leo Axan, leva haut les yeux en voyant sa réaction. Stephen Ziou avait beau obtenir les meilleures notes de leur année, dès que quelque chose concernait Sarah, son cerveau partait en courant. Il saisit le bras de son ami et l'entraîna dans la Grande Salle tout en se disant que, lorsqu'il aurait enfin le courage de faire sa demande, Stephen tomberait de son petit nuage avec fracas.

Sarah, de son côté, soupira de soulagement en s'éloignant. C'était moins une. Elle avait toujours été amie avec le brillant Serdaigle mais, depuis qu'il la dévorait du regard avec un filet de bave dégoulinant de son orifice buccal, la situation était devenue légèrement plus délicate. Et puis, elle n'allait pas se le cacher, le pauvre garçon n'avait pas été gâté par Dame Nature. Sa peau hâlée était parsemée de boutons d'acné éclatés, il avait en permanence un duvet noir qu'il ne rasait jamais et ses sourcils se rejoignaient presque en un mono-sourcil pas le moins du monde attirant. De plus, ses cheveux courts et toujours soigneusement coiffés ne le mettaient pas en valeur et son corps anorexique n'était définitivement pas attrayant. Et puis elle était sûre d'une chose : s'ils venaient à se mettre en couple, par une intervention Merline, malgré qu'elle en aie, elle aurait tôt fait de se lasser. Elle avait besoin d'aventure, d'être surprise. Lui, il était déjà à ramper à ses pieds. Elle voulait se battre pour obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait, sans relâches. Et c'est pourquoi Stephen n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance. Ruminant encore un instant, elle retrouva Maelis en chemin et le malheureux prétendant sortit rapidement de sa tête.

« Tu as passé un bon trajet ? S'enquit Maelis.

\- Merveilleux ! Sourit Sarah.

\- Je voulais te dire, poursuivit la blonde. Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide pour piéger Potter... nous sommes à ta disposition ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

\- C'est une offre qui ne se refuse pas, accepta Sarah avec un sourire amusé.

\- Parfait ! Rit Maelis.

\- Tu as une revanche à prendre ? Interrogea Sarah.

\- Pas spécialement, avoua la blonde. Je veux juste m'occuper. »

Sarah se sentit bête. Même si il lui arrivait de l'oublier, Maelis, elle, n'oubliait jamais la mort récente de son père. Sarah accusa le coup et fit un sourire désolé auquel Maelis répondit par un hochement de tête indifférent.

« J'y penserai, conclut Sarah. »

Après tout, un peu d'aide ne serait pas de trop. Au final, les élèves s'étaient pratiquement tous arrêtés dans les couloirs qui précédaient la Grande Salle et il fallut à la directrice un sortilège d'amplification pour hurler à tous les apprentis sorciers de se rendre prestement dans la salle à manger. Sous la menace d'être entraînés de force, les élèves reprirent donc leur lente progression. La Grande Salle n'était pourtant pas si loin.

Sarah retrouva Sasha à la table des Serpentards et, de nouveau, elles commencèrent à parler. La directrice fit un bref discours et enfin, les élèves et le personnel enseignant purent se sustenter. Il était étonnant de constater qu'un voyage durant lequel ils n'avaient rien fait pouvait les affamer à ce point.

Maelis rentra dans son dortoir seule ce soir-là. Bien sûr, ses camarades de dortoir ne tarderaient pas mais elle avait eu envie d'être seule. Une fois devant l'aigle, elle attendit patiemment l'énigme. Celle-ci vint sans plus attendre :

_« Trois pitiponks sont dans un seau, un meurt. Combien en reste-t-il ? »_

Maelis réfléchit quelques secondes puis donna sa réponse, sûre d'elle :

« Il en reste trois, dit-elle. Même si l'un est mort, il est toujours dans le seau.

_\- Exactement_, dit l'aigle avant d'ouvrir la porte. »

Maelis rentra dans sa salle commune et, après l'avoir regardée quelques secondes pour se re-familiariser avec cet endroit, puis pénétra dans son dortoir. Après s'être rapidement préparée à dormir, elle regarda son emploi du temps pour se remémorer son premier cours du lendemain. Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec les Serpentards. Parfait. Elle se coucha et s'endormit avant même que ses camarades n'arrivent ou, du moins, elle ne les entendit pas.

**ooo**

Les élèves traînaient des pieds en entrant dans la salle, étouffant quelques bâillements. Ils s'assirent à leurs places réservées et le professeur Wolf entra ensuite.

« Allez, on se motive, sourit-elle avec enthousiasme. »

Elle eut en réponse quelques grognements.

« Nous allons parler dans ce chapitre des Elfes Noirs, expliqua-t-elle. Ouvrez vos livres page 48. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, ce sera un cours théoriques, vous pouvez d'ors-et-déjà ranger votre baguette. »

Les élèves exécutèrent les ordres et, une fois que tout le monde eut ouvert son livre à la page commandée, elle commença son cours.

« Les Elfes Noirs sont des hybrides entre Elfes et Sorciers. Ils maîtrisent les pouvoirs des deux 'espèces', si je puis dire, et sont donc remarquablement puissants. Ils vivent principalement en communautés restreintes dans les pays Nordiques. Ils ont leurs méthodes d'enseignement et ne fréquentent pratiquement jamais les sorciers, c'est ce qui explique le fait qu'ils soient aussi méconnus parmi nous. Ils ont des facultés exceptionnelles telles que la télépathie, la télékinésie, la maîtrise des éléments et d'autres choses encore. Qui veut lire le cours ? »

Elle interrogea Mona Salti, qui levait bien haut la main, et le cours se poursuivit de la même manière. Les élèves se rendirent ensuite aux multiples cours de la matinée avant de se retrouver dans la Grande Salle pour savourer le repas du midi. L'après-midi passa difficilement, pour les élèves comme pour les professeurs, et ils se réadaptaient petit à petit au rythme scolaire. À la fin de la journée, Leo et Shaïla se retrouvèrent dans un coin isolé du troisième étage et se sourirent en se voyant, heureux de se retrouver. Shaïla se sentait d'humeur taquine en ce jour et, enroulant langoureusement ses bras autours du cou de son ami, elle tapota du bout de ses doigts son dos avant de lui murmurer sensuellement :

« Je te parie que tu seras incapable de résister ! S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Même pas en rêve, déglutit le jeune homme. »

Shaïla se détacha de lui et s'écarta de quelques pas. Elle lui sourit en guise de défi et s'en alla définitivement, laissant derrière elle le jeune homme profondément chamboulé, quoique intimement résigné à ne pas se laisser faire.

Ainsi commença leur petit jeu de séduction qui, chaque jour un peu plus, prenait davantage d'ampleur. Ils se retrouvaient pour mieux se frustrer mutuellement et prenaient un malin plaisir à cet effet, bien qu'ils en souffrissent également. Peu importait, sinon la fierté de gagner, de résister et de ne pas se rendre. C'était une bataille qui, à priori, durerait longtemps.

Dans le courant du mois de janvier, alors que Jane marchait dans les couloirs avec son frère, préférant passer un peu de temps avec lui, elle entendit des éclats de voix ponctués de rires tonitruants. C'étaient deux filles relativement âgées, quoique n'ayant pas plus de 16 ans. En s'approchant un peu davantage, elle reconnut les voix : Sarah et Sasha.

« T'es sérieuse, tu as remis le couvert avec lui ?! Ricanait la première.

\- Ben quoi ? Se défendait Sasha. Je ne me rappelle même plus de ce qu'il s'est passé alors ça valait le coup de retenter.

\- Oui, mais c'est tout de même Terrence Flint, quoi ! Déblatéra Sarah.

\- Oui, et alors ? Rétorqua Sasha avec mauvaise foi.

\- Il n'est pas réellement un modèle de...

\- Beauté, c'est ça ? S'écria Sasha. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire des apparences, moi, hein ?

\- La réponse tient en deux seuls mots : Maxwell Davies, rétorqua Sarah. Ensuite, je ne lui reprochait pas sa figure si peu désirable car, soyons sincères, sa carrure la compense laaaaargement, mais plutôt sa réputation. Ne dit-on pas qu'il trompe ses copines et les quitte une semaine après le commencement de leur relation ?

\- Écoutes, je me fiche des rumeurs pour le moment, soupira Sasha. Tout ce que je veux, c'est une relation sans attaches où je pourrais expérimenter ce que c'est de sortir réellement avec quelqu'un !

\- Il fallait le dire tout de suite ! S'exclama Sarah avec soulagement. Moi qui pensais que tu débutais une relation à la guimauve ! Ta phase d'expérimentation est tout à fait légitime !

\- Et non, contra Sasha. Tu n'es pas la seule fille sensée sur terre tu sais ? Ironisa-t-elle.

\- Eh bien nous sommes deux ! S'exclama Sarah, ravie.

\- Ah non, nous sommes trois ! Intervint Jane en se montrant enfin à ses deux amies qui sursautèrent en la voyant apparaître. »

Jane demanda quelques détails à ses amies avant de retourner se balader avec son frère jumeau. Ils s'étaient toujours compris à demi-mots et entretenaient un lien très fort qui semblait inaltérable. Ils se protégeaient l'un l'autre constamment et, c'était sans doutes la raison pour laquelle l'un et l'autre n'avait jamais été en couple. Ce lien terrifiait les potentiels petits et petites ami(e)s. Ce qui, après tout, était légitime.

Les deux groupes partirent chacun de leur côté, parlant pour l'un et se comprenant par une succession de silences éloquents pour l'autre. Et pendant ce temps-là, Iris s'enterrait encore et encore dans la bibliothèque, souhaitant plus que tout la résolution de sa quête. Il est des tempéraments qui ne savent fléchir. Et, foi de Feli, un jour, elle saurait qui était la mystérieuse Dawn Oggen. Point. Mais, pour le moment, ses recherches étaient vaines. Et c'était vraiment frustrant !

« IRIS, cria quelqu'un à quelques centimètres seulement de son oreille gauche, la faisant violemment sursauter, et hurler de manière stridente.

\- Quoi ? Haleta-t-elle, le choc passé.

\- Ça fait trois plombes que je t'appelle ! Il est temps de quitter la bibliothèque, il est huit heures et j'en ai vraiment marre que tu t'enfermes tout le temps comme ça ! Je ne sais plus où est passée ma meilleure amie ! Se plaignit l'inopportune, soit Lily Luna Potter.

\- Mais c'est toi qui m'a demandé de faire toutes ces recherches ! Se défendit Iris.

\- Certes... concéda Lily. Mais tu y prends beaucoup trop de temps.

\- Bon ! Très bien ! Céda Iris. Allons manger !

\- Eh bien c'est pas trop tôt ! S'écria Lily. En plus, il y a cette vieille coincée de Mme Pince qui vient dans notre direction ! »

En effet, la vieille femme arrivait avec un air, tout, sauf avenant, et les deux fauteuses de trouble partirent le plus vite possible après avoir rangé les livres à leur place. Lily était au bord de la crise de jalousie amicale : cette Dawn Oggen prenait décidément beaucoup trop de temps et d'importance. Il allait falloir qu'elle y remédie. Et cette petite peste allait le payer très cher, foi de Lily Potter.

**ooo**

Deux jours plus tard, la vengeance que préparait Sarah fut enfin au point. Elle était dans son dortoir, avec Sasha, et toutes deux jubilaient avec un sourire sadique tout en se frottant les mains d'anticipation. Après moult recherches, elles avaient enfin déniché un plan parfait pour pourrir pendant un certain temps la vie de James Potter Junior. Maintenant, il ne leur restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de pénétrer dans le dortoir des garçons et, pour ça, elles avaient besoin de quelques Gryffondors. Parfait, Shaïla et Roxanne feraient parfaitement l'affaire. Et puis, au besoin, même si elle n'en avait pas conscience, Jane avait un coup avec John Ross. Au besoin, elle pourrait toujours le persuader de les aider. Les Fraudeurs n'étaient jamais contre une bonne blague, même lorsqu'elle s'adressait à l'un d'entre eux. Parfait.

**Voilà, merci pour vos prochaines reviews ( j'espère, j'espère )**

**Bisous bisous !**


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, oui je suis en retard... trèèèès en retard en fait. Désolée pour l'attente, mais c'est de plus en plus dur de trouver le temps d'écrire et tout. Et puis ce que j'écris me plaît de moins en moins alors ça ne me motive pas davantage, pour tout vous dire.**

**Bref, bonne lecture à vous.**

_La puissance ne consiste pas à frapper fort ou souvent,_

_Mais à frapper juste._

_ H. de Balzac_

**VI) Chant révélateur et coming out**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin-là, James Potter sût que ce ne serait définitivement pas une bonne journée. Ce n'était pas tellement un pressentiment mais plutôt le fait que son réveil indiquât dix heures et que son dortoir soit vide. Et les cours avaient commencé depuis deux heures. Avec le professeur de sortilège, un monstre sans scrupules.

Ce n'était pas tant le fait de sécher qui le dérangeait car, pour dire la vérité, il en avait l'habitude non, c'était plutôt le fait que ses traîtres d'amis ne l'aient pas réveillé et l'aient laissé en si fâcheuse posture. Sans plus attendre, il se leva en maugréant et... glissa sur un paillasson ensorcelé qui n'avait strictement rien à faire ici. Se retrouvant par terre, il adressa un regard brumeux au tapis inopportun et se releva. Il se sentait étrange ce matin-là...

**ooo**

Pour la première fois en presque cinq ans, Sarah fut la première à se lever dans son dortoir. Elle s'empressa de réveiller Jane et Sasha et alla se préparer. Quand elle revint de la salle de bain après s'être maquillée et coiffée, elle réalisa que Sasha était toujours dans son lit et grommelait en se rendormant lentement mais sûrement. Sarah, saisissant sa vengeance après tant d'années de maltraitance, sauta presque littéralement sur le lit de son amie et l'écrasa de tout son maigre poids. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'elle maudissait sa maigreur il ne fallut qu'un mouvement à Sasha pour la projeter à terre, se retourner et se rendormir encore. Énervée, la jeune fille se leva en grimaçant et secoua Sasha de toutes ses forces.

« Sarah, laisse-moi dormir ! S'époumona Sasha. Il est à peine dix heures et on est samedi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend à la fin ?

\- Si tu ne veux pas voir le résultat de trois semaines d'efforts, c'est tant pis pour toi, se résigna Sarah en posant ses deux pieds par terre.

\- Très bonne initiative, approuva Sasha en grommelant. Attends... Quoi ? S'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que je peux être bête ! S'exclama-t-elle en sautant du lit. »

Pour rien au monde Sasha n'aurait eu envie de manquer la farce dont James Potter allait bientôt être la victime. Il était bien temps qu'il redescende de son petit nuage de supériorité. Elle se prépara rapidement et, une fois que les trois filles se furent préparées, elles descendirent avec précipitation dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards avant d'en sortir et d'arpenter les couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle. Une fois arrivées à destination, elles n'eurent pas beaucoup de temps à attendre, James Potter arriva peu de temps après. Il traînait des pieds, semblant faire d'incontestables efforts pour placer un pied devant l'autre sans trébucher. Il paraissait ivre et le spectacle n'en était que plus réjouissant à voir. Sarah, Jane et Sasha avaient une place de choix, assises côte à côte face à la table des Gryffondors. Comme tous les samedis à dix heures, la Grande Salle était pleine et tous les regards se fixèrent sur l'inopportun. Tous se posaient des questions. Y avait-il eu une fête la veille sans qu'ils ne soient invités ? Visiblement pas, étant donné que tout le monde était dans son état normal. Les Fraudeurs avaient peut-être organisé une soirée entre eux, buvant plus que de raison ? Mais manifestement pas. Les quatre autres Fraudeurs, assis à table, semblaient frais comme des roses. Ils haussèrent un sourcil étonné en voyant l'état de leur ami. Seul John Ross esquissa, pendant quelques petites secondes, un sourire amusé devant le sale état de James Potter. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne le vit et son innocence ne fut pas remise en cause. En plissant un peu les yeux pour les spectateurs les plus éloignés, on s'aperçut que, au lieu d'avoir sa touffe de cheveux qu'il se faisait un plaisir de décoiffer avec sa main habituellement, il avait les cheveux littéralement aplatis sur son crâne. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ce n'était pas très seyant. James s'assit sur un banc à côté de Tom et entama la conversation. Après avoir été assuré que c'était le Week-end, il redirigea son attention vers le petit déjeuner, visiblement rasséréner. À peine l'aîné des Potter eut-il enfourné une cuillerée de porridge qu'il se leva hâtivement et, au plus grand désarroi de tout un chacun, se mit à chanter :

_« Des yeux qui font baisser les miens_

_Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche_

_Voilà le portrait sans retouche_

_De l'homme auquel j'appartiens_

_Quand il me prend dans ses bras_

_Il me parle tout bas_

_Je vois la vie en rose_

_Il me dit des mots d'amour_

_Des mots de tous les jours_

_Et ça m'fait quelque chose_

_Il est entré dans mon cœur_

_Une part de bonheur_

_Dont je connais la cause ! »_

Trop ébahis dans un premier temps par ces paroles, cet air et les roulements de _r _du brun, on entendit parfaitement dans le silence pesant les rires suraigus de Sarah. À chaque début de fou rire, elle poussait un cri de goret qu'on égorge et manquait de s'étouffer. À côté d'elle, Jane parvenait tant bien que mal à étouffer son rire tandis que Sarah étouffait le sien dans sa serviette, déchirant le papier à l'image de sa dentition.

James Potter enjamba son banc et commença à marcher, lentement mais sûrement, en direction de la table des Serpentards. Et il continuait de chanter. Inlassablement.

_« C'est lui pour moi_

_Moi pour lui_

_Dans la vie_

_Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie ! »_

Il arriva bientôt au niveau de la table des Serpentards et, à la stupeur générale, s'agenouilla face à Scorpius, continuant de lui chanter et le regardant avec une tendresse dégoulinante de mièvrerie.

_« Et dès que je l'aperçois,_

_Alors je sens en moi, mon cœur qui bat_

_Des nuits d'amour à plus finir  
Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place  
Des ennuis, des chagrins s'effacent  
Heureux, heureux à en mourir ! »_

En le voyant à ses pieds, Scorpius avait violemment rougi, avant de blêmir et de verdir enfin. Sarah n'avait pas apprécié son manque de compassion, lors du repas du Nouvel An avec leurs grands-parents, et plus spécifiquement leur grand-mère, et avait fait de cette farce une pierre deux coups. L'ahurissement passé, les rires commencèrent à fuser autour du « couple », partout dans la Grande Salle. Seuls les sorciers d'ascendance moldue et de parents très traditionalistes connaissaient cette chanson, soit une petite vingtaine de personnes. Ils étaient reconnaissables à leur petit sourire connaisseur, et à leur petit air supérieur.

_« Quand il me prend dans ses bras,  
Il me parle tout bas  
Je vois la vie en rose,  
Il me dit des mots d'amour  
Des mots de tous les jours,  
Et ça m'fait quelque chose_

_Il est entré dans mon cœur,  
Une part de bonheur  
Dont je connais la cause »_

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'un flash scinda l'air. Leonora, derrière son objectif, souriait niaisement devant le succès qu'aurait son magazine « Sorcières&amp;Potins » qu'elle n'avait pas pu alimenter depuis des semaines déjà, faute de ragots. On pouvait parier que la photo de James Potter, les cheveux aplatis sur le crâne, un air de zombie sur le visage et les lèvres ouvertes pour chanter la sérénade à un Scorpius Malefoy sur le bord de l'évanouissement aurait son petit succès. Oh ! Et quel titre ! _James Potter change de bord avec un romantisme incontestable !_ Quoi que, ça sonnait mal... Quand bien même, elle aurait toute la soirée pour en trouver un autre. Et pendant ce temps-là, encore, James Potter enchaînait les vibratos et les vocalises :

_« C'est toi pour moi,  
Moi pour toi, dans la vie  
tu me l'as dit, l'as juré  
Pour la vie  
Et dès que je t'aperçois  
Alors je sens en moi  
Mon cœur qui bat_

_Lalalalalalalala lalalalalalala... »_

Dès que la chanson fut finie, un tonnerre d'applaudissement éclata, ponctué d'éclats de rires. James, semblant se réveiller de son sommeil, fut comme deux ronds de flanc devant la scène, et regarda partout autour de lui. Le paroxysme de son ahurissement fut lorsque la directrice, Madame MacGonagall, vint le voir, et lui tint au mot près ce langage :

« Monsieur Potter, bien que, il faut l'admettre, vous semblez avoir un don pour les chants d'amour, il me plairait que vous ayez l'obligeance de vous abstenir de compter fleurette devant tout le monde vous troublez les élèves ! »

Sur ce, elle partit et laissa derrière elle un jeune sorcier complètement ébahi, des milliards de questions lui traversant le crâne au même instant, entrant inévitablement en collision et créant des étincelles. Par habitude, il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer et, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de ne toucher que des cheveux lisses et normalement coiffés ! Il allait falloir qu'on lui explique : un Potter n'avait PAS les cheveux lisses et coiffés ! Jamais ! Scorpius, qui semblait s'être remis de ses émotions, le regarda et lui dit des mots que James ne comprendrait que plus tard, trop désorienté qu'il était :

« Désolé Potter, mais c'est non, dit-il froidement. Tu me dégoûtes ! Ajouta-t-il dans une grimace. »

Et le blond de troisième année se leva de son banc et se rendit hors de la Grande Salle, le plus loin possible de son soupirant amnésique.

James, resté figé sur place, se décida finalement à rejoindre ses amis. Ils avaient quelques explications à lui donner...

**ooo**

Une semaine après que James ait montré ses talents – inexistants – en chant, il était toujours la risée de Poudlard. À vrai dire, les ragots, le journal de Leonora et les conjectures des apprentis sorciers n'aidaient pas vraiment le sujet à s'amenuiser. On riait toujours sur son passage et, il n'allait pas se mentir, James savait que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre qui avait chanté une chanson d'amour _Moldue _dans la Grande Salle, il se serait bien moqué de lui aussi... Mais ce fait ne l'empêchait pas d'être terriblement vexé : on osait se rire de lui !

« Potter... James Potter, corrigea une voix. Pourrais-tu te concentrer un peu sur l'apprentissage de la langue et cesser de songer à Scorpius ? »

Il allait la tuer!

« C'est trop dur de répondre ? S'interrogea la jeune femme. »

Sale serpent ! Les rires fusaient dans la salle et, sans pouvoir le contrôler, James se sentit rougir.

« Arrête, Sarah, la coupa finalement Shaïla. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la remercier mentalement, elle ajouta :

« Il ne peut pas se contrôler, c'est le Grand Amour ! Ironisa-t-elle. »

C'était clair, net et précis, il y aurait bientôt deux meurtres impossible à résoudre dans Poudlard. Car, il n'en doutait pas, il saurait commettre le crime parfait !

« Bref, revenons à nos moutons, reprit Sarah, nous avons décidé de vous concocter un petit contrôle de connaissance pour la semaine prochaine. Ça s'appliquera à tout ce que nous avons appris depuis le début de l'année et ça mettra en évidence vos points forts, vos points faibles, ce qu'il faut approfondir, ou pas. C'est pourquoi on vous demande de ne pas tricher.

\- Et si l'envie vous prend quand même de regarder la copie de votre voisin, on le saura, renchérit Shaïla. I'm watching you ! Les informa-t-elle en faisant l'allée et retour avec son doigt entre son œil et les élèves.

\- Vous pouvez sortir, dit Sarah. »

Leurs élèves s'exécutèrent et, bientôt, elles se retrouvèrent seules dans la petite salle de cours. Tout en bavardant un peu, elles réunirent leurs affaires et sortirent pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Avec l'approche des B.U.S.E.s, la quantité de devoirs augmentait considérablement et, bien qu'il restât encore cinq mois avant les examens de fin d'année, les élèves étaient déjà submergés. Et les cours que Sarah et Shaïla devaient orchestrer leur prenaient un temps considérable. Elles espéraient que, au moins, ce serait rentable au niveau des points bonus. Elles rejoignirent chacune leur table et mangèrent avec entrain le repas. Hachis parmentier et salade, puis différentes tartes aux parfums multiples.

« Vous avez écouté la nouvelle musique de Almina Phillips ? Interrogea Jane en remuant sa tisane de sa cuillère.

\- Comment aurait-on fait pour ne pas l'entendre ? Railla Sarah. Elle passe sur toutes les fréquences, impossible de la rater !

\- Et quand bien même on aurait pu l'éviter, le fait que tu fasses tourner en boucle la chanson dans le dortoir ne nous l'aurait pas épargnée ! Renchérit Sasha.

\- Comment ça épargnée ? Se révolta Jane. Cette chanson est juste merveilleuse.

\- Peut-être, concéda Sasha, mais elle le serait peut-être encore davantage si on ne l'entendait pas chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque heure de chaque journée de chaque semaine de chaque mois de...

\- Tu es au courant qu'elle est sortie hier la chanson, non ? Rappela Jane.

\- Ah oui... concéda Sasha.

\- Elle est un peu trop romantique à mon goût, affirma Sarah.

\- De toute façon, dès que le mot Amour est prononcé tu n'apprécies pas, riposta Jane. Tu n'arrive même pas à le prononcer, il te brûle la langue !

\- Non, tu exagère ! Protesta Sarah. C'est juste qu'il est toujours employé à mauvais escient.

\- Si tu le dis, concéda Jane. Mais sinon, elle est juste fantastique, non ? S'enthousiasma-t-elle encore.

\- Tu crois qu'elle s'en remettra un jour ? Chuchota Sarah à Sasha. »

Alors que Jane et Sasha se levaient pour aller dans leurs dortoirs, Sarah se frappa le front avec le plat de sa main et s'écria :

« Qu'est-ce que je suis bête ! J'ai mon tour de garde ce soir !

\- Et tu es en retard ? Supposa Sasha en levant les yeux au ciel, trop habituée à ce genre d'événements.

\- Plutôt, oui ! Répondit Sarah en se levant prestement.

\- Avec qui ? L'interrogea Jane, plus pragmatique.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua Sarah. Leonora, il me semble, grimaça-t-elle.

\- Bonne chance ! L'encouragea Sasha.

\- Si tu veux, j'ai des bouchons d'oreille, lui proposa Jane.

\- Merci beaucoup mais je pense que ça ira, refusa Sarah. Bon, j'y vais ! »

Elle se précipita dehors et alla au point de rendez-vous indiqué, soit une statue d'un homme maussade au nez proéminent, au deuxième étage. Comme elle l'avait supposé, Leonora l'attendait devant, regardant pensivement les tableaux autour d'elle.

« Désolée pour le retard, s'excusa Sarah.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, sourit mielleusement Leonora. Justement, tu tombes au bon moment, commença-t-elle. Je pensais... tu crois que c'est mieux de fixer le fond de teint liquide avec de la poudre ou de mettre soit l'un soit l'autre ? Et dans ce cas, tu penses que... »

Au bout de quinze minutes de ce régime, Sarah pensait sincèrement à bâillonner la Gryffondor. Une heure plus tard, elle songeait sérieusement à se pendre.

« Oh, l'heure est passée si vite ! Mentit-elle, coupant Leonora dans ses songes d'un intérêt tout relatif. Je dois y aller, je suis fatiguée. Salut ! »

Et, sans laisser à Leonora le temps de répondre, elle s'en alla prestement, traversant à la hâte les quelques couloirs qui la séparaient d'un escalier qui lui permettrait de descendre. Elle soupira d'avance. Elle était au septième étage. Elle aurait des milliers d'escaliers à descendre avant d'arriver aux cachots.

Elle s'arrêta néanmoins avant d'être parvenue aux premiers escaliers. Il lui semblait avoir oublié quelque chose, mais impossible de se rappeler quoi. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche dans une vaine tentative de s'en rappeler, et son regard s'arrêta sur une drôle de tapisserie. Barnabas le Follet qui essayait d'inculquer aux Trolls l'art de la danse. Comique. Elle fit demi-tour une fois pour regarder au bout du couloir, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait oublié, retourna sur ses pas, se rendant compte que c'était une idée parfaitement idiote. Puis, elle se rappela enfin ce qu'elle avait oublié. Son sac qu'elle avait posé derrière une statue, en ayant franchement marre de le porter et n'ayant ni le temps ni le courage de descendre dans sa Salle Commune. À l'instant même où elle avait pilé face, une énorme porte sculptée dans du bois de cerisier avait fait son apparition. Très légèrement inquiète, Sarah empoigna fermement sa baguette avant de pousser la porte et d'entrer dans la Salle. Il faisait très noir, et il était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit. Sarah tendit l'oreille, mais aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Rassurée, elle relâcha un peu la pression qu'elle exerçait sur sa baguette et avança de quelques pas. Cette pièce, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. À l'instant même où elle se dit qu'un sofa sur lequel s'allonger serait le bienvenu, elle trébucha et se rattrapa à un bord moelleux. Intriguée, elle s'allongea sur le canapé et profita pendant un très long moment du silence et de l'obscurité. Si il y avait bien une chose dont elle avait toujours rêvé, c'était bien de ça. Toujours. Il y avait _toujours _du bruit partout. Et la lumière, n'en parlons pas ! Apaisée par cette atmosphère si paisible et silencieuse, elle s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte et les pensées qui, habituellement, fusaient dans sa tête, se turent. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla – elle n'aurait su dire quelle heure il était – elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi. Insomniaque de nature, il n'était pas rare que Sarah fasse des nuits blanches et, chaque soir, il lui fallait plusieurs heures pour trouver le sommeil. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour trouver la porte de la pièce et, une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvée, elle la poussa doucement, demeurant aveuglée par l'éclat du Soleil qui, pourtant, était largement caché derrière les épais nuages. Il commençait à peine son ascension, il ne devait pas être très tôt. Elle n'avait plus la notion du temps et, légèrement inquiète à l'idée de manquer des cours, elle se précipita dans la Salle Commune des Serpents, sept étages plus bas. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que cette pièce faisait là, elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle était là. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que, une fois qu'elle aurait découvert son fonctionnement, elle lui deviendrait rapidement indispensable. Dans la Salle Commune, il n'y avait personne. C'était très mauvais signe. Elle pénétra en trombe dans son dortoir et, alors qu'elle claquait la porte derrière elle, elle entendit un violent sursaut suivi d'un cri de frayeur. Elle sursauta et, dans un réflexe, saisit sa baguette magique.

« Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de nous réveiller comme ça à six heure ?! S'indigna Sasha.

\- Six heures ? S'étonna Sarah.

\- On peut savoir où tu étais ? Interrogea sévèrement Jane.

\- Oh vous la ferme ! Il y en a qui veulent dormir ! S'indigna Anna. »

Trois regards noirs la fixèrent instantanément.

« Alors, tu peux répondre ? Insista Jane.

\- Si vous le permettez, je pense prendre encore une heure de sommeil. Je vous dirai ça tout à l'heure, rétorqua Sarah.

\- Tu as intérêt ! Accepta Sasha.

\- Très bien, dit Jane à contrecœur. »

Sans s'attarder davantage, les trois filles se recouchèrent. Malheureusement, Sarah, dans ces conditions, ne parvint pas à se rendormir. Une heure plus tard, c'est de mauvaise humeur qu'elle se leva à nouveau. Elle eut à peine le temps de se préparer dans la salle de bain que ses deux amies fermèrent la porte derrière elles et commencèrent l'interrogatoire. Sarah, voulant se débarrasser de cette tâche le plus vite possible, leur raconta tout avec tous les détails. Mais alors qu'elle en était venue à l'apparition de la porte, elle se rappela de quelque chose elle avait oublié de récupérer son sac. Elle soupira, elle n'aurait pas le temps de manger.

« Prenez-moi des bouts de pain, recommanda-t-elle aux deux filles.

\- Où tu penses aller comme ça ? Interrogea sévèrement Sasha.

\- Sérieusement, si j'avais voulu que ma mère vienne à Poudlard, je lui aurais demandé de venir ! Railla Sarah en partant.

\- Tu peux toujours courir pour avoir tes bouts de pain ! Menaça Sasha. »

Mais l'une comme l'autre savait qu'elle les prendrait quand même, histoire d'avoir matière à la faire chanter.

Sarah sortit précipitamment de son dortoir, rejoignit les premiers escaliers et commença son ascension. En arrivant devant la tapisserie, elle s'arrêta un instant, réfléchit puis continua à courir. Une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé sa besace, elle la mit sur son épaule et redescendit. Évidemment, elle avait cours de potions dans les cachots. Elle soupira et commença à redescendre il était trop tard pour songer à faire un détour vers la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de la salle des potions, couverte de sueur et le souffle haletant. En désespoir de cause, elle appliqua sur elle un sortilège de séchage pour faire évaporer la sueur. Sasha et Jane la rejoignirent peu de temps après, les bras chargés de victuailles qu'elles exposèrent à Sarah avant de les ranger dans leurs sacs. Le professeur ouvrit la porte et fit entrer ses élèves. Les Serpentards et les Poufsouffles entrèrent donc, prenant place comme à leur habitude autours des tables de quatre. Tandis que Sasha s'asseyait aux côtés de Sarah, Jane prit place en face d'elles, à côté de son frère jumeau, Valentin. Un joyeux brouhaha s'éleva dans la pièce et le professeur, pour le faire cesser, ferma violemment le manuel qu'il lisait.

« Au vu de votre inclinaison pour le bavardage, j'ai décidé de réorganiser la configuration de la salle de cours dès la semaine prochaine, expliqua-t-il. Je vais étudier vos comportements vis-à-vis de vos camarades pour vous placer au mieux. Je vais vous diviser en équipe de deux, que je choisirai moi-même. Pas de protestation ! Dit-il pour couper court à tous les bruits. Maintenant, sortez vos ingrédients et commencez la potion page 47. Exécution ! »

Les élèves obéirent bon gré mal gré et, bientôt, la salle fut si silencieuse qu'on eut pu entendre les bourdonnements d'une mouche.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement et, après le dîner, les élèves retournèrent bruyamment dans leur Salle Commune respective. Comme tous les soirs de Week-end, les Serpentards les plus âgés restèrent ensembles dans leur antre plutôt que d'aller dans leurs dortoirs. Différents jeux furent organisés : échecs sorciers, bataille explosive et Bavboules. Sarah, pour sa part, préférait passer ce moment-là avec Mile, en discutant autour d'une bouteille de Bièraubeurre.

« Comment ça se passe avec tes parents ? Interrogea soucieusement Sarah.

\- Oh, tu sais, ils ne se parlent plus et ils font tout pour que je les choisisse l'un contre l'autre. Ils m'ont même offert des cadeaux à se damner ! Répondit sombrement le garçon.

\- Ah oui ? S'enthousiasma Sarah. Et tu en as fait quoi ?

\- Je les ai mis à la poubelle, répondit le jeune homme.

\- Ah, fut la seule chose que put émettre Sarah, estomaquée.

\- Oui, acquiesça Mile.

\- Mais tu trouve pas que c'est un peu un manque de respect ? Ça a dû leur coûter cher, non ? Avança-t-elle.

\- Je ne leur avais rien demandé ! Grogna Mile.

\- Je sais, tenta de le calmer Sarah.

\- Non tu ne sais pas ! S'énerva Mile. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'avoir des parents qui se disputent à chaque fois qu'ils se voient, qui te déchirent en voulant que tu fasses ton choix, qui font tout pour t'avoir, toi, et non pas pour te faire plaisir ! Ces cadeaux, tu penses que c'était ce que moi je voulais ? Non ! C'était ce qu'ils pensaient que tout garçon de mon âge voulait ! Ils ne se sont jamais souciés de mes goûts !

\- Mile... Mile, calme-toi, dit doucement Sarah.

\- Tu n'as jamais vécu ça, toi, cracha-t-il. Tes parents sont heureux ensembles, entre vous c'est le bonheur, la jolie petite famille unie qui n'a aucun problème.

\- D'accord, je vois, tu as besoin de quelque chose de plus fort, grimaça Sarah en se levant et en allant chercher dans ses affaires la bouteille de Calva à peine entamée que lui avait offerte Sasha. Elle dévissa le bouchon et fit apparaître deux petits verres qu'elle remplit presque entièrement. Mile en saisit un, elle prit l'autre, et le liquide ambré disparut dans leur gorge.

**ooo**

Le lundi, à 14 heures précises, les élèves furent invités à entrer dans la salle de cours de potion et, en effet, la configuration de la pièce avait changée. Finie les tables de quatre personnes, il s'agissait maintenant de deux tables individuelles l'une à côté de l'autre, et ce sur une dizaine de rangées. Le professeur, fermant la porte derrière eux, s'assit lentement à son bureau et, savourant l'anxiété grandissante de ses disciples, commença à énumérer les élèves qui seraient placés l'un à côté de l'autre, guettant la réaction de chacun et haussant un sourcil surpris lorsqu'il entendait un soupir de soulagement.

Jane fut placée à côté de Silver Islock, un Serpentard arrogant que même elle, pourtant pacifique, aurait bien envie de claquer, Sasha avec Alice Londubat, qu'elle méprisait pour sa passivité et son manque d'initiatives, Mile avec Lola Dabon, une fille métissée avec qui il était sorti deux ans plus tôt et dont la séparation ne s'était pas faite en douceur. Et Sarah se retrouva assise aux côtés de Violette Voden, cette Serpentard méprisante et puriste. Après une heure de cours, Sarah tenta de relativiser au moins, Violette était plutôt douée en potions et elle était silencieuse, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Les cours de potion allaient être longs, c'était certain !

Le Week-end suivant, après une semaine de vaines recherches, Sarah n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la salle silencieuse, si bien qu'elle s'était résolue à faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Elle n'était pas installée depuis dix minutes qu'elle entendit la voix reconnaissable de sa sœur s'exclamer :

« Mais c'est pas possible ! Comment ça se fait qu'il n'y ait jamais rien dans les livres ? »

Légèrement étonnée, Sarah se leva et marcha en direction de la voix. À vrai dire, il était vrai que sa sœur fréquentait beaucoup la bibliothèque quand elle-même cherchait à retrouver ses grands-parents maternels, mais elle ne s'était pas demandé une seule seconde pourquoi. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque, elle la vit avec stupéfaction sauter sur place avec énervement comme un enfant gâté dont on n'aurait pas cédé au caprice. Elle trouva préférable de signaler sa présence avant qu'Iris ne se roule par terre de dépit.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches ? Interrogea-t-elle avec un ton légèrement amusé.

\- J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre ! S'écria Iris.

\- Et plus précisément ? Insista Sarah.

\- Tu vois qui Dawn Oggen ? Interrogea Iris en tentant de retrouver son calme.

\- Une amie à toi ? Supposa Sarah en fouillant dans sa mémoire.

\- Eh bien non justement ! Répliqua la jeune Gryffondor. Madame est trop supérieure pour m'adresser la parole !

\- Hou là ! S'exclama Sarah. Sujet sensible on dirait !

\- Non, tu crois ? Ironisa Iris avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Et tu sais pourquoi elle refuse de te parler, au moins ? Interrogea Sarah. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais à la bibliothèque pour elle... je veux dire, tu pense vraiment que tu vas trouver sa biographie ou je sais pas quoi ?

\- Mais non ! S'exaspéra Iris. Sa Majesté refuse de m'adresser la parole tant que je n'aurai pas découvert qui elle est ! Expliqua-t-elle.

\- Qui elle est ? Sourcilla Sarah. Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle s'appelait Dawn Oggen ?

\- Si, si, mais elle a des pouvoirs peu communs, commença Iris.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Coupa Sarah, étonnée.

\- Elle pratique la télékinésie, la légilimancie... énuméra Iris en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu crois qu'elle voudra bien m'apprendre ? S'enquit Sarah avec enthousiasme.

\- Tu peux toujours rêver ! Rétorqua Iris. Elle se contentera de chanter :

_« Non non non, je ne te le dirai pas !_

_Tu dois apprendre de toi même,_

_C'est inné ou ça l'est pas._

_Point final et tralala ! »_

Iris accompagna sa chanson absolument ridicule de mouvements de bras et de jambes littéralement stupides.

« Bien, je vois, hésita Sarah. Tu la portes en très haute estime, c'est bien. Sur ce, je te laisse ! »

Et Sarah s'empressa de fuir, traînant ses jambes maigres en direction de la table sur laquelle elle avait laissé ses livres. _L'histoire de Poudlard _lui semblait être un bon début. Sarah soupira, mettant sa tête dans ses mains fines. Ça devenait assez lassant à force de devoir plonger dans des livres à tout bout de champs au lieu d'avoir une réponse directe. Malgré elle, elle sentit bientôt ses yeux se fermer et sa tête tomber en avant.

**ooo**

**Ce chapitre a près de 1 000 mots en moins que le précédent, mais bon... Je ne savais plus quoi mettre dans celui-là sans que ça fasse trop et je ne voulais pas non plus prendre plus de retard. Je vous avoue que je n'en suis pas très fière... d'ailleurs je suis un peu dans une période de doutes... vous pourriez me dire très sincèrement si elle est un peu nulle ( la fiction ) ? Merci. Et bien sûr j'accepte toutes les critiques.**

**Bisous !**


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour bonjour ! J'ai écrit beaucoup de ce chapitre assez régulièrement, d'ailleurs j'étais assez fière de moi… mais je l'ai fini après plusieurs semaines sans y toucher, manque d'inspiration, je suppose.**

**Tout d'abord, je voulais rendre à César ce qui lui appartient et rappeler que la chanson du chapitre précédent appartient bien évidemment à Edith Piaf.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

_Si l'amour vit d'espoir, il périt avec lui_

_ Pierre Corneille_

**VIII) La conséquence des actes**

Quelques semaines de recherches vaines plus tard, Sarah commençait à perdre espoir mais surtout à perdre patience. Depuis cette nuit-là, ses insomnies avaient empiré et elle n'avait plus pu avoir ne serait-ce qu'une nuit entière de sommeil. Elle était d'une humeur exécrable et repoussait de ce fait toute personne qui voulait l'approcher. Et le match contre les Serdaigle qui aurait lieu le jour prochain ne faisait rien pour arranger son humeur. Bien qu'elle ait participé à de multiples match, dont un contre les Poufsouffle en début d'année, et qu'ils avaient remporté, elle ne pouvait à chaque fois empêcher son cœur de s'emballer et ses mains de trembler. Encore une fois, elle se retrouvait à la bibliothèque, seule, au lieu de se balader dans le château en compagnie de ses amies. Une fois encore, elle referma le livre devant elle dans un grognement. Et une fois encore, elle se leva de la chaise sur laquelle elle était avachie et replaça son livre dans la bibliothèque d'un coup sec de baguette. Elle rejeta ses cheveux bruns en arrière d'un geste souple et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie. À peine eut-elle traversé le couloir attenant qu'une silhouette assez haute lui fonça dedans, extatique.

« Maelis ?! S'exclama Sarah, surprise.

\- Qui d'autre ? Railla la jeune fille avec enthousiasme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? Interrogea la Serpentard.

\- Alors, non seulement je viens pour te dire que demain mon équipe va ratatiner la tienne, mais aussi... commença Maelis.

\- Même pas en rêve ! La coupa Sarah.

\- Mais aussi pour te dire que je me suis remise avec Anthony ! Continua la blonde sans relever.

\- Et ça te met de bonne humeur ? Grinça Sarah.

\- Bah oui ! Répondit Maelis comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Je te rappelle que tu l'as largué, dit Sarah.

\- Non, c'était juste un break, corrigea Maelis.

\- Quand on fait un break il y a quatre-vingt-dix-huit pour cent de chances qu'on ne se remette pas ensemble, répliqua Sarah.

\- Tu les sors d'où tes probabilités ? Sourcilla Maelis, sceptique.

\- De ma tête mais là n'est pas la question, répondit la brune.

\- Alors Anthony et moi faisons partie des deux pour cent restants ! s'enthousiasme Maelis.

\- Tu sais, Maelis, si tu fais ça parce que tu as besoin d'affection, tu peux te trouver quelqu'un de beaucoup mieux !

\- Mais je ne fais pas ça pour avoir de l'affection ! Se récria Maelis.

\- Alors pourquoi ? S'étonna Sarah.

\- Mais parce que je l'aime ! Rougit Maelis.

\- Oui, et il est l'homme de ta vie, c'est ça ? Railla Sarah. »

Maelis rougit encore davantage, trahissant sa pensée. Sachant que la conversation serait vaine, elle préféra clôturer le sujet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es rabat-joie ! Lui reprocha-t-elle amicalement. »

Aujourd'hui, Maelis était de trop bonne humeur pour être même légèrement agacée et Sarah ne savait pas trop si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Tout en discutant, elles se baladèrent dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant une porte close du deuxième étage qui leur bloquait la route. Sans se questionner davantage, et après s'être assurées que la porte était bel et bien verrouillée, elles firent demi-tour tout en continuant de discuter. Le seul point positif que Sarah pouvait trouver à l'annulation du break entre Maelis et Anthony, c'était que, étant donné que la Saint Valentin aurait lieu dans une semaine, Maelis aurait un cadeau. Dégoulinant d'un romantisme absolument abject, certes, mais un cadeau quand même. Rien que pour cette raison, elle songea un instant à se trouver un petit ami de dernière minute, puis elle abandonna l'idée.

**ooo**

« Mangez ! S'écria Thomas Spencer, faisant sursauter tout le monde dans un rayon de cinq têtes autour de lui.

\- Donne-nous l'exemple ! Intima Sarah, quelque peu énervée. »

Ses camarades lui donnèrent raison en prononçant des « ouais » et des « c'est vrai ça ! »

Thomas soupira devant la bêtise de ses camarades et, cédant à leurs caprices – être capitaine avait forgé sa patience, bien qu'elle ne soit pas non plus exceptionnelle – il enfourna une cuillerée de porridge, mâchant avec difficulté à cause du stress qui l'envahissait.

« Recommence, je n'ai pas bien vu ! Demanda Sasha pour retarder encore l'échéance.

\- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi ! S'énerva le capitaine, faisant cette fois-ci sursauter toute la Grande Salle. Vous allez manger, et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! On a un match à gagner !

\- Relax, mec, tenta sans succès Terrence Flint.

\- Que je me calme ? Que je me calme ? S'époumona le capitaine. »

Sa voix partait dans les aigus, ne manquant pas de faire rire cette bande d'idiots qui lui servait d'équipe.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour avoir une équipe pareil ? Se lamenta-t-il en retour.

\- Tu lui as volé son chapeau ? Tenta Meredith Clark, une Poursuiveuse.

\- Et en plus ils ont beaucoup d'humour ! Railla Thomas. C'est le pompon !

\- Le quoi ? S'étouffa de rire Sasha.

\- C'est une expression Moldue... se justifia Thomas, au bord de la dépression.

\- Calme-toi, on va les écraser, ces Serdaigles, tenta de minimiser Meredith dans un élan de compassion.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est si facile ? Déclama tragiquement Thomas.

\- Autant pour la compassion, marmonna Meredith, vexée par la réaction du capitaine.

\- Tu n'as pas autant stressé pour les Poufsouffles, fit justement remarquer Terrence.

\- Euh… on les a battus à plate couture et c'était complètement prévisible ! Rétorqua le capitaine. »

Il avait sans doute oublié qu'il criait car des exclamations indignées fusèrent à la table desdits Poufsouffles. Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire redescendre Thomas sur terre et, se rendant compte qu'il s'était levé dans son élan d'exaspération, il se rassit. Faire tourner leur Capitaine en bourrique avait ouvert l'appétit aux joueurs et, finalement, ils dévorèrent ce qu'il y avait sur la table, tandis que Thomas regardait fixement son bol de porridge à peine entamé.

« Eh bien ? Lui dit alors Sarah. Tu ne manges pas ?

\- Feli, dès qu'on aura terminé le match, tu es morte, la menaça Thomas. »

Et l'adorable regard meurtrier qu'il lui lança en accompagnement de ces mots ne signifiait malheureusement pas que c'était une heureuse blague. Bon, le message était clair : Sarah irait se cacher juste après le match.

**ooo**

Le Cognard arrivait à toute vitesse. Renforçant sa prise autour de la batte, Sarah se prépara puis, au moment de l'impact, donna un puissant coup dans la balle noire qui s'élança instantanément en direction de l'Attrapeur des Serdaigles, Alexia Smith.

Ça faisait dix minutes à peine que le match avait commencé et elle semblait déjà s'être élancée après le vif d'Or. Heureusement pour les Serpentards, le Cognard força Alexia à dériver de sa trajectoire et elle perdit de vue la petite balle dorée. Après avoir lancé un regard meurtrier à Sarah – décidément, c'était de l'acharnement ! - elle recommença à effectuer des tours du terrain. Le commentateur, Derrick Jones, un élève de Poufsouffle de sixième année, suivait l'affaire de près.

« La balle est aux Serpentards, disait-il. Malefoy la lance à Sasha Thomas, une jolie fille, si vous voulez mon avis, ajouta-t-il, rêveur. Vous pensez qu'elle est libre ? Interrogea-t-il la foule. Ah... si j'en crois la tête de Flint, il la trouve jolie aussi. T'as une touche, Thomas ! Thomas repasse la balle à Malefoy mais ! Oh, elle est interceptée par Charles Montague. Un Cognard envoyé par Feli le force à lâcher la balle et elle est rattrapée in extremis par... Sasha Thomas ! Quelle force elle a cette Feli ! On croirait pas vu sa maigreur. Je sais pas vous mais moi ça me fait peur ! Elle est anorexique vous croyez ? Oh ! Elle m'envoie un regard pas très gentil si vous voulez mon avis. Je n'aimerais pas être à la place du Cognard, personnellement. Mais je m'égare. Le Souaffle repasse aux jolies mains de Sasha Thomas qui le passe à Flint qui tire et... MARQUE ! La balle est reprise par les Serdaigle et... »

Sarah décrocha. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas du tout. Du tout ! Cette Alexia Smith était une coriace ! Déjà, elle s'élançait de nouveau après le Vif d'Or, s'approchant à toute vitesse des buts de l'équipe des Serpentards. Prête à en découdre, Sarah scanna rapidement l'environnement autour d'elle afin d'inventer une stratégie qui mettrait définitivement la Serdaigle hors-jeu. La petite balle dorée voletait près des anneaux, résignée à faire tourner Alexia en bourrique. Cette dernière s'approchait bien trop rapidement pour sa propre sécurité desdits anneaux et, examinant son territoire, Sarah repéra un Cognard qui fonçait sur Meredith Clark. Parfait, elle ferait d'une pierre deux coups : protéger une coéquipière et assurer la victoire des Serpentards en éliminant Alexia. S'élançant à toute vitesse sur son balai, il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour se retrouver devant la balle noire. Une demi-seconde plus tard, celle-ci était propulsée à toute vitesse en direction de l'Attrapeuse qui s'apprêtait à refermer son poing sur la balle dorée. Percevant le bruit émis par la grosse balle, Alexia se retourna et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Le Cognard arrivait droit sur elle. Sans regarder dans quelle direction elle allait, elle pivota rudement vers la droite et... se prit l'anneau central en plein dans la figure.

« Aouch ! Ça doit faire mal ! S'écria Derrick derrière son micro. Heureusement, notre Attrapeuse/cascadeuse semble très résistante et n'a pas décroché de son balai. Elle ne va pas tenir encore longtemps si vous voulez mon avis. En tout cas, Feli, je n'ai jamais rien dit sur toi, jamais ! Je trouve que tu es une personne absolument formidable hein ? C'est vrai ! Fayota-t-il. »

Sarah darda sur lui un regard mauvais, accompagné d'un sourire tout aussi machiavélique. Madame Bibine siffla un temps mort et tous redescendirent de leur balai. Sarah reçut quelques regards furibonds mais se contenta d'y répondre par un regard hautain, l'air très satisfaite d'elle-même. Alexia Smith ne semblant pas capable de se remettre à voler – à peine avait-elle atterri sur le sol qu'elle s'était évanouie – c'était la victoire presque assurée pour les Serpentards. Et dans les règles de l'art en plus ! Bien qu'elle ait été un adjuvant – très très important – ce n'était tout de même pas elle qui avait écrasé la face d'Alexia sur l'anneau !

Le match reprit après quelques minutes de repos et, quittant son poste de Poursuiveuse, Dominique Weasley endossa le rôle d'Alexia. Une demi-heure et quelques douzaines de Cognards renvoyés plus tard, le match était clos. Thomas Spencer avait fini par attraper le Vif d'Or. À vrai dire, Dominique n'était pas une concurrente de taille, habituée qu'elle était à lancer le Souaffle dans des anneaux. Elle n'avait même jamais expérimenté le rôle d'Attrapeuse, et elle se portait très bien comme ça.

À peine se fut-elle douchée et changée que Sarah s'enfuit des bâtisses préfabriquées qui servaient de vestiaires. Thomas Spencer prenait toujours ses menaces très à cœur et, bien qu'il ne prendrait pas le risque de se débarrasser définitivement de sa meilleure Batteuse – elle avait bien le droit de se lancer des fleurs après tout – il serait bien capable de lui lancer quelques sortilèges de mauvais goût. Elle fut rejointe dans sa course par Jane et Sasha, qui avaient trop l'habitude de voir Sarah poursuivie par son Capitaine. Elles coururent ensemble et entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour manger le repas du midi. Il était près de deux heures et Sarah, qui n'avait pas beaucoup mangé le matin, était littéralement au bord de l'hypoglycémie ! Elles s'assirent toutes trois à leur table et commencèrent à manger des parts de tartiflettes à n'en plus finir. Sarah, par mesure de sécurité, jetait fréquemment des petits regards vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Si jamais Thomas rentrait, il lui faudrait dégainer sa baguette et partir à toute vitesse !

Enfin, alors qu'elle en était à sa troisième platée de tartiflette, l'Attrapeur des Serpentards rentra dans la Grande Salle. Sans plus attendre, il scanna la salle des yeux et dénicha rapidement Sarah. Il lui lança un regard noir qu'elle sût interpréter : « Ça ira pour cette fois, mais c'est juste parce qu'on a gagné ! »

En réponse, Sarah lui adressa un grand sourire et se resservit une part du gratin. Cette journée commençait merveilleusement bien !

C'était ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve la tête plongée dans son assiette pleine de fromage fondu. Elle releva doucereusement la tête et darda Thomas d'un regard glacial. Celui-ci, évitant son regard, feignait l'innocence la plus extrême, sifflotant tranquillement.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? interrogea-t-il innocemment Sarah en apercevant son regard meurtrier.

\- Tu auras beaucoup de mal à me faire croire ton innocence quand ta main est encore sur ma tête, abruti ! cracha Sarah.

\- Ah, mince, sembla remarquer Thomas. »

Il allait repartir, tout content, quand une grande quantité d'un liquide orangé le glaça de la tête jusqu'au pied. Du jus de citrouille par Merlin !

« Bordel, Feli ! S'énerva-t-il. Ça tâche le jus de citrouille ! »

La Serpentard ne put même pas lui répondre, trop occupée qu'elle était à se noyer dans son rire.

Sarah passa le reste de la journée avec ses trois amies dans leur salle secrète elles restèrent allongées contre le sofa à manger des cochonneries et à discuter bêtement.

« Et donc, intervint Roxanne, comment vous vous êtes remis ensemble Anthony et toi ?

\- En fait, je me suis rendue compte qu'il me manquait, expliqua Maelis en rougissant.

\- Ah oui ? s'enthousiasma Shaïla en liant ses deux mains, fascinée par ces histoires d'amour, abracadabrantesques selon Sarah. »

D'ailleurs, cette dernière les regardait, l'œil impassible, en soufflant sur une mèche de cheveux qui retombait sur son visage.

« Oui, sourit tendrement Maelis. Quand je l'ai quitté, je pensais que je ne ressentais plus rien pour lui mais, voilà… je l'aime toujours autant. »

Et, paradoxalement, Sarah s'amusait comme une petite folle à faire s'envoler sa mèche de cheveux, qui décollait quelques secondes avant de retomber doucement sur sa joue gauche. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre !

« Et tu t'en es rendu compte tout d'un coup ? interrogea encore Roxanne.

\- Non, pas exactement, corrigea la Serdaigle. Ça fait déjà une semaine que je ressens beaucoup de choses en le regardant !

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que ça change tout, marmonna Sarah.

\- T'as dit quoi ? demanda Maelis.

\- Rien, rien, assura Sarah.

\- Et tu ne dis rien depuis tout à l'heure, remarqua Shaïla. Ça ne te ressemble pas !

\- Et puis pourquoi tu souffles sans cesses sur ta mèche de cheveux ? fit encore remarquer Roxanne.

\- Il faut bien s'amuser un peu, rétorqua Sarah, étonnée par tant de questions.

\- Je vais faire semblant de ne pas me vexer, rétorqua Maelis.

\- Bonne initiative, railla Sarah.

\- Enfin bref, lui il t'aimait toujours ? demanda Roxanne en passant outre les commentaires sarcastiques de la Serpentard.

\- Oui ! s'exclama Maelis, toute heureuse. »

Et Sarah recommença à jouer avec sa mèche de cheveux, sans relâches, pendant encore une demi-heure, puis toute l'heure que dura la conversation qui portait sur le couple Shaïla/Leo. A croire que les filles n'avaient que ce sujet de conversation… au moins, Mile ne lui parlait jamais de ses histoires d'amour étant donné qu'il n'en avait pas. Et entendre parler de ses déboires amoureux était toujours très drôle. Mile avait le don de se dégoter les filles les plus compliquées qui soient.

**ooo**

Jeanne Delaware, si elle avait toujours été très active dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, se tuait à la tâche depuis désormais quelques semaines, faisant du bénévolat dans plusieurs organisations non-gouvernementales destinées à aider les enfants pauvres de République Centrafricaine et leur favoriser l'accès à l'éducation. Depuis un mois, elle travaillait en moyenne dix heures par jour, sans relâches, sans prendre aucun jour de congé, pas même le dimanche, et avait déjà fait un voyage en Afrique pour donner vêtements, matériels de travail et nourriture aux nécessiteux. Et un nouveau voyage était programmé, de six mois cette fois-ci, pour enseigner le français dans une école nouvellement construite à Kaga Bandoro. Le seul problème était que la vie n'était pas très sûre là-bas. C'est pourquoi l'ONG avait décidé de construire une école isolée, un internat qui hébergerait beaucoup d'enfants de tous âges qui venaient de la campagne et n'avaient pas les moyens de s'inscrire dans des écoles officielles.

Mais Jeanne était face à un dilemme. Si elle partait, elle ne verrait pas sa fille, ni pendant les vacances de Février, ni pendant celles de Pâques. Et c'était bien plus difficile que ce qu'on pouvait penser. Depuis la mort de son mari, Maelis, c'était toute sa vie. La grande demeure des Delaware était vide, elle qui, autrefois, était pleine de rires. Jeanne s'amaigrissait de jour en jour, mangeant peu, dormant peu, travaillant et se dépensant énormément. Elle avait perdu sa vie équilibrée, ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer mais… elle ne voulait pas que sa fille s'inquiète de sa santé. Oui, elle ferait mieux de partir. Prenant une pause de cinq minutes, elle sortit un parchemin, une plume, un petit pot d'encre, et commença à gratter le parchemin de sa plume humide d'encre. Elle mordilla un instant l'extrémité de la plume, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait dire. C'était un voyage humanitaire important, pour elle, pour son épanouissement personnel, et pour ces enfants qui, de l'autre côté de l'équateur, croupissaient dans des campagnes, ne s'épanouissaient pas, et survivaient au lieu de simplement vivre. Elle coucha sur le papier tout ce que ce voyage signifiait pour elle et, à peu près satisfaite, concluant sa lettre d'un _« je t'aime, Maelis », _elle saisit la chouette désignée à l'utilisation personnelle des bénévoles, accrocha sa lettre à la patte de celle-ci et, la tête posée sur la main, regarda le volatile s'éloigner au loin, jusqu'à ne plus rien voir. Enfin, elle détourna la tête et reprit ses comptes, fit imprimer des affiches à placarder partout dans la ville, pour recueillir de l'aide humaine et des fonds, s'occupa elle-même de placarder lesdites affiches et, enfin, plia bagages et retourna chez elles. Arrivée là-bas, elle se doucha, se coucha sans même avoir mangé, et resta là, allongée sur son lit vide, à comptabiliser les fissures du plafond, sans trouver le sommeil.

Demain, elle se lèverait, lasse et épuisée, au bord de l'effondrement et, en désespoir de cause, avalerait une fois encore des amphétamines, boirait trois grandes tasses de café serré et, déjà plus en forme, se rendrait au cabinet du bénévolat avant même que les sept heures aient sonnées.

**ooo**

« Sarah ! Cria quelqu'un depuis l'autre bout du couloir, sa voix résonnant à l'avance de l'intonation de la personne qui avait quelque chose à demander.

\- Oui ? répondit Sarah, se retournant pour parler à la personne qui l'avait interpellée.

\- Est-ce que tu es très gentille ? interrogea mielleusement ladite personne.

\- Maelis, ne tourne pas autour du pot ! soupira Sarah en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'héberger pendant la première semaine des vacances de Février ? interrogea Maelis.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Sarah, ahurie.

\- Ma mère part en voyage humanitaire, et je dois mendier chez les uns et les autres pour ne pas passer les vacances toute seule à Poudlard, expliqua Maelis.

\- Je demanderai à mes parents mais normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes, répondit Sarah.

\- Cool ! s'écria Maelis. Sarah, tu es super !

\- Je sais, je sais, répondit Sarah avec une fausse modestie.

\- Bon, bien, je te laisse, la prévint Maelis. Anthony m'attend ! C'est la Saint Valentin, chantonna la blondinette en sautillant en tous sens, rejoignant son petit-ami à leur lieu de rendez-vous. »

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel en la voyant s'en aller, stupéfaite par tant d'enthousiasme pour une fête aussi ridicule. Soit. Et, comble de désespoir, c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle vit Stephen Ziou, son soupirant, s'avancer vers elle, les joues rougies par le stress. C'était de très mauvais augure…

« Sarah ! L'interpella-t-il.

\- Oh mince ! s'écria cette dernière, angoissée. Je dois y aller, dit-elle en tournant les talons.

\- Mais… pourquoi ? interrogea Stephen.

\- J'ai… laissé ma casserole sur le feu et ça va déborder ! mentit-elle gauchement en détalant illico presto. »

Pour toute réponse, Stephen lui jeta un regard énamouré. Et en plus, elle savait cuisiner !

Tout en courant le plus vite possible, Sarah songea que, aujourd'hui, elle ferait peut-être bien mieux de rester cachée dans son dortoir. Il y avait là-bas une douche, ce qui était parfait pour se relaxer en chantant, quelques livres pour se cultiver un peu, des devoirs en cas d'ennui mortel et des sucreries pour se gâter les dents ! Mais que demander de plus ? Malheureusement, Sarah ne sut respecter son programme car, trop affamée, elle redescendit les escaliers de son dortoir pour le repas du midi. Elle avait mangé toutes ses réserves, toutes celles de Jane, de Sasha, et même de Hannah – qui lui en voudrait sûrement beaucoup, d'ailleurs – mais rien à faire, elle avait encore faim. De plus, même si la décoration était trop rose à son goût et que la nourriture était bien trop sucrée et mièvre, les Elfes de Maison faisaient toujours des efforts pour concocter des repas toujours plus délicieux. Dans le Grande Salle, des grandes banderoles roses en forme de cœurs étaient suspendues d'un bout à l'autre, des nappes rouges étaient posées sur les quatre tables, des petits anges volaient en tous sens pour déclamer des poèmes aux élèves de la part de leur prétendant, et des petits cœurs tombaient en confetti du plafond. Mais, surtout, une masse incalculable d'élèves se tenaient amoureusement la main et s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Bon. Rien que voir les couples et la décoration lui avait coupé l'appétit. Cependant, alors qu'elle allait détaler en courant, elle vit Roxanne, à la table des Gryffondors, lui faire signe de la rejoindre. Elle, au moins, était seule et serait une bonne camarade de critiques. Sarah s'assit à côté de la rousse et se servit une portion de pattes à la bolognaise. Apparemment, les élèves étaient très inspirés par le dessin animé _« La belle et le clochard », _comme le démontrait ce couple, plus loin, qui déplaçaient amoureusement les boulettes de viande en direction de leur partenaire, les poussant à l'aide de leurs… nez ?! Sarah frissonna de dégoût et, sans plus faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, piqua dans son assiette et commença à se sustenter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont ridicules, commenta à raison Roxanne, grimaçant une moue dégoûtée.

\- Il est vraiment nécessaire de te rappeler que tu faisais exactement la même l'année dernière avec ton chéri d'amour ? rétorqua Sarah.

\- Touchée, grimaça Roxanne. »

Puis la Gryffondor lança un regard éloquent audit chéri d'amour qui, à quelques places d'elle, bécotait tendrement une fille de Serdaigle. Une ombre passa dans ses yeux et une sonnerie d'alerte s'enclencha dans l'esprit de Sarah « attention ! Danger ! Détourner l'attention immédiatement ! »

« Mais je dois admettre que cette année, c'est vraiment pas supportable ! concéda Sarah.

\- Oui, renchérit Roxanne. Même Maelis et Shaïla s'y mettent en plus !

\- M'en parle pas, grimaça Sarah. Autant j'ai vraiment confiance en Leo, bien que je trouve le pari qu'il a fait avec Shaïla absolument stupide, autant Anthony…

\- Ouais, il ne m'inspire pas confiance, professa Roxanne.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais… hier, chantonna innocemment Sarah.

\- J'ai ce qui s'appelle de la diplomatie, espèce d'idiote ! rétorqua vertement Roxanne.

\- On ne me la fait pas à moi, railla Sarah. Tu trouves ça très mignon. Avoue ! »

Avant que Roxanne n'ait pu démentir, les angelots grognons se précipitèrent vers la table des professeurs et, s'alignant en rang devant la directrice, entonnèrent une chanson endiablée en remuant leurs petits corps de gauche à droite lascivement :

_« Madame la directrice on vous aime,_

_D'un amour inconditionnel_

_Votre simple vue nous remplit de bonheur_

_Et dès lors notre journée est la plus belle du monde._

_Vos rides qui pendent sur vos joues creuses,_

_Font de vous un vrai canon de beauté_

_Votre chignon strict et vos cheveux blancs,_

_Nous rappellent que le temps nous est compté._

_Vous êtes vieille et laide, sûrement même sénile,_

_Mais nous, on vous aime comme vous êtes,_

_Ménopausée depuis des siècles,_

_Les hormones à ébullition et, en cet instant même,_

_Toute prête à crier notre nom !_

_Et puis votre corps tombant,_

_Et rempli de cellulite,_

_Hante nos rêves les plus poignants,_

_On en espère juste une suite_

_Le matin en se réveillant._

_Vous avez les lèvres tellement pincées,_

_Que c'est à se demander, _

_Si dans le derrière un balai,_

_Vous ne vous êtes pas enfoncé. »_

Nul ne sut si les angelots avaient pour ambition de continuer ainsi car, d'un coup de baguette très sec, ils furent tous métamorphosés en théière, tasses et petites cuillères pour mélanger. Sous le choc devant tant de violence, les élèves ouvrirent de grands yeux ébahis et, se remettant doucement, se mirent à exploser bruyamment de rire. La directrice, pour sa part, n'avait pas du tout envie de rire et s'était levée, scrutant la Grande Salle derrière ses lunettes et cherchant le ou les coupable(s). Tout le monde, la directrice inclue, connaissait les responsables, et eux-mêmes ne s'en cachaient pas, riant sous cape. Ils feignaient tout de même l'innocence car cet acte leur vaudrait certaines heures de colle fort peu agréables en compagnie de Rusard. La directrice, les vrillant d'un regard d'une intensité colérique très élevée, finit par se rassoir, ne pouvant pas les accuser sans preuves. Il suffirait qu'ils placent un mot plus haut que l'autre et elle tiendrait sa vengeance ! Sales mômes !

Sarah, depuis la table des Gryffondors, jetait à James Potter des regards songeurs. Il était vraiment ridicule, là, tenant la main d'une fille de sixième année, nulle autre que Ferby Stevenson, la fille dont Sarah avait fait la connaissance à la rentrée des vacances. L'amie de Ferby, Kate Finch-Fletchey, s'était assise en face des deux tourtereaux et, remarquant l'air profondément dégoûté de Sarah, lui renvoya un regard éloquent. Sarah n'en revenait pas. Ferby avait eu l'air si rationnel… Un discret mouvement de baguette plus tard, une substance poudreuse et marron tomba en masse sur la cuillère pleine de Potter qui, sans s'en rendre compte, l'enfourna dans sa bouche. Quelques secondes plus tard, il recracha l'intégralité de sa bouchée dans son assiette, sous le regard dégoûté de ses camarades.

« Tu es étrangère à tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ironisa Roxanne en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Comment t'as su ? mentit Sarah.

\- Et ton extrême intelligence aura analysé la substance pas vrai ? railla la Gryffondor.

\- Eh bien oui, révéla Sarah. Potter n'a pas l'air de bien supporter la cannelle, étonnamment. Il a même eu l'air de s'étouffer avec, c'est fou !

\- De la cannelle, répéta Roxanne, l'air ahuri. Complètement cinglée, marmonna-t-elle en faisant un geste de la main qui reflétait bien ses paroles. »

Pendant ce temps d'inattention, un visiteur impromptu s'était approché de la tablée, avançant dangereusement en direction de Sarah. Avant que Roxanne n'ait pu lui faire un signe pour la prévenir, Sarah sentit une main tapoter son épaule, lui intimant de se retourner. Elle se retourna donc et c'est horrifiée qu'elle reconnut Stephen. Son visage était rouge de gêne et d'appréhension. Morgane ! Sarah hésita à trouver une excuse, puis elle vit le regard de Roxanne qui signifiait : dis-lui maintenant, le pauvre !

« Est-ce que je peux te parler ? Bégaya le Serdaigle.

Si tu veux, accepta à contrecœur Sarah, se levant à sa suite. »

Tout en avançant en direction de la porte de la Grande Salle, elle jeta autour d'elle des regards désespérés. Elle croisa le regard de Potter, qui leva le pouce en haut, l'air de dire : t'inquiète c'est un beau gosse, tu devrais accepter ! Elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur pour toute réponse et, enfin, les portes se refermèrent sur elle. Elle suivit Stephen quelques couloirs plus loin et se plaça face à lui quand il s'arrêta.

« Tu voulais me dire ? demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais… balbutia-t-il.

\- Continue, l'incita Sarah.

\- Je t'aime, avoua Stephen en adoptant une jolie teinte tomate.

\- Euh… marmonna Sarah, profondément gênée.

\- Et je me demandais si tu voulais sortir avec moi, demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Stephen… hésita Sarah. Nous sommes amis, tu sais, commença-t-elle avec difficulté. Et j'aimerais autant qu'on le reste, conclut-elle finalement. »

Elle leva le regard, qu'elle avait jusqu'alors fixé sur ses pieds, et les plongea dans les yeux de son prétendant. Ils étaient recouverts de nuages sombres, teintés de chagrin et de douleur. Ne pouvant supporter cette vision, elle recommença à fixer ses chaussures qui, décidément, avaient beaucoup de charme. C'étaient des bottines en cuir noir, avec des talons de quelques centimètres. Et puis, les lacets noirs leur donnaient un attrait tout particulier et…

« Je vois, parvint finalement à articuler Stephen. Je crois que je vais m'en aller, dit-il.

\- Stephen… marmonna Sarah pour le faire rester.

\- Quoi ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Nous sommes toujours amis, non ? demanda-t-elle, presque suppliante.

\- Peut-être après, Sarah. Mais là c'est trop dur, refusa Stephen. »

Et sur ces mots, il s'en fut, laissant là Sarah, troublée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que lui refuser ce qu'il demandait pourrait la troubler autant. Il ne semblait pas prêt à entretenir avec elle des rapports strictement amicaux et c'était désolant. C'était décidé, à la prochaine Saint Valentin, elle ferait des provisions énormes et resterait dans son dortoir toute la journée. Pour ne plus faire de mal à personne.

Et, alors qu'elle émergeait à peine de ses pensées dépressives, elle vit Maelis et Anthony passer dans le couloir le plus proche, main dans la main, riant aux éclats. C'était officiel, elle raterait le spectacle l'an prochain, non mais !

**ooo**

**Voilà j'ai fini. Comme toujours, je ne promets rien pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe ( je sais qu'il y en a… ^^ ) et je vous souhaite une très bonne journée/soirée. **

**Bisous !**

**PS : après vérification, je me suis rendue compte que tous les tirets avaient disparu. J'y ai donc remédié et j'en ai profité pour corriger les fautes d'orthographe qui me passaient sous la main.**


End file.
